A different kind of love story
by Penelope sweet
Summary: Still new to there little family Lilah feels the need to prove herself to the group. She has found safety, comfort and friendship among them but things become complicated as she tries to win over the wolf among sheep. rated M for language and violence.
1. Once apon a time in Georgia

**A/N - Welcome to my very first, and so far only Walking dead fan fiction, May i be the first to say thank you for stopping by. If you like my work on fan fiction please take a moment to consider check out my literary work and first published novel. I would greatly appreciate even the smallest glance. **

**www(.)Amazon(.)com/Wolves-among-Men-ebook/dp/B00719SJ8I/ref=sr_1_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1327445233&sr=1-1**

**You have to remove the ()'s... I'm sorry about that.**

Lilah kept her eyes peeled and her senses sharp as they crept through what they hoped were the desolate South Georgia woods. The heat was well into the hundreds and the sun beat down on them from high above the trees but it was nothing they couldn't handle, not that they had any other choice. She readied her gun as she crawled slowly toward the very thing they had come into the woods to find. A young doe grazed peacefully just ahead of them and for a moment the hunter's instinct abandoned her body leaving her only with the growing wonder of a girl with a gun.

Its beautiful brown coat glistened in the small strips of sunlight that had managed to free itself from the net of leaves that otherwise blocked its shining grace. Her ears twitched slightly at the sound of a bird singing its song from somewhere far away. Lilah breathed in deeply and for a moment the horrors of reality seemed so far away compared to the serenity of the forest around them. She watched as the young deer grazed happily, watched as it looked up toward the sky bathing its nose in the warmth of the sun.

She watched even though behind her something dangerous lurked a mere few feet away. She lowered her weapon and took in the peace of the scene before her without a single thought as to what lurked in the shadows. The seen and the unseen, the living and the dead labels that had ceased to exist in the days since the end of days and as the dark shadow of death descended on the forest Lilah crouched calm and unaware in her moment of peace.

Moments come and moments go, and yet no matter how much a man may try to hold on to them they will always slip through his fingers like sand. This was true for every man just as this was true for Lilah and her doe, in a moment she had shared a heartbeat with the animal before her, shared a breath and a dream before the peaceful creature cried out in pain and fell to its side limp and unmoving.

It took a moment for Lilah's eyes to adjust to the brightly colored arrow that jutted out from the deer's side, the arrow that had stopped its heart and taken its life from the world around her. She stood and turned quickly shooting a glare at the sweating and dirty man behind her, his crossbow still raised to his eyes as though he were reliving the joy and excitement of his well-placed shot.

"Did ya see that?" He smiled as he dropped his weapon and walked around her toward his kill. He admired the deer for a second, pressed his boot to its stomach and kicked it lightly in the back a few times before looking up at her angry face again. She glowered at him from behind her dark blue eyes as he smirked at her. "What?" He barked before shaking his head and turning his attention back to his kill.

"What the fuck Daryl?" She half shouted as she shoved her pistol into her belt.

"What the fuck do you mean _what the fuck_?" He said mocking her as he pulled the arrow from the deer without even batting an eye at her. She ran up to him angrily and slammed her fists into his chest. She tried extremely hard to get along with everyone in camp; after all they had saved her life but Daryl. Well he was a creature all to himself, and she found it exceedingly hard to find any common ground with the redneck that seemed to thrive on pushing her buttons.

He laughed heartily as she shoved him back and growled. "You could have waited for five fucking second's." She barked as he dropped his crossbow and moved toward her defensively. "Or at least had the decency to fucking warn me." She screamed

"And risk losing my kill, screw that and you should fucking know better." He barked a mere inches from her face. "Ya wanted me to teach you so hunt so guess what baby girl, get the fuck used to it." He turned to walk away from her but she grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her once again.

"It's not that I'm not used to it you dumb son of a bitch but you could at least pretend to have a heart." Her eyes were burning with anger as the hulking man in front of her smirked and walked away. He knelt down in front of the downed animal and looked her over once more. Without breaking his gaze he laid his crossbow down and turned to Lilah who had finally begun to calm down.

"Do me a favor sweetheart; don't fucking act like you know me." He turned his eyes back toward the downed animal and shifted his body to sit next to her. Lilah ran her hand though her hair and sighed before moving toward the hillbilly. She didn't exactly like him but to her it seemed that no one did and the last thing she wanted was to make him feel even more neglected and rejected than he already did. She sat down next to him gently, careful to give him plenty of space and cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Daryl I'm sorry. That was harsh."

"Don't bother." He cut her off as he shook his head slowly.

"Don't tell me what to do." She snapped turning to look at him.

"What the fuck do you even care?" He barked meeting her eyes. His face was twisted with a look that read pure anger in her mind but somehow he never really managed to scare her the way he wanted to.

"You know, you kind of make it hard to give a shit Daryl." He smirked and shook his head gently.

"Ya? You ever think that maybe that's the point?" He muttered with a smile. The only real smile she had ever seen cross his face. She chuckled lightly and flashed him a disapproving look.

"I just don't get you." She muttered as she stood and looked over the large dead animal that lay in front of them.

"What's there to get?" He questioned as he motioned to her to grab its back legs. "Ya like that, just lift her it shouldn't be too heavy." He muttered as they wrestled the deer off of the ground and began to retrace their steps back toward camp.

"I don't understand," She began after they had walked for what felt like forever. "How it is that you can act like this raving asshole that hates everyone when it's clearly not true." She struggled with the deer's legs for a moment before regaining her quick pace.

"Ok then Dr. Lilah, how's that not true? How do you know I don't hate every last one of you mother fuckers?" He chuckled slightly under his breath, looking back for a second to make sure she was still carrying her weight.

"You can leave. Simple as that."

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" He sneered as he shifted the deer's legs to his one hand and shoved the other in his pocket. They were coming up toward camp, down the hill and through the woods and they would be back in the arms of their friends after days in the woods. They didn't want her to go, said that Daryl could go on his own but she wanted to learn how to hunt, more than that she was curious to see what exactly it was that made Daryl tick. As it turned out it was anything and everything that pushed his buttons. Hot headed and wound tight there really was no rhyme or reason to the man, just instinct pure and simple as that. She dropped the deer's legs and sighed.

"What the fuck?" Daryl barked dropping his own weight and turning toward her.

"I don't want to go back just yet." She sighed taking a seat next to the animal. She reached into her small black backpack as Daryl placed himself next to her.

"It's not safe to stay here too long." He groaned as she slipped out a pack of cigarettes being careful not to show him. She had only seen him smoke a few times, when he was lucky enough to find them and she hoped that maybe her own private stash would come in handy as a peace offering between them.

"Just a few minutes I promise. Besides," She handed him a fresh white cigarette and almost immediately his face broke into a smile. 'I've never seen you smile like that." She chuckled as he snatched it from her fingers. Daryl closed his eyes and smiled as he took a deep pull off of the first cigarette he had in months. He reached over and offered her a light before shoving his silver zippo into his pocket.

"So what do you mean by I could leave?" He asked as he enjoyed the sweet taste of the cigarette that dangled between his fingers. Lilah shrugged and turned toward him.

"I mean you act like you hate everyone, like we don't matter to you. But the truth is, like I said you could leave. You don't need anything from us if anything we need you." She said motioning toward the animal that would soon serve as the first good meal they had in weeks. He chuckled slightly and nodded his head. "So why do you stay?" She asked taking one last drag from her smoke before tossing it into the woods.

He looked toward her and shrugged. "I don't need to explain myself to some Yankee bitch." He sneered with a mocking tone. Her mouth dropped open in shock as she smacked him in the arm, too hard to be playful but not enough to cause a fight. He hit her back and laughed loudly as he stood and walked over to his kill, grabbing her by the legs once again.

"You goanna help me?" He eyed her, motioning down toward the deer's back end. She grabbed its legs and lifted with a loud grunt. Without even waiting to see if she was ready Daryl started walking toward camp, a half assed smile spanned his face the entire way.


	2. What lies beneath

The night passed by quietly as the group drank and ate their way into happiness. Thanks to Daryl and Lilah they had eaten enough to have their fill with plenty left over to keep them happy for a few days, something that was once taken for granted had become something that even the most hardened of men could be thankful for.

Most of them had retired for the night leaving only a small handful of the group awake to enjoy the evening. Rick sat closest to the fire, Lori his brown haired beauty watched the flickering flames peacefully in his arms and as Lilah watched them a feeling of envy and happiness filled her. She had never seen a couple more in love then them and she was happy that among all this pain, sorrow and destruction there was still love to be found in a broken world.

"You guys amaze me you know that." Lilah spoke quietly toward the happy couple.

"Ya, why's that?" Rick smiled toward her. She shrugged, a peaceful look crossing her face.

"After everything's that's happened, it's just nice to see two people just as in love as before." She spoke gently as she stared into the burning embers. Lori smiled up at her husband as he squeezed her shoulder gently and lovingly. She kissed his knuckled softly before resting her head on his hand and closing her eyes. Daryl grabbed a large stick from the ground in front of him and poked at the fire absentmindedly. Rick looked over at him and called out.

"You ok over there." Daryl said nothing but his face said everything. Even if he wouldn't admit it he, he missed his brother. Who wouldn't? But for Daryl, Merle was all he had, without him he was nothing more than the baby brother without a guide.

"Look man, I'm sorry." T dog spoke gently from the other side of the fire. Daryl looked up at him and glared angrily before tossing his stick into the fire.

"You're sorry?" He questioned mockingly. Daryl shook his head and turned his gaze toward the ground.

"I don't know what to say to you Daryl." He sighed as he rubbed at the back of his neck gently. "I'm trying to be a friend. Last thing I need is another enemy out here." He muttered trying hard not to look in the wolf's direction.

"Ya well I don't want or need you or yer fucking friendship." He scoffed never letting his eyes leave the ground between his feet. "Ya wanted to be pals with me, shoulda thought about that before you chained up my brother and left him to die." He barked bitterly. Lilah watched as the light from the fire licked at his figure casting there shadows in all the right places. If it was at all possible the fire only made him look angrier than he already was. It didn't take a genius to see that underneath it all his blood boiled beneath his skin.

"Daryl, we don't want to be your enemy." Rick offered gently. Daryl shook his head and glowered at both of them.

"Don't fucking act like we should all be the God damn Brady bunch all of a sudden. You two fucks left the only family I had to the geeks. Actin like I don't have the right to be pissed, you know yer fuckin lucky i even had the decency ta feed yall tonight." He shouted before standing from the fire and walking off into the woods. Lilah stood dropping her blanket to the ground and grabbed a beer from the cooler next to her.

"What are ya doing, just let him go." Rick spoke softly to her. She bent down to grab her backpack and offered Rick a quick smile.

"Why? Someone should go talk to him." She spoke softly as she threw the bag over her shoulder.

"No point." T dog offered up from the other side. "Nothing we do makes him happy. We'd be better off if he wasn't here." Lilah sighed and shook her head.

"You know, you think that but it's not true. Do any of you know who he is? How he got here? Where he came from? Did any of you stop to think that maybe he's the way he is because he grew up looking up to his big brother who just happens to be a prick? That's not his fault." She grabbed her soft blue blanket from the ground in front of her and folded it under her arm. The light of the fire danced over the faces of the remorseful group.

"Daryl might be an asshole, but he's actually really cool if you give him half the chance ." She turned quickly and walked out into the woods hoping to find Daryl and not something worse lurking in the darkness.

Daryl jumped as the sound of crunching leaves came up behind him. He stood quickly and pulled his crossbow, aiming it toward the oncoming noise.

"Relax man, it's just me." Lilah called out as he pointed the arrow to the dead center of her forehead.

"Go back to camp." He spoke gruffly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't tell me what to fucking do." She smiled, breaking the last bit of distance between them. He lowered his weapon and tossed it to the side.

"Just leave me the fuck alone." He growled before taking his seat once again near a large oak tree. She looked around and found herself surprised, of all the places he could have picked he managed to pull out one of the most beautiful she had seen. A little hill overlooking the quarry and the open sky that covered it brought a sense of peace to the night almost making it possible to forget the scene that had taken place just a little while ago. She sat down next to him and began to shuffle through her bag.

"You're not leaving." He stated roughly. She looked over at him and for a moment she could have sworn she saw the faint line of tears streaking his cheeks. Deciding it best not to call attention to it she lifted a beer from her bag and offered it to him.

"Can I stay now?" She asked sweetly as he took it from her and nodded. She grabbed another bottle from the bag and offered him a cigarette. Gratefully he took it and for once in the tense evening he offered her a slight forced smile.

"Did you mean what ya said back there, about me being decent and all that?" he asked quietly, never taking his eyes off of the still sparkling waters in front of them. Lilah smiled and took a drink from her bottle before looking over toward him.

"Does it matter?" She asked playfully. He shook his head and took a large swig of his beer before answering.

"Not really." He nearly whispered. A few more minutes of silence passed between them before he finally found his voice once again. "but if ya did, I guess I should thank ya." He offered politely. She'd never heard him say anything even close to the words and it was nearly a shock to hear them but something about the whole thing made her smile. She was finally beginning to win him over, or so at least she thought.

"Friends?" She asked tilting her bottle toward him. He looked to her and smirked as he tapped his beer against hers sending the sound of clanging glass echoing through the air.

"For now." Was all he said before they passed the evening away under the silent glow of the moon.

Daryl was as unpredictable as they come and as the weeks went by it was hard to tell if they were truly friends or enemies. Some days they were inseparable whether it was spent teaching her to hunt or playing cards by the water. Other days it took nearly two men to separate them as they held loaded guns to each others head's but no matter how the days ended it was becoming clear to everyone that Lilah was beginning to change Daryl just a little bit at a time.


	3. Into the woods

As the weeks passed the group was beginning to fall into their individual roles without hardship or complaint. The men for the most part stuck to the duties of protecting the heard while the women did the best they could to comfort those that needed it. They had picked up a few more survivors in there travel's and even through Daryl's protests about the extra mouths to feed they somehow managed to make it work. After all, what was the point of surviving if it meant being alone?

Rick had found two girls boarded up in a tiny one room apartment overlooking downtown Atlanta. Jessica was the younger of the two but no one had heard her speak a word since she arrived. It was left up to her sister Rebecca to fill in the pieces and be her voice and she took the job happily despite the sympathy lavished on her by the pack.

Jack the foul mouthed 27 year old from Kentucky was discovered wandering the woods near camp and even though they welcomed him he made it clear as soon as he could that he didn't want nor need their help. Naturally he and Daryl became fast friends to the dismay and disgust of the rest of the troop. It was nearly like having Merle back, something that no one wanted to re-live.

Lilah tried her best to keep quiet when Jack was around, which was hard to do seeing as he was glued to Daryl's hip so any conversation she wanted to have with her friend was met with Jacks taunting and crude observation. He never passed up the chance to grope or grab at her when she was nearby and no matter how many times she landed a well-placed punch to the jaw the boy just never seemed to learn his lesson.

It was the hottest part of the day when Lilah spotted Daryl cleaning his arrows; Jack was nowhere to be seen. Seizing her first chance at a private word with him in weeks she walked over to his side quickly, grabbed an arrow and sat down. "Are you going out today?" She asked as she grabbed a rag and began to wipe down his ammo of choice. A gesture that never ceased to shock the rest of the group, Daryl never let anyone touch his things. Not even a week had passed since he held a knife to Glenn's throat for simply moving his crossbow and here sat Lilah, the tiny southern girl polishing an arrow for him without even so much as a word about it.

He stopped what he was doing and looked over toward her. For the first time in a long time she had let her hair down and even though he wouldn't admit it, Daryl kind of liked it that way. She smiled as she ran the rag over the smooth wood of the arrow that had brought death to more creatures than she could count. She could almost feel the raw power of it all in her hand as she finished the job and quickly grabbed another arrow from the pile. She reached back and brushed the blond locks behind her shoulder and caught his eye.

"What?" She smiled. He shook his head and without saying a word went back to his arrow.

"To answer yer question, Jack and I were goanna go see if we can't wrestle up some dinner." He muttered. Her heart sank at the mention of his name. It wasn't that she liked Daryl; it was just that she missed their time in the woods. He saw this in her face and tossed the arrow to the ground, turning to face her he spoke as gently as he could, which wasn't saying much. "Somethin botherin ya?" He intended it to sound friendly, sweet even but it came out in more of a grunt. She chuckled lightly at his attempt and shook her head.

"No." She smiled tossing her finished arrow into the pile. She dropped the rag and dusted off her hands. "No, its fine." She nodded trying to best to be believable. The last thing she wanted was for him to misconstrue her intentions but still she felt somehow hurt that in the time it took for the sun to raise and set she had been replaced with Jack of all people. She couldn't blame Daryl, if nothing else Jack was just the next best thing to Merle. He rubbed at the back of his neck and looked around quickly before he grabbed his crossbow from the dusty ground and began to load it.

"Why don't ya go get yer gun. No reason not to have a third." He said.

"Really?" She asked with more excitement in her voice than she would have liked. He raised his eyebrow and shook his head as she jumped up from her spot.

"Don't go actin like a kid on fuckin Christmas, it aint no big deal just a huntin trip." He sneered. She smacked him on the back of the head as she walked past him toward her tent. "The fuck was that for?" He growled. She turned around and walked backward as she shot him the nastiest look she could muster.

"You know you deserved it." She called as she turned around and jogged lightly away from him. Daryl stood and yelled back.

"You keep that shit up Imma beat your ass little girl." There was a moment of silence before he heard her faint shouting in the distance.

"Go ahead and try ya dumb hick." Daryl chuckled to himself as the sound of Jack's footsteps came up heavily behind him.

"You goanna take that from some bitch?" He said nodding his head toward Lilah's tent. Daryl sneered at him and lifted his crossbow to his shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up." He barked walking off toward the woods.

*Later that day*

"There is no fuckin way in hell superman would lose to Spiderman, it just aint happening." Daryl muttered. Lilah rolled her eyes and knelt down next to him as he scanned the woods in front of them for any sign of movement.

"You're wrong." She whispered with a smirk on her face.

"The fuck do you know? Superman can fly an shit, spiderdick's got nothing on that mother fucker." He grumbled without taking his eyes off of the woods.

"So what if he can fly, Spiderman's got that web crap he'd snatch him right out of the sky."

"Oh that's a load of horse shit an you fuckin know it." Daryl yelled spooking a nearby flock of birds into the sky.

"Shut the fuck up both of you." Jack barked from behind them.

"You shut the fuck up dick lick were having a conversation here." He turned his attention back toward Lilah who was covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the laughter that was pouring out of her.

"Shh!" He raised his finger to her before pointing off toward the left. "I'm goanna go check it out, you stay here." He muttered grabbing his crossbow and taking off toward the source of the noise quietly. Lilah stood in place and waited for a signal from Daryl to tell her whether it was food or walkers, if she had to be honest with herself she was hoping it was nothing more than a squirrel. She was enjoying the day and didn't want it to be ended so soon.

Jack walked up behind her and placed his large meaty hand on her shoulder. "Don't fucking touch me." She barked pushing his hand away from her.

"Now that aint no way to talk to me baby." He growled as he pulled her hair away from her shoulder lightly. She smacked his hand away, harder this time and turned to face him. "First of all, I aint your fucking baby, second of all I said don't fucking touch me." He laughed loudly as he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back. She cried out slightly as he held her tight. He leaned his face in toward hers and stared into her angry eyes.

"That's right, I forgot. Yer Daryl's bitch." He yanked her back shoving her against a nearby tree and grabbed her face with his free hand. She was pinned between the old oak and his rock hard body, the more she struggled against him the more he seemed to enjoy it as he tightened his grip on her. He laughed loudly as she tried desperately to free herself from his massive claws.

"What the fuck Jack!" She managed to scream before he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shh shh shh." He cooed as he leaned in and pressed his hips against hers. "We don't want to go attracting any unnecessary attention now do we?" He smiled as he moved his hand down over her throat and squeezed. She choked against his grip, gasping desperately for air as he reached down and began to undo her jeans.

"Just fucking hold still!" He barked quietly as she struggled against his advances. She tried to scream out not caring whether it was a walker or Daryl that heard them, anything to get him off of her. He laughed as she kicked futilely and tightened his grip on her throat as he managed to get her pants down and began working on his own. She clawed at his arm, the tears in her eyes blurring her vision as she heard the unmistakable sound of his zipper falling. She was trapped and helpless against the predators grip.

He lifted her leg around his hip and just as she braced herself for what was about to happen a blurred figure came rushing toward them out of the woods. Too fast to be a walker, she felt herself smile lightly as the sound of the crossbow's handle connecting with his skull echoed through the woods a sickening crunch.

Jack fell back and Lilah dropped to the ground coughing and gasping for breath amongst the fallen leaves. She screamed out as she felt something, someone grab her arm and pull her to her feet.

"Shh, shh. Its ok, its just me." Daryl's panicked voice broke through her frightened haze. She looked up into his worried face and collapsed into his chest as panic and fear over took her. He held her there for what felt like hours as she cried loudly into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her he tried to comfort her as best he could. He never was really good at that kind of thing but he knew he had to be doing something right as she stopped crying and simply gripped at his shirt holding him as tightly to her as she possibly could.


	4. Changes

Daryl and Lilah sat side by side under the shade of the old oak tree. It had taken her quite a while to calm down but once she did it made Daryl feel a little better about the whole thing. He never really was good with situations like these, he had a hard time handling anyone's emotions other than his own and even then he did a pretty bad job at that. Daryl twirled an arrow between his fingers as Lilah stared out over Jack's unconscious body and in a moment of rare sentimentality draped his arm around Lilah's shoulder and pulled her toward him.

"You ok?" He muttered. She nodded absentmindedly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are we goanna do with him?" She spoke in barely more than a whisper. Her voice hurt and it seemed like the better idea to stay silent rather than strain it further. He shrugged gently and leaned forward, resting is arms on his knees.

"Could always just kill em." He suggested. There was no emotion in his tone and while something like that would normally bother her, she just couldn't bring herself to care.

"I don't think that's the right idea." She spoke as she lifted herself up. Daryl jumped up quickly and put his hands out to steady her. She smiled lightly and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Thanks Daryl, but I can walk."

"Ya, I know. Just tryin to help is all." He grumbled as he ran his hand over the back of his neck. He looked over her and growled softly as he noticed the handprints on her neck turning slowly into deep purple bruises. Reaching his hand up gently he absentmindedly brushed his fingertips over her neck gently before pulling her into a hug roughly and rocking her gently in his arms. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What for?" She sighed as she rested her head on his chest. She'd never had any real contact with him before this and it was nice to have a friend so close in her time of need. He let go of her quickly and moved over toward Jack who was now beginning to rejoin the land of the conscious. Staring down at the man Daryl's face twisted into an expression of anger Lilah had never seen on him before.

"I knew he was a son of a bitch. I never shoulda left ya alone with him." He screamed as he kicked jack as hard as he could. The downed man cried out and Lilah cringed at the unmistakable sound of ribs cracking beneath skin. Jack rolled to his side gripping at his chest as he coughed and gagged against the pain. Daryl lost control of himself as he stared down at the crying man and in a moment dropped to his knees, his fists pounding into every inch of his face. "GOD DANM SON OF A…"

"DARYL!" Lilah cried out as she ran toward them and grabbed Daryl's arm before he could hand another punch.

"LET ME GO!" he screamed.

"DON'T kill him." She screamed back.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do." He barked as he jumped to his feet and pushed himself into her.

"THAT'S MY LINE YOU REDNECK ASSHOLE!" She screamed. The woods went quite as Daryl and Lilah stared at each other intently. He never won these fights and she wasn't about to let him get one in this time. "He's not worth it." She said calmly. He stared into her eyes for a moment before he broke out into an exasperated plea.

"The fuck do you mean that piece of shit's not worth it. After what he did to you." Daryl shook his head and turned away from her. Taking another look at Jack he absentmindedly reared back and landed another swift kick to his ribs snapping whatever intact bones were left within his chest.

"Daryl!" She barked. He turned toward her and in three quick steps he closed the space between them and had her backed into a tree.

"Why can't I? Give me one good reason." He demanded of her. She gasped and shook her head at a loss for words. There was no real reason that Jack didn't deserve everything Daryl wanted to do to him but something in her just wanted to leave him here and forget about it.

"I just.." She began. Her emotions betrayed her and a soft stream of tears flowed down her cheeks as she grasped for the words she wanted. Daryl sighed and looked up toward the sky.

"Shit, there I go again." He turned and quickly stormed away; walking past the injured man he went to grab his weapon from the ground before Lilah stopped him.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes. He sighed and shook his head trying his best not to meet her sad gaze.

"I don't fucking like this." He barked motioning between them. She stared at him shocked and unable to speak. There was a long silence between them before she finally found her words.

"What's _this_?" She mocked his tone, using the same hand motion to get her point across. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"This bullshit, me and you." He snapped before he could even register the hurtfulness of what he had said he could read the pain in her face loud and clear.

"This is bullshit?" She snapped. "I thought you were my friend?" She cried angrily.

"I WAS!" He yelled. She jumped back slightly. Stunned and unsure what to say or do. "I mean I am, but this is horseshit."

"What is?" She demanded angrily. Daryl growled loudly and ran his hands over his face.

"You know I hate it when you ask me so many fuckin questions." He smiled lightly. Lilah bit her lip and fought back a smile. She couldn't show him she was giving in, not if she wanted any real answers out if him. "God Dimmitt Lilah I'm tryin to say I kinda give a shit about ya." He sighed in defeat. He looked toward her hoping for any sign of acceptance. He wasn't the type to put himself on the line like that but it was too late to take it back, no matter how much he wanted to. His expression quickly changed into anger as Lilah broke out in a heartfelt chuckle that turned quickly into strong peals of laughter.

"The fuck is so funny?" He shouted offended and a little hurt. He was used to rejection, used to a slap in the face but never in his life had a girl laughed at him like that.

"Nothing." She gasped grabbing at her side.

"Really?" He shouted. "I tell you ya mean something to me and you laugh?"

"Daryl," She put up her hand to cut him off. She took a few deep breaths and regained herself. After a few moments she finally gained enough strength to speak. "I'm not laughing because of what you said." She chuckled.

"Really cuz it kinda sounds like ya are." He barked.

"Oh shut the fuck up and let me finish." She smiled. He relaxed his stance a little and waited for her to speak. "I aint laughing because of what you said. I'm laughing because of how you said it."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" He barked, a smile crossed his face slowly.

"Come one Daryl.. _I kinda give a shit about ya_?" She laughed as she mocked his tone. "Not exactly the most romantic way to tell a girl you like her." She eyed him carefully. Daryl broke into a smile before shaking his head and turning his attention toward Jack who was starting to get his wits about him.

"Fuck it," He muttered. "We got more important things to deal with." He said nodding his head toward the groaning man. She turned to face Jack and placed her hands on her hips gently.

"So what do we do with him?" She asked. It was getting dark and that meant it was time to high tale it back to camp and back to safety. Daryl thought for a moment before his face lit up.

"I got an idea." He grinned. The expression on his face scared her for a moment, she didn't know what he was thinking and part of her didn't even want the slightest idea of what he was planning. Daryl walked over to him quickly and without any concern for his wounds lifted him by his shoulders and dragged him toward the large oak tree. He propped him up against it and stood up as he began to undo his belt.

"What the hell…" Lilah began, confused and a little worried about Daryl's sanity.

"Trust me." He smiled slightly as he pulled it free from its loops and wrapped it around the top of Jacks arms. In another swift movement he freed jacks belt and used that to tightly bind his legs. With broken ribs and bound legs Daryl was sure that he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. Daryl turned to walk away as Jack mustered the strength to weakly yell.

"You can't leave me like this! There's geeks around you asshole." Daryl grabbed his crossbow and ran toward the bound man shoving it hard into his throat.

"It's more than you fucking deserve. Just be thankful she wouldn't let me kill you." He growled inches from Jacks face. Without another word Daryl stood and walked away from the scene quickly before Lilah had the chance to argue.

There walk to camp was slow and pleasant even in the silence. He didn't know what to say to her and she had too many thoughts running through her head to be able to form any of them into words. It was late by the time they got back and not a soul stirred within the safety of their little slice of home. Daryl walked her back to her tent and stopped just outside the entrance sure he had something to say but not knowing quite what it was.

She smiled nervously as they stood quietly under the light of the stars. She rubbed at her elbow gently as she smiled at him. "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." He muttered and turned to walk away from her for the night.

"Daryl wait." She whispered. He stopped in his tracks and dropped his crossbow to the ground. There was no need for him to be carrying it anymore, even if it was just instinct. "About what you said earlier."

"Don't." He turned toward her. "Just forget it." He half smiled. He just wanted to forget that it had ever happened but unfortunately for him Lilah wasn't about to let that happen.

"Ok, well can I at least ask you to stay with me tonight?" She barely whispered. "You know, in case he comes back." She looked up at him, her eyes hopeful and pleading.

"He won't."

"I know." She cut him off. "But still, it'll make me feel better." He nodded gently and grabbed his weapon before following her into the small tent. He curled up next to her on top of her thin sleeping bag and stared at her happily as she rested her head next to him. After a moment she said what had been plaguing her since there time in the forest. "I'm not going to forget about what you said." She stated blankly. He nodded and sighed.

"It was stupid, just go to bed."

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't tell me what to do." She smirked. He chuckled lightly and yawned deeply. The events of the day had begun to catch up with him and sleep sounded like the best remedy for it all. "It was sweet."

"Jesus, this again." He smirked. Before he had a chance to respond he felt her warm hand grab the side of his face gently as she pulled him in and pressed her lips softly to his. It wasn't really kiss shared between lovers, it wasn't even romantic more like a statement within an action and as much as he wanted to fight it he felt himself succumb to her sweet gesture.

He cupped her face gently and took in as much of her sweet taste as he could before she finally pulled away from him and smiled.

"What was that for?" He smirked as she rested her head on his outstretched arm and curled up next to his warm strong figure.

"I kind of give a shit about you too." She spoke sweetly but behind it all he could hear the unmistakable mocking tone in her voice. He chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her and let the deep hold of sleep wash over him.


	5. Whats done is done

**A/N- I want to thank everyone who has stopped in on my little slice of fan fiction. Your response to my stories has been overwhelming and as someone who wants to pursue writing as a career I can't tell you all how much it means to me really. This chapter goes out to all of you and everything I write from here on in is for you. Much love guys, much love. **

Lilah woke the next morning to an empty tent. She hadn't expected Daryl to be there when she woke up; he didn't seem like that kind of guy but even then, there was a part of her that had hoped. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and made her way out into the morning sun ready to take on the trials of another day.

Everyone had already begun the work of the day leaving only a few remaining near their tents. Rick and his family sat happily near the fire pit laughing and enjoying the company of one another as he slowly fixed what smelled unmistakably like breakfast. She couldn't make out what it was that he was cooking up, but it made her mouth water and her stomach protest just the same. She smiled over at Rick who caught her eye and nodded a look of worry crossing over his face just as quickly as she had raised her hand to wave. She didn't know exactly what it was he was staring at so thoughtfully but not wanting to feel anything but peace and happiness on this particular day she shrugged it off and continued to scan the camp with a smiling face.

Daryl and Jim stared intently into the exposed engine block of their old van. Lilah smirked, it wasn't like they weren't there every day and sometimes it was nice to know that they never wandered far from it. If you ever needed to find them well, you knew exactly where to look. As she caught the eyes of each and every member of what she considered her family a feeling of growing worry crossed over her. There was something in their faces, something confused and maybe even frightened.

She smiled toward the hill as she saw Daryl's tired figure coming near camp, the one person she wanted to see. She had a million questions for him but before she had the chance to approach him she caught the sight of Shane standing from his spot near the fire pit as he moved quickly toward Daryl.

"I think you got some explaining to do Dixon." He spoke angrily as he closed in on the confused man. Daryl dropped the bucket of water he was carrying and looked around quickly.

"The fuck are you talking about man?"

"Don't play dumb with me you son of a bitch. Now I'm giving you one chance, just one to explain." He nearly shouted pointing toward Lilah. She inched her way toward them, not wanting to get caught in the middle of a fight, but hoping at the same time that there wouldn't be one.

"What? That?" Daryl barked loudly as Shane took a step toward the angering man leaving no space between them. "That aint nothing she'll be fine," He sneered turning away from Shane. Rick and Jim had begun closing in around the arguing pair. It seemed like everyone wanted an answer to the same question and Lilah stood helpless wishing that just one person would have the decency to ask her instead. "Actin like you fuckin know shit." He grumbled and shook his head as he moved to finish his job and forget about the whole scene. Shane put his hand on Daryl's chest and shoved him back gently.

"I don't think so,"

"Man get yer fuckin hands off me." Daryl barked as he slapped his hand away. Before anyone had the chance to register what had actually started it, Daryl and Shane were on the ground in a flurry of fists and screams. Shane had him pinned underneath him as he landed a swift hard punch to Daryl's jaw.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Daryl shouted as he struggled to break free.

"DARYL!" Lilah screamed as she ran toward them. Rick and Jim managed to pull Shane off of the shouting hillbilly and held him tight as Daryl sat up and wiped the blood from his lip. Lilah threw herself on the ground by Daryl's side and looked angrily toward the subdued man.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She demanded angrily as they let go off their friend. Shan took a few deep breaths before he finally spoke.

"My problem," He stated angrily. "Is that one of our girls goes out into the woods with this prick and comes back a nice shade of purple. I don't put up with that shit and I know you two are close, whatever you want to call yourselves but I'd expect better expectations from you of all people Lilah." He finished his speech and crossed his arms in front of his chest. She liked Shane, he'd always been there to protect those who needed it but at this moment there wasn't a person in the world she hated more than the self-righteous man standing before her.

"You think I did that?" Daryl barked at him.

"Shut up Daryl." Lilah growled as she got to her feet. "Where do you get the right?" She stepped toward Shane. He was shocked, that was easy enough for her to tell from his face but she wasn't about to let him off easy.

"I'm just trying to help you out but if you don't want it.."

"I don't need it. What makes you think Daryl did this?" Shane stared at her blankly, unsure of what to say. "Don't stand here and act like the fucking hero all of a sudden Shane. Daryl didn't touch me, but if you had the food sense to ask me or God forbid even assume he was a decent human being rather than a brain dead redneck asshole maybe you wouldn't be standing here feeling like such a fucking retard now would you." Shane dropped his eyes and not a soul in the camp was willing to come to his aid. It was no surprise that Shane didn't like Daryl and took every opportunity he could to make him out to be the bad guy. The only thing that was different now was that just one of them decided to stand up rather than sit idly by without saying a word.

"Then you mind telling me what happened." He muttered hoarsely.

"Jack happened." She barked. "The boy you were so intent on staying here with us." She reminded him bitterly. "He tried to rape me, Daryl knocked him out, sent him running so if nothing else I think along with the apology your about to give him, you could also stand to say fucking thank you." She glared at Shane who stood just inches from her angry face defeated and embarrassed. He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously and looked over to Daryl who was dabbing at his bleeding lip with a rag.

"Daryl, man."

"Don't." He barked. Lilah walked over to his side and knelt by him, taking the rag from his hands gently. "I was using that." He growled as she tossed it to the side.

"Ya Daryl that's a great idea if you want it to get infected." She smiled lightly at him and for the first time in a long time he didn't return her smile. He simply stood and stormed off away from the camp and toward the hill separating them from the forest. Deciding it was best just to let him go, Lilah glared at Shane as she turned and begun to go about her daily chores. They crossed paths many times that day, Shane and Lilah. Neither one of them said a word to each other as Shane went about his business with his tail between his legs. As night fell Lilah found herself growing more and more worried. Daryl hadn't come back and in a strange turn of events his crossbow ley abandoned just outside her tent.

She wandered around camp asking anyone with ears if they had seen him. The more no's she was giving the more her stomach twisted itself in knots. She knew full well he could take care of himself but that didn't mean that she shouldn't worry.

Without letting on that she was leaving Lilah grabbed his crossbow and made her way out of camp and toward the quarry. She didn't know the woods well enough to justify going in by herself but she could rationalize going down to the water on her own.

As she made her way out of the short stretch of woods and onto the hill overlooking the water two thoughts crossed her mind. The first was how beautiful it looked under the light of the moon. The second was a longing to jump into the cool waters and wash away the stress of the day. She smiled as she climbed down the hill quickly, scanning the rock bed for any sign of Daryl as she made her way toward the inviting spring.

She rested his crossbow against a large rock and spun around to take one last look. She didn't see him, or any walkers for that matter which meant she was safe to take full advantage of the cool inviting water in front of her.

She peeled off her tank top and dropped her shorts quickly, unable to contain her excitement. She ran forward and dove into the water feeling every bubble and every cool sensation as it enveloped her skin and sent shivers through her tiny body.

She brushed her hair back as she floated to the surface and tasted the cool waters on her lips. This moment was perfect in the hot Georgia summer, one she would have to remember to revisit as much as she could in the coming weeks. As she lifted her fingers to the surface and began to run her hands down her arms in an attempt to wash away any remaining dirt, the unmistakable sound of slow, methodical footsteps crept up from the shadows behind her.


	6. hunters bet

Lilah whipped around quickly and looked out over the rocks toward the source of the noise. She crawled out of the water as quietly as she could and ran to grab Daryl's crossbow. She loaded it quickly and aimed it into the shadows. She had never used it before but watching Daryl over the months had given her a pretty good idea of what to do.

The sound of footsteps had stopped only to be replaced with the sound of a deep guttural growl. As her eyes adjusted she lifted the weapon to her eyes and narrowed her aim on the figure moving slowly toward her. Without hesitation she pulled the trigger and took a step back as the weapon's recoil shook through her.

"JESUS!" A voice cried out from the shadows.

"Who's there?" She yelled into the dark.

"Who the fuck do you think.." He stopped in the middle of his sentence as he stepped out into the light and got a better look at the image waiting to greet him. Lilah stood firm holding the crossbow to her face, ready to strike again if needed. Soaked from head to toe, water beaded off of her tanned skin and pooled around her feet. Something about the sight of a woman in her underwear brandishing his weapon was enough to make the events of the day seem like a distant memory and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You know I should put one right in your head for scaring me you asshole." Daryl laughed loudly as he stepped toward her.

"That might work better if it was loaded." He smirked as he grabbed his crossbow and ripped it from her hands. She stared into his eyes, angry and a little relived before she pounded her fists into his chest as hard as she could.

"I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU YA DUMB FUCK!" she screamed as he stumbled back gently and smirked.

"I know, I'm impressed I actually had to dodge that one"

"What the fuck Daryl, do you have a death wish?" she shouted as he dropped the crossbow and made his way toward her.

"Nah, but you'd be amazed how many girls want me dead. You're the only one that's ever tried." He chuckled as he took one last step, breaking the distance between them. It wasn't until she could feel the heat radiating off of his body that she realized how cold she was and wrapped her arms around herself in a weak attempt to stop her shivers.

"You know it honestly wouldn't surprise me if every girl you dated wanted you dead." She raised her eyebrow to him as he smirked.

"Every one of em and then some." He boasted proudly. Lilah rolled her eyes and began to walk back toward the water. "Where you goin?" He shouted after her. Without saying a word Lilah raised her hand in the air and offered him a finger in response before jumping back into the inviting pool. "You goanna drown me if I join you?" He called out as she resurfaced. She wiped the beads of water from her face and turned to him.

"Probably." She smiled as she floated to her back and let the water do the work. Daryl stripped down, laying his clothes gently next to hers and dove in and swam toward her. She closed her eyes as the sound of displacing water filled the silence around her and within moments she felt his warm calloused hands as they wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her close to him.

She wrapped her hands around his neck as he pulled her close to his chest and stared into her eyes.

"I thought you were a walker." She muttered as her fingers found the nape of his neck.

"That was the point." He smirked as he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers. It lasted only a moment before he pulled away and smiled.

"What was that for?" she asked slightly confused at his advances.

"I don't know, I guess I owe ya something fer standin up for me." She bit her lip and smiled before shaking her head gently.

"Don't thank me Daryl, that's what friends are for." She smiled. Daryl smirked and ran his hand down her wet hair before brushing it away from her shoulder.

"Ya but, say I maybe don't want to be just friends anymore?" He looked down at her hopeful as she thought about what he said. Lilah smiled at him rested her head on his forehead.

"Daryl, you're not the girlfriend having type, you and I both know that." He smirked and nodded his head gently.

"I get it, forget I said anything." He muttered as he let her go and turned to leave. Lilah grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back toward her.

"Daryl what's wrong?" She asked gently. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist once again holding her tight.

"Maybe I'm just tired a everybody thinkin they know me. First Officer dumb fuck thinks I'm capable a beatin on the only person I care about, now you thinkin I cant be a good boyfriend. "He sighed heavily.

"Daryl," She lifted his face gently and met his eyes.

"I could try." He whispered as she cupped his face softly.

"I never said you wouldn't be good at it, I just don't want things to change." She spoke gently as she ran her fingers through his hair before resting them at the base of his neck.

"Well, that's kind a tough shit at this point cause there changing weather you like it or not."

"Daryl, come on."

"No." He barked with a smile on his face. "You always tell me what to do and for some dumb reason I listen, well this time I aint." He scanned her face for any sign of resistance before pulling her tight to his chest. "Every day ya tell me how its goanna be and now it's my turn. It aint like I wanna run off an have a bunch a little babies or some shit like that." She chuckled as he rested his forehead against hers.

"What do you want then?" She smiled as she played with his hair and waited for him to finish.

"I like things the way they are too, that's why I want more. I want you to be mine" He smiled. Lilah bit her lip gently and looked up into his eyes.

"I don't know what to say." She whispered as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Lilah I aint given you a choice here." He chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her. Lilah backed away from him and grinned.

"Ok, ill tell you what." He raised his eyebrow and waited for her to speak. "Hunters bet."

"What? You can't even hunt proper like, that's a suicide mission." He grinned.

"I nearly killed you didn't I?" She eyed him carefully.

"Aright, what do ya got in mind?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder again and kissed him quickly.

"We gotta go into town tomorrow to scavenge and what not."

"Ya." He eyed her, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Quiet weapons, you got your crossbow I got a silencer for my pistol. Should be quiet enough." She smiled before kissing him once again. He nodded and waited for her to get to her point. "You know Rick's goanna suggest we go in teams. So I'll go with you and well keep a tally."

"If I win?" He asked before pulling her into another quick sweet kiss.

"If you win, I'll be your girl."

"Aright, aright, but what if you bag more geeks? What do you get?" he smiled as she wrapped her fingers in his hair.

"hmm… if I win.." She thought for a moment as she played with his hair gently. In a flash of inspiration her eyes grew wide and she smiled. "If I win, You gotta wear a dress." He shook his head and groaned. "That I pick."

"NO!"

"All day."

"Ah Jesus woman, no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I aint some fucking dress wearing faggot that's why." He groaned loudly as he shot her a look of disgust at her suggestion.

"Hey, that's not fair, not all guys that wear dressed are gay." She eyed him sternly.

"Don't fuckin matter, I aint wearin no dress." He barked with a smile on his face.

"Alright then. If there's no bet then I don't have to be your girl." She grinned at him and began to swim away. He caught up with her quickly and pulled her back toward him. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Aright, you got yer stupid bet."

"Even the part with the dress?" She eyed him carefully and smiled.

"Jesus fuck, if itll make ya happy." He groaned loudly. Lilah chirped happily and pulled him in for a hug. "Don't even know what im worried about, ya aint goanna win anyhow." He smiled as they climbed out of the quarry and dressed themselves.

"How do you know? I've taken down plenty on my own thank you." He laughed loudly as he grabbed his weapon and threw his arm around her shoulder. They walked back into camp, laughing the entire way and comparing their most memorable kills.

They stopped walking just outside of Lilah's tent and without any prompting she invited him in. She knew he wouldn't say no and if she had to be honest with herself she had actually enjoyed sleeping next to Daryl's warm strong body the night before. As they lay side by side waiting for sleep, Daryl brushed his hand across the side of her face and smiled.

"I hate you ya know." He muttered with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" she chuckled as she slapped his arm. He laughed softly and rested his head on his hands.

"You make me feel shit, I don't like that. Aint never had no one to care about but myself." Lilah shook her head gently and leaned in for a quick sweet kiss before rolling onto her back and closing her eyes. She could hear the sound of him breathing gently beside her and without thinking she grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her stomach. He smiled and kissed her neck softly before closing his eyes and squeezing her tight.

"I still hate ya." He muttered.

"That's ok. I hated you first." She groaned as she tightened her grip on his hand. After a few moments had passed his voice pierced the silence once again.

"Did not."

"Did too." She quickly replied.

"Did not you fucking liar."

"I may be a liar, but at least I wouldn't choose Superman in a fucking fight that makes me smart." She barked quietly.

"Christ this shit again!" He shouted and sat up. "I was right and you fucking know it."

"Ya ok," She responded sarcastically. "Is everything a contest with you?" She smirked.

"Ya it is, and you know what I always fucking win just like tomorrow I'm goanna make you my bitch and you can't say nothing ta that." He shouted in his self-perceived victory. Lilah rolled her eyes and shouted back.

"I'll say whatever the hell I want when you're parading around camp and trying to hunt after I dress you up like a little fucking girl!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!" Ricks voice came shouting from across the camp. Lilah fell back onto her pillow in a strong fit of laughter, Daryl not far behind. He threw his arm around her stomach once again and kissed her shoulder gently as she regained her breath.

"Good night fucker." She whispered as she nestled herself in his arms. He chuckled against her skin as he squeezed her gently against him.

"I still hate you." He murmured as she closed her eyes and fell asleep to the feel of Daryl's warm breath against her skin.


	7. Pigtails and Lace

The small group gathered at the gates just outside of town. Rick and Glenn passing ideas back and forth as Lilah and Daryl readied there weapons. "We need medicine, food and whatever else we can grab." Rick whispered as the four of them knelt close together. "Glenn, you and Daryl head to the north."

"Nah man." Daryl objected, flashing a knowing look toward Lilah. "You an Glenn take off south, me and Lilah'll take the hospital. We got a score to settle." He grinned. Rick sighed and shook his head.

"No Daryl, now's not the time to argue,"

"No wait, maybe it's not such a bad idea." Glenn interjected. Rick looked over to the tiny Asian and waited for him to explain. "Up North is where the barricades are, there's more geeks there then in the south where were going. Lilah and Daryl have been spending a lot of time in the woods so there kind of used to sneaking around."

"You think that's wise?" Rick asked quickly.

"Ya I do. Think about it Rick these two know how to work together pretty well. They never come back from a hunt empty handed and since Daryl insisted on riding his bike up here for whatever reason.."

"It weren't for no reason," Daryl interrupted sternly. "Yall never let me take er out."

"That's because its loud and only seats two people. No practical reason to be riding that thing around." Glenn eyed Daryl carefully.

"Man, the fuck do you know?" Daryl barked.

"Ok, ok. "Rick interrupted the both of them. "Daryl's driving preference's aside, what are you getting at Glenn?" The small man sighed and turned his attention back toward Rick.

"Me and you can hit up the stores downtown quick and quite. Get in get out, head back to camp. The hospitals bigger they'll need more time to get through it and find what we need so there's no point in all four of us hanging around risking our lives. Daryl and Lilah can just head back whenever there ready." Rick nodded at Glenn's suggestion. The kid was smart and he had never steered Rick in the wrong direction so it was only right that Rick trust him as he had always done.

"Ok. That sounds fair. We all know what we're doing?" He asked as he took one last look around the small group. Everyone nodded and got to their feet quickly before taking off in their separate directions.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to be riding around town on this thing." Lilah shouted over the sound of the wind whipping passed her face at high speed. She'd never been on the back of a motorcycle before and part of her was more than just a little terrified as she squeezed her arms around his waist as tight as she could. Daryl laughed loudly and gunned his motorcycle down the streets of Atlanta without a thought or a care of whom or what heard them coming. He parked the bike half a mile away from the hospital. Far enough away not to attract attention to where they were going but close enough that they could escape quickly if they needed to.

Daryl crept into the dimly lit building, Lilah close at his heels. They were standing in the doorway of the administration building; no light served to benefit them, no sound rang through the halls to calm their nerves. The room was torn apart as if a whirlwind had gone through it, papers lay scattered across the cracked and bloodstained tiles, the lights that were once fixed to the ceiling hung loosely from there displaced wires, some had long since snapped and rested among the debris that littered the floors.

"So how do you wanna do this?" he muttered as he took a peek down the hallway to his left, making sure nothing was coming up to greet them. Lilah checked the right and turned back toward him.

"You go left, I go right,"

"No no no." He shook his head and eyed her carefully. "This place is dangerous, I aint goanna have you runnin around with no backup." He spoke sternly. Lilah pulled her back pack around and fished through it for a moment before pulling out a large black walkie talkie. She handed it to Daryl and smiled.

"If we go together this won't work. Just take it and don't worry about me. Well stay in the main building, keep to the first floor and if we get into any trouble we got these." He took the radio from her reluctantly and clipped it to his belt.

"You got enough ammo?" He asked as he pulled back the bow on his weapon and loaded the first shot. Lilah caught herself staring as he did this in one swift, strong movement. Every muscle in his arms tensed and bulged under his tanned skin as he set it in place and for a moment Lilah almost forgot where she was. She regained herself as he loaded the arrow into place.

"Got half a box, that's about thirty rounds." She explained as he shot her a confused look. He sighed heavily and lifted his crossbow to his shoulder. He didn't like the idea of letting her go off on her own and every instinct in his body told him it was more than a bad idea. He shook his head as he realized it would do him no good to argue, and in one swift motion he reached his free hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in to a rough goodbye kiss. Just as she had begun to fall into the feel of his lips it was over and Daryl was headed off down the long dark hallway.

She screwed the silencer onto the barrel of her pistol quickly and took off in her own direction. Her heart pounding in her chest as she carefully and quietly searched every room. The light of the midday sun poured in through the barred windows aiding her in her search as she looked under beds and through every drawer she could find for anything salvageable. As she knelt down and peeked underneath an abandoned bed she heard the sound of static softly humming from her hip before Daryl's voice came through in a whisper.

"….got one." She heard him chuckled. She stood up quickly and smirked as she lifted the walkie talkie from her belt and pushed down on the sleek black button near the top.

"How do I know you're telling the truth Mr. Dixon?" She asked as she stepped into the bathroom and began rummaging through the cabinets.

"Same way I know you will." There was a short pause as she slipped the bandages she had found into her bag. "Mr. Dixon. Aint no one ever called me that before." She could hear the smile in his voice as the radio once again went quiet.

Lilah made her way up the hall and through the abandoned rooms. She had only run into a few walkers as she moved slowly through the building and they were easy enough to take care of.

"Got another." She chimed into the radio as she stepped over the corpse of her most recent kill and began searching through a small wooden dresser near the window. She caught herself gazing out the window at the crowded street as Daryl chimed in.

"Let's see…" He whispered. "That makes four fer you and about six fer me. Looks like I got the luck here." He laughed lightly. The room went quiet again as Lilah, unable to pull herself away from scene outside merely watched. Watched as those that were meant to be dead and buried roamed the streets, watched as images and flashes of hell on earth played themselves out in front of her. It was her first time back in the city since Rick and the others had found her screaming from the rooftop of a gas station. It was bad then, but somehow over the months she had forgotten just how bad it was and that's why instead of doing what she had come here to do she just watched as tears streamed down her cheeks and reality finally made itself known.

"Lilah you there?" She sat under the window with her gun in her hand. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she rocked herself back and forth slowly. She could hear Daryl's voice breaking through the silence of the desolate and empty room but for some reason unknown to her she just couldn't bring herself to answer him. "Lilah, you best say something or I'm comin to find ya.." He barked loudly this time.

She grabbed the walkie Talkie from her belt and lifted it to her face. As she pushed the button she could hear the sound of static reverberating off of the cold bare walls. "I'm here." She spoke hoarsely and rested her forehead on her knees.

"Thank God, I thought somethin happened to ya." She could hear the relief in his voice as he spoke. "I'm upta eight now, what about you?" He whispered. She sniffed loudly and pressed the button weakly.

"I'm still at four."

"You aint moved." It was more of a statement than a question. Lilah smirked slightly, he knew her too well sometimes and as much as that should have been a good thing. Sometimes it was nothing more than a source of frustration. "Ya gotta get up." She rested the radio on her forehead and sobbed loudly. What was the point, there was nothing left anymore.

"Why Daryl?" She asked through her sobs.

"Because ya just do. That's what surviving is, it's gettin up and getting on with it even if there's no point."

"There's nothing left Daryl." She sobbed. "It's over, It aint goanna get better." She cried into the radio.

"Don't you fuckin give up on me Lilah. You listen and you listen good." He barked. She took a deep breath and placed the radio on the ground next to her as he spoke. "I can sit here an feed you some crap about how you mean the world to me, how I live and breathe fer you or some other bullshit that guys tell pretty girls to make em feel better but the truth is that's a load of horse shit and we both know it."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better." She whispered into the radio.

"I wasn't done. Truth is there are times I can't fuckin stand you, times when all we do is fight and times when I don't even wanna see yer face. You aint my moon an stars or any other bullshit like that but you keep me in line, its what yer good at and that's why you mean so god damn much to me." There was a long silence before Lilah angrily picked up the radio and shoved the button down as hard as she could.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean you asshole! I keep you in line? That's why you fucking like me? Jesus Daryl you could have had the decency to fucking lie to me instead of giving me the worst pep talk ever." She shouted into the mike without thinking about the volume of her voice.

"There's my girl!" He came back happily. "Jesus that was close, I got nine now."

"What the fuck Daryl?" She barked into the receiver as she got to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Ya don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" She barked.

"Do you even know me? I like a challenge, I like a fight. Yer the toughest bitch I know and the only one ever been able to take me in a fight. Ya aint the kind of girl…" There was a break in his speech as Lilah thought about what he was trying to tell her.

"Shit, that one almost had me. Got ten now. Anyway I was sayin, that girl cryin a minute ago. That aint Lilah. Lilah's the girl that nearly killed me with my own crossbow, the only girl in camp willin ta slap me in the face when I need it and even when I don't. Yer the only girl that has the balls ta tell me what to do and I like it. Aint no one bossed me around before but you aint scared a keep me from doin dumb shit an if you give up whose gonna watch my ass when I get too mad ta think?"

Lilah wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled. He was right, she was a tough son of a bitch, and it would take more than a little apocalypse to get in her way.

"If you can take me, you can sure handle some dumb dead bastard I'll tell you what."

"Shut the fuck up Daryl, I got a bet to win." She growled into the radio as she clipped it to her belt and threw her bag around her shoulder. Cocking her pistol she walked out of the empty room and into the hallway. It was her four to his ten, she had a lot of catching up to do and as she rounded the corner to see the face of her rotting enemy she quickly and quietly pulled the trigger. As the creature dropped to the ground with a wet sickening thud a smile crossed her lips. It was all worth it if for no other reason than how pretty Daryl was going to look in lace and pigtails.


	8. A deal's a deal

Lilah made her way down the dark corridors of the hospital with a growing need and excitement. She ran from room to room grabbing everything in sight and killing anything that moved without a pulse.

Boom! "Got another Daryl, that's eight for me." She laughed into the radio before shoving it back onto her belt and jogging across the hall to another room and another kill.

"Got eleven now baby girl."

"That's great hun, but tell me do you prefer silk or lace?" She growled into the radio before dropping it and lifting her gun for another kill. Boom! The creature fell to the ground with a sickening splat. She ransacked the room before jogging out happily and turning the corridor. Her face lit up as she came across a locked supply closet. She worked at the lock for a few moments, stopping only to put a bullet into the head of another walker before the lock popped and the closet door swung open. Just her luck, it hadn't been ransacked and lying before her were shelves upon shelves of every kind of medicine she could want. She pulled a sheet of paper out of her pocket and began comparing names quickly and purposefully.

She worked as fast as she could not knowing where the next geek would be coming from and not wanting to stick around long enough to find out. She tossed every matching bottle into her bag and even made time to grab a few things that looked like they might be good for a ride in the meantime. She zipped up her bag and tossed it over her shoulder once she deemed the job good enough but before she had time to grab her radio a deep wanting growl came from the empty space behind her.

She grabbed her gun and turned around quickly to see the rotted and grotesque face of a creature that was, at least at one time a man. It reached for her and screamed as she lifted her gun and fired a shot into its head. As quick as that it was down and Lilah was jogging over the body with her radio in hand.

"I got ten now Daryl, better watch your ass!" She chimed happily as she found her way to the hospital cafeteria. She thought for a moment about turning around but after deciding she had enough room in her bag for a few more things, headed back toward the pantry to see what goody's it might hold. She rummaged through the cans of soup and vegetable's. Her mind was fixed on something sweeter and harder to find. Just as she had given up hope her eyes lit up and she pulled out a box of Oatmeal cookies.

"YES!" She screamed unthinkingly. She ducked down and looked out over the cafeteria quickly. Once she was sure nothing had heard her she dropped her bag and began tossing boxes into what empty space was left. Cookies and cakes, fruit snacks and… Her eyes lit up and she did an excited dance where she stood. Jello. They had the water to spare, and no one would argue with Jello, she thought to herself as she tossed the small boxes into her bag. Deciding that was enough she zipped it up and lifted the bag onto her shoulder. It was heavier now, it would weigh her down for sure but there was nothing in the world more worth it than pure, refined, bad for you sugar.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the dead fridge on her way out of the cafeteria and made her way back down the hallways toward the administrative office. "Daryl I'm on my way back. I got what we need." She chirped into the radio as she rounded the corner but it was wasted breath. He had already perched himself on the registration desk and was smiling happily as she bounced over to him.

"What are you so damn happy about?" He smiled as she stopped in front of him. She pulled the bag off of her shoulder and unzipped it to show him her prize.

"This." She smiled happily as he grabbed the box of cookies from her bag. A look of excited approval spanned his face.

"Oh my god, you're amazing." He smiled as he ripped open the box and quickly shoved one in his mouth. He groaned happily as he relished in the sweet taste. "You know," He shoved a cookie toward her before closing the box and dropping it into her bag. "You should do this instead of hunting with me." He smiled as he swallowed the last of his sweet treat. "All Glenn and them come back with is beans and shit, you know how to make a man happy." He smirked at her as she zipped up the bag and lifted it over her shoulder again.

"So before we leave, we have a matter that needs discussing." She smiled as she opened her water and took a long deliberate drink. He stole the bottle from her and did the same before handing it back and jumping off of the desk.

"I got me eleven," He boasted proudly. "Last I heard you only had ten so I guess that makes me the winner." He grinned as he stepped over to her and went to lean in for his victory kiss. Before he had the chance to take his prize Lilah lifted her gun over his shoulder and aimed down the hallway carefully. A walker came stumbling out of one of the patient rooms and turned toward them. As he growled Lilah pulled the trigger silencing him forever

"Eleven. It's a tie." She smirked as the creature fell to the ground with a sickening splat. A look of defeated disappointment crossed over Daryl's face as she smiled up at him.

"How is that even fair?" He groaned shocked and surprised. Lilah laughed and dropped her bag to the floor as he ran his hands over his exasperated face. She shoved her gun into her belt and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him tight to her. She leaned in and kissed him gently, running her fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. For a moment she thought he would pull away but instead her heart jumped clear into her throat as he tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth against hers. Before now the experience had always been friendly, pure and simple. But as his hands explored her back pulling her tight and making it impossible for her to break away even if she wanted to, there was a need growing between them. Something neither of them had felt before this moment.

She gripped at the back of his neck gently as his tongue danced around hers taking in every sweet taste and sensation. His warm calloused hands slid under her shirt and grazed the soft sensitive skin of her back before grabbing her hips and lifting her onto the reception desk in front of them. He leaned into her and pressed his hard body against hers as his kiss grew into something hungry, something primal. She gripped at his hair and sighed softly as his lips began to explore the side of her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder. The feel of his warm breath against her skin drove her mad and when his teeth grazed the sensitive skin at the nape of her neck it was everything she had not to cry out and beg for mercy.

"Daryl.." She breathed as he teased her side with his fingers and bit down on her shoulder once again. She gripped at his hair buried her face in the top of his head. "Daryl, stop." She whimpered as he lifted himself up and brushed his lips against hers.

"Why?" He closed his eyes and cupped her face gently before kissing her once more. She honestly didn't have a good enough reason to stop him, but seeing the hospital dim around them was a pretty good sign that night was close behind and that meant it was time to high tale it out of the city before it was too late.

"We can't stay here." She bit her lip as he groaned and leaned in toward her once more. She drew back and smiled. "Besides, it was a tie."

"So?" He questioned her as he helped her off of the desk.

"so," She grabbed her bag and lifted it over her shoulder. "That means it's time for you to keep your end of the deal." She grinned as he grabbed his weapon and walked over to her. Placing a hand on her neck he pulled her toward him and kissed her softly.

"So does that mean your mine?" He whispered as she pulled away from him.

"Deals a deal." She smiled as she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his.

"Now that's goanna take some getting used to." He groaned as he looked down at their interlaced hands and followed her out of the broken hospital and onto the street.

"I can't believe I let ya fucking do this to me." He shouted over the wind as they rode back toward camp. Lilah laughed loudly and tightened her grip on his waist.

"Well in your defense I did have a gun to your head." She smiled as she leaned over and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Daryl groaned as he gunned his bike and they flew past the desolate and broken down streets and out of the city.

As they pulled up the hill slowly and stopped the bike more than a few eyes were turned in disbelief toward the pair. Daryl shut off his bike and groaned.

"Do I have to?" He turned to her quickly hoping like hell she would change her mind. She flashed him a sympathetic look before lifting her gun to his temple and turning the safety off. He climbed off of the bike slowly and kept his head down as she led him through camp in a baby pink, strapless bridesmaids dress. Lilah made sure to pick out one adorned with fabric roses and rhinestones to match the brightly colored barrettes she had put in his hair as a finishing touch. She had wanted to try for makeup but even with the gun pointed squarely at his head he still fought her with all he had.

"Whoa, Daryl Looking good." Dale shouted from the roof of his R.V as they walked past.

"Ya man, gotta tell ya that's definitely your shade of pink." Rick called out from the fire pit as the hillbilly walked past them at gun point. Lilah walked by his side, fighting hard to stifle the strong fit of laughter that was threatening to push its way through her at any moment.

"Ok alright!" Daryl shouted throwing his hands into the air. "I get it, its fuckin funny. Go on let it out." He crossed his arms in front of him as the camp burst into laughter.

"Hey Daryl, if I remember correctly," Rick began as he walked over to the annoyed looking man. "Last night you were saying something about making Lilah your bitch, but as I see it," He scanned Daryl from head to toe before fighting back a chuckle of his own. "Well I hate to say this man, but she dominated you."

"Ya ya ya, laugh it up. Aint goanna happen again." He sneered before turning to Lilah.

"Oh I don't know about that." She smiled as she gave into the strong fits of laughter that she had bottled up for far too long.

Daryl insisted on wearing the dress for the rest of the night as they sat around the fire and swapped stories. Lilah passed around the sweets she had saved from the hospital and every time he thought that no one was looking Daryl would slip his hand around hers if only for a quick moment.

Things were getting better for the group even if it was only one step at a time and no matter how desperate things got they would always have each other to get them through it. At least that's how they thought it would always be, but as things go in the end of days no one is safe. A lesson that can only be learned the hard way.


	9. History

**A/N – I know I'm messing with the story line a little bit, but that's the beauty of fan fiction and the like. I may re write a few things here and there but it's all for the sake of storytelling. **

The days had passed quietly and for the first time in a long time the group was beginning to feel safe. They all knew that at some point they would have to move further away from the city, the dead were beginning to wander closer to camp in search of food but nobody wanted to think much of it as they went about their daily chores and enjoyed their new found sense of comfort and normalcy for as long as they could.

Lilah spent most of her time by the quarry. Something had been eating away at her over the last couple of days, something she couldn't quite put her finger on but somehow sitting on the rocks and watching the water lap at the sandy shore made everything go away, even if it was only for a couple of hours.

Daryl and Rick had gone into town in hopes of finding food enough for the group and even though she knew they were more than capable of the job, Lilah couldn't help but be a little worried that they might not come back. She never liked it when anyone went into town let alone Daryl. With as hot tempered as he was there was always a chance the dumb son of a bitch would get himself killed.

She turned her attention back toward the water and smiled as the peaceful scene washed all the worry and care away from her.

"How ya doing?" Dale's voice came from behind her, startling her from her serene meditation. She turned to him and smiled as he tiptoed toward her and took a seat at her side.

"Good, really good." She smiled and leaned back on her arms.

"I see you out here a lot, you don't talk to anyone much these days." He chirped as she lifted her face to the sky and allowed the warmth of the sun to wash over her olive skin. She sighed and looked over toward the old man.

"What's there to talk about Dale?" She smiled at him before continuing. "So, how about that apocalypse? I hear rotting corpses are in style this season?" She raised an eyebrow as the old man laughed happily.

"Ya, I guess you're right." He sighed as he looked out over the water. "It's beautiful down here." She nodded in agreement and closed her eyes allowing the suns warm sensation to take hold before moving her legs under her in a more comfortable position.

"That's why I come out here. Down here, there's no worry, no walkers,"

"Like none of it ever happened." He finished her sentence with a smile. She turned to him and patted his knee gently.

"Exactly, you get it." A quiet moment passed between them and in that moment they were just two friends enjoying the day together. Not surviving, not worrying about food and guns and god forbid the geeks. It wasn't long before Dale broke the silence once again.

"So, you and Dixon huh?" He asked her happily. She chuckled and shook her head.

"That really a question?" She grinned.

"No, I'm just saying. Are you sure you want to get involved in something like that? Daryl's not easy to live with." He explained himself with as much love and care as he could muster. Lilah had become like a daughter to him and she knew deep down his concern was only out of love and nothing more.

"No, you're right." She smiled looking out over the water. She closed her eyes as a cool breeze whipped around them bringing with it the smell of water and the hot summer air. "He's not easy to live with at all. But that's what makes it fun." Dale chuckled loudly and shook his head. "What?" She smiled at him as he looked down.

"Fun?" He looked over at her questioningly. "Sweetheart, last night Jim and I had to pull him off of you. He had a knife to your throat." He spoke disbelievingly.

"Dale." She spoke quickly. "He wouldn't have hurt me. You have to know that." She spoke gently. He shrugged and met her eyes slowly.

"Sometimes I don't know. I'm just looking out for you." He ran his hand over the top of her head softly as he flashed her a worried smile.

"Dale," She spoke softly and turned to face him. "Daryl wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I know it seems that way but he'd take a bullet for me and I know you know that." She smiled assuredly as she tied her hair back into a ponytail. Dale nodded and patted her shoulder as he stood.

"Alright I believe you." He said softly as he offered her his hand. She took it graciously and stood, pulling him into a quick hug.

"Thank you." She chirped as she pulled away.

"Come on, it's getting dark. Let's get some food into you." He smiled as he led her away from the quarry and back toward camp. There wasn't much aside from the beans and the remaining scraps of meat to be passed around the group but somehow it was enough. Dale and Andrea regaled them with stories of their families, making it hard for anyone's mind to wander off into the cold dark depths of reality. They had made themselves a family within the safety of the group and in some ways no one wanted things to change.

"So Lilah," Rick piped up after the group had gone silent.

"Whats up?" She asked happily, placing her plate down in front of her.

"Well, I was just wonderin and I'm sure everyone else is a little curious where you came from?" She laughed and wiped her hands off on her jeans.

"I came from the roof of the Amico gas station you know that." She smiled over at him. Rick shook his head as she grabbed a beer from the cooler next to her.

"No, no that's not what I want to know." Lilah nodded her head and sighed.

"Ok, well I was born and raised here in Georgia. In a little house just outside of the city. My dad was a farmer and well I was just kind of born into the life." She began as she opened her beer and took a quick drink. "My daddy was a son of a bitch. Beat on my mom and me, but never touched my brother not once." The group went silent as they turned to her and listened carefully to her words.

"When the outbreak hit my dad wanted to end it all in a good ol fashioned murder suicide but my mom wasn't having any of that. She kind of grew a pair that day and ill never forget it. He beat her for years and one day she comes upstairs with this wild look in her eyes. Tells me and my brother to lock the door and don't come out. So we did." She took another drink and sighed as she made her best attempt to choose her words as carefully as she could.

"How old is your brother?" Amy asked from her sisters arms on the other side of the fire.

"He's twenty nine, three years older than me."

"And you still lived there?" Shane asked quietly. Lilah smirked and nodded.

"Farmers kids don't move out like city kids do. We stay until the work is done." She explained.

"So what happened?" Glenn asked as he walked behind her and grabbed himself a drink.

"For a while, nothing. Mom and dad fought downstairs and Brett and I did our best to ignore it. After a while the fighting got louder and then it stopped when she grabbed his gun and turned it on him. We went downstairs after we heard the gunshot. She was just crying, she wouldn't stop." Lilah shook her head and took another large drink from her beer. "She told me and Brett to leave, to go to the city and find help. So we got our things and we left. Didn't get a few feet down the road before we heard the gun again." The group gasped nearly in unison as Lilah finished her beer quickly. She sighed and turned her head to the ground beneath her feet.

"Brett convinced me to go back. We stayed for a while, buried Dad and mom, gathered what we could and took off about a week later. When we got to Atlanta, the worst had already hit and we walked right into it with no weapons, no ammo and no idea how to survive. So we did the best we could, we scavenged a few weapons and set up shop in the gas station. Few days before you showed up," She turned toward Rick and nodded. "Brett took off, said he wasn't goanna die in the city like some animal in a trap. That was the last time I saw him. You showed up about two days later." She smiled over at Rick.

The camp was quite for what seemed like hours after Lilah had finished talking. "I'm sorry you guys, I didn't mean to be a downer." She smiled up at them.

"Don't you worry about it sweetheart." Dale nodded at her gingerly. Amy stood up quietly and made her way toward the camper behind them. "Where are you going?" Angela asked softly.

"I have to pee." Amy smirked. "Geeze you try to be discreet around here." She sighed as she continued her walk to the bathroom. The group erupted in laughter and continued with their stories of the night allowing Lilah's tale of tragedy to be thankfully forgotten. After a few moments had passed Amy came storming out of the camper and shouted.

"Were out of toilet paper?" Before anyone had the chance to respond Amy had shattered the peace of the night with a blood chilling scream. Turning in their places, panic had taken over the camp as they saw the young woman struggling against a walker that had latched itself onto her arm, turning her quickly from a girl into a meal. The group scattered away from the oncoming hoard of walkers in fits of screaming panic. Lilah grabbed her gun and ran to the front lines to protect the family she had created for herself.

She counted easily twelve of the shambling dead as they made their way up the hill and her heart began to panic and the thought of more to come. "SHANE LOOK LEFT!" She screamed. The cop twisted his body and aimed his gun ending the life of what used to be a young girl. Lilah took down two and began to run backward as the hoard rushed at them with frenzied hungry eyes. The sounds of gunshot's and screams echoed through the night as Rick and Daryl made their way into the camp, firing at anything that got in between them and the living.

Lilah stood stunned, watching the gruesome scene in front of her barely aware that a walker had stumbled mere inches from her. It grabbed her ponytail quickly and pulled her in for the bite before she fell back just barely out of its reach. She lifted her gun and froze as she saw the familiar man reach down and grab at her once again. "Jack?" She whispered as he stood before her, barely a shadow of what he once was. His Jeans were ripped and stained with blood; his shirt had been torn off exposing the deep seeping hole in his side. His face still held the same anger and disdain that it had when they had left him in the woods to die. He fell on top of her and growled as he clawed at her face. The smell of death and hell wafted off of him and for a moment Lilah thought she would be sick. She struggled against him and pushed his face away from hers with her arm, lifting her gun to his temple with her free hand.

"You can rot in hell you sadistic son of a bitch!" She screamed as she pulled the trigger. His lifeless body came crashing down on her chest knocking the wind out of her and covering her in a mess of brains and blood. She struggled to push him off of her but without her breath she couldn't find the strength. The camp whent quiet as the last walker fell and all Lilah could hear was the sound of Daryl's frantic shouts as he ran to her side and tossed Jacks body off of her quickly.

"No no no no." he begged as he knelt over her. She struggled to catch her breath as he dropped his crossbow and ran his hands over her wiping away the blood and checking her for wounds.

"Daryl?" She managed to choke out as he frantically brushed her bloody matted hair from her face. She coughed and gasped as the cool air came rushing into her lungs, burning her chest and filling her body with a searing pain.

"Are you ok? Were you bit?" He shouted as she sat up slowly. She shook her head and looked into his worried eyes. He sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around her lifting her into a tight relived embrace. "Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again." He shouted into her shoulder as he held on tightly making nearly impossible for her to breath.

The group's sobs and frantic cries filled the air as Daryl helped Lilah get to her feet. What remained of the little family held on to their loved ones that had managed to survive. As Daryl and Lilah made their way toward the camper her heart dropped as it hit her just how many were not so lucky. She stopped and cried out softy as she realized what it was that had caught everyone's attention.

Andrea was on her knees bent over the fallen body of her sister. She wasn't dead yet but it didn't take a doctor to know that she soon would be. Lilah brought her hand up over her mouth as a flood of emotion ripped through her.

"Amy…. I don't know what to do." Andrea whispered softly as she held on to her sisters gasping body, tears pouring out of her as she wiped the blood away from her face. "Amy." She whispered again as her sister took one last breath. Andrea screamed into the night as she clutched on to her sisters body in horror and disbelief.

The group turned away and shed their tears for the fallen girl. Lilah buried her face in Daryl's chest as her own pain ripped through her. There never was a sweeter soul to walk the earth and no one would be more missed than there fallen sister and friend.


	10. The game

A/N – no I'm not taking them to the CDC. I don't feel like writing it. So were going in another direction.

Not a soul in camp slept that night and barely anyone had spoken a word until dawn broke. Andrea sat over her sisters body as the rest of them slowly and regrettably took to the task of burying their dead and burning the infected. Lilah couldn't, wouldn't watch and wanted no part of it as she crawled into her tent and laid down on her side. She grabbed her pillow and held it tightly against her chest as she sobbed loudly into the fabric. Startled by the sound of the zipper pulling, she looked up to see Daryl dropping his pick axe just outside the entrance before he crawled inside and laid down next to her.

"You aright?" he asked as he brushed the loose strands of hair that had stuck to her cheek's to the side. She bit her lip and shook her head as the familiar sting of tears made it impossible for her to keep her eyes open. She felt him pull the pillow from her arms gently and wrap his arms around her softly.

"She was my friend." Lilah cried into his chest as he stroked her hair gently. He held her there for what felt like hours as she shook gently against him. It wasn't until the sound of her cries stopped that he finally let go and ran his hand down the side of her face. She smiled weakly and sat up, wiping the tears from her cheeks and taking a deep breath. Daryl groaned and shook his head gently as he sat up and rested his arms on his knees.

"Im.. Im not good at this kind of thing." He muttered. Lilah looked toward him and chuckled softly.

"What do you mean? You're doing fine." She sniffed loudly and wiped the last of her tears from her face. He smirked and stretched his leg out, reaching into the pocket of his jeans quickly.

"I... I um was goanna give this to you last night. Maybe it'll cheer you up or somethin." He muttered quickly as he lifted his hand out and offered it to her. Confused, she reached over and allowed him to drop his gift into her hand. She looked into her palm and laughed lightly as she lifted a small jeweled deer connected to a silver chain and twirled it with her fingers.

"Daryl!" She smiled, surprised and a little amused. "Where on earth did you find a rhinestone deer?" She chuckled as she took a closer look at it. He scoffed and took the necklace from her.

"Weren't no rhinestone." He smiled as he moved behind her and brushed her hair away from her neck. He dropped the charm in front of her and fumbled with the clasp. "I found it in a jewelry store. Aint never been in one of those before." He muttered as he finally managed to clasp the necklace. She twirled the jewel in her fingers and smiled as he took a seat next to her. "Told Rick I wanted to do somethin for ya, fer all you done for me. He said girls like diamonds, flowers and all that crap." She laughed lightly at his words and looked up from the charm. He smiled and pointed toward it nervously.

"Was the first thing we ever hunted together." He smiled. Lilah felt tears forming behind her eyes but these weren't tears of sadness, these were tears of a more welcome kind. She leaned over and taking Daryl's face in her hands, pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes. He cupped her face gently and gripped at her hair as she tilted her head to the side and allowed his tongue to reach out and taste her. In one swift motion Daryl pressed into her, knocking her onto her back and pinning her to the hard floor beneath them. Lilah sighed softly as his lips broke away from hers and began to explore her neck quickly and hungrily. She gripped at his hair and wrapped her legs around his hips as he ran his hands up her side, lifting her shirt and exploring her soft and delicate skin with his fingertips. He pressed his hips into hers roughly as his fingers found their way to the sensitive skin underneath her breast. Lilah closed her eyes and bit her lip, crying out softly as he traced the delicate patch with his thumb, his every movement demanding a response from the whimpering girl beneath him.

Daryl kissed her hungrily as he moved his hand to cup her sweet beautiful breast, but just as his fingers began to graze past her nipple a voice called from outside the tent.

"HEY DARYL? Where are ya? We got a problem out here." He dropped his hand to her side and gripped her shirt tightly as he groaned into her shoulder.

"son of a BITCH!" He shouted as Lilah ran her hands through his hair and laughed loudly. He lifted himself up and flashed her an angry look. "Oh you think that's funny?" He smirked.

"Oh my god yes." She laughed as she looked up at him and cupped his face gently. Daryl flashed her an evil grin before he leaned down and kissed her hard and demanding. He ran his hand over her breast and down her stomach, working quickly at the button of her jeans as he swallowed her moans in his quick hungry kisses. Finally getting her jeans loose he lifted himself and growled softly as he reached his hand into her jeans and stroked at her gently, hitting all the wrong places making sure to avoid the spot that would crave contact the most. He leaned down and bit her shoulder softly as she gripped at his hair and whimpered beneath him.

Quickly and without warning Daryl took his hand from her jeans, grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. She looked up at him, her eyes needy and wanting. He rested his forehead on hers as he pressed his hips into her one last time, commanding a soft, hungry moan from her chest. "Do you want me?" He growled softly. Lilah bit her lip and rocked her hips against him.

"Yes." She whispered as she reached up to kiss him. He pulled away from her and smiled.

"Too bad." He grinned as he stood and walked out of the tent. Lilah lay on the ground shocked and grinning as she groaned.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed as his shadow passed over the side of her tent.

"Aint so funny now is it." He called back as he moved out of sight, his soft laughter trailing behind him.

After Lilah managed to regain her composure and sanity she made her way out of the tent and toward the group. In the time Lilah and Daryl were gone they had managed to deal with their dead and those who weren't mourning had gathered themselves together to discuss their next move.

"We can't stay here, after last night I think it's best if we get the hell out of here."

"Ya and go where Shane?" There was a lot of tension in the group and rightfully so. They had no plan, little food and barely any gas. No one wanted to leave like that, it was suicide but they didn't have any other option. It was either leave and take their chanced or stay and risk death. "We aint goanna get far with the gas that we have, "

"I'm aware of that Rick." Shane interrupted him and sighed. "But we aint got a choice." Lilah walked up to the arguing group and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Seems to me the biggest problem we got is lack of gas. Can't go far with what we have right?" She asked as the rest of them stood quietly.

"Ya, we'll be lucky to get 30 miles out, that aint goanna do us any good." Rick sighed as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Ok so we go home." Lilah spoke assuredly. The others looked at her in confusion.

"Home?" Rick asked, eyeing her carefully.

"Ya the farm I grew up at."

Shane shook his head and smiled. "I don't see how that's goanna help us."

"I told you last night Shane. We were farmers, they always keep fuel on hand and my daddy was no exception to that." He looked toward Rick and lifted his eyebrow.

"What do ya think?" He asked quickly. Rick shrugged before nodding his head gently.

"We aint goanna get far with what we got, if we can fuel up there it'll at least get us a little farther and give us a little more time to plan." Shane nodded his head and patted Lilah on the shoulder.

"Alright then, it's a plan. Thanks Lilah." He smiled before walking off to inform the rest of the camp.

"Don't mention it." She called after him.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Daryl asked her gently.

"Ya why wouldn't it be?" She eyed him carefully, crossing her arms at her chest. He shrugged and looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

"Sometimes it aint such a good idea to go home. Can mess you up ya know." Lilah chuckled and eyed him with a smile.

"Is the great Daryl Dixon worried about little ol me?" She asked in the best southern bell voice she could manage. He smirked at her and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Aint worried about no one but myself." He grinned as he leaned in and kissed her gently. Daryl helped her as she packed up her tent and what little possessions she had left. At least that's what he would have said had anyone asked. As reality would have it Daryl watched as Lilah struggled with her tent and tossed her bags into the back of his truck, careful not to nudge his bike.

"You goanna help or just sit on your ass all day?" She asked exhausted and out of breath as she lifted the last of their things into the truck. Daryl shook his head and grinned at her as he threw his crossbow in the back and leaned against his truck. "And why not?" She groaned as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Aint no need, ya already did it yerself." He smiled as she slapped him on the arm and climbed into the cab. He crawled in after her and closed the door loudly behind him before looking out the window to make sure the rest of the group was ready to go.

"You know, you're usually all about lending a hand. What gives?" She asked handing him a rare cigarette. He took it graciously and lit it quickly before passing the lighter over to her.

"A man's got needs little girl," He looked over to her and grinned. "You left me hanging bad in that tent today." Lilah's jaw dropped and she scoffed.

"I did not." She laughed loudly. "That wasn't my fault and you know it." She grinned as Daryl offered her a heartfelt laugh. He leaned over and kissed her forehead quickly before putting the truck in drive and following Rick out of the confines of the camp. "Besides, what does that have to do with whether or not you're helping me?" She smiled. Daryl stared ahead with a wide grin on his face.

"Not much really," he smiled toward her. "Just gives me a reason to make yer life difficult." Lilah shook her head and groaned as they flew down the empty and broken roads toward her old family home. When Daryl makes up his mind about something there's no point in arguing, she knew this better than anyone. She chuckled softly as she leaned her head out the window and closed her eyes.

"This is goanna be fun."


	11. The comforts of home

The dirt road that led up to the old farmhouse was half a mile long and lined with old apple trees that had just begun to blossom in the summer heat. Lilah cocked her head out of the window and took in the sight as they approached her old family home. Once a plantation it had more than enough room for one family let alone ten. Seven bedrooms, four bathrooms and all the fertile soil a man could ask for. Her daddy had spent most of his life growing corn as most good southern man did and despite the dark history the place held, a lot of good memories flooded her as she closed her eyes and took in the familiar sensations.

The smell of fresh apples brushed past her face as the warm summer wind tussled her hair gently. She looked out over the expansive green pastures and toward the forest that bordered it. If Rick would allow it, there was no reason they couldn't stay here. Her daddy had enough seed saved up that with the proper amount of hard work they would have enough food to last the for years, that wasn't even taking into account the wildlife that called the woods around them home.

Lilah let the possibilities of what could be swim through her mind as Daryl killed the engine and looked up at her family home in awe. "You lived here?" He stated shocked and amazed. Lilah nodded and climbed out of the truck quickly. The others held the same looks of shock and amazement as Lilah walked passed them and smiled at the familiar structure before her.

"Good grief child, when you said farm house I didn't think you meant this." Dale spoke amazed as he patted her on the back.

"It gets better guys." She smiled as she moved to stand before them.

"Ya how's that?" Rick smiled at her as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well for one, there's enough room for all of us," She grinned. "For another the water system is pumped through the lake down there a ways." She turned and pointed toward the back of the house. "Daddy set it up with its own filtration system so it's completely safe to use, so no need to boil water anymore. And," She looked over toward the girls. "We have a washer and dryer." The girls all smiled and applauded in unison.

"Ya but don't you need power to run all that?" Shane asked as he made his way to the front.

"Generators." Lilah began.

"But we don't have the gas for that babe." Daryl piped in as he leaned on his truck.

"We don't need it." She smiled back. "Thing you have to understand about my dad is he was a war vet, very paranoid. He basically fortified the house for something like this. Well.." She thought for a moment. "Not exactly like this but you get my drift. The generators run on Kerosene and Ethanol, there's enough stocked up in the barn to last a couple of months and if I remember right, daddy planted corn this spring so it should be ready to harvest in a few weeks. We can make more out of some of it and eat the rest."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Shane asked curiously.

"Ya, and why in the hell did you leave?" Carol piped in happily. Lilah laughed nervously as she twirled her hair in her fingers.

"Bad history, come on Carol I told you my story last night. Would you have stayed?" Carol lifted her hands in defeat and turned to take her daughter in her arms. The group looked at Lilah happily, thanking her as each of the grabbed there things and filed past her to pick their rooms.

Lilah led them inside and gave them the grand tour of her childhood home.

"The kitchens this way," She pointed off to the left. "And the living room over there." Pointing to the right. She knelt down in front of Carl and Sophia. "And I think we still have an old Nintendo if you want to go check it out." She smiled. Their eyes lit up and quick as lightning the kids fought their way into the large room to see for themselves. As Lilah showed them where the dining room and library were they could hear Carl and Sophie shouting with excitement from the living room.

"Obviously they found it." Rick smiled as he threw his arm around his wife and kissed her gently on the forehead. The group laughed happily as Lilah took them upstairs and showed them to their rooms. They had their pick of the bunch and for the first time in a long time Carl and Sophia would be spared the awkwardness of having to sleep with their parents.

"Every room is fair game. Except this one." She smiled as she opened a large wooden door at the end of the hallway and stepped into her old familiar bedroom. It was nice to be home and despite the unpleasentries of her memories, she had missed it. Before she had a chance to really relish in the memory the door swung open once again and Daryl grinned as he tossed his duffle bag down on her neat white bed spread. She eyed him carefully as he sat down and made himself right at home without even the slightest hint of approval from her.

"Can I help you?" She smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No I'm good." Daryl grinned as he kicked off his boots and laid himself heavily down on her bed.

"Just goanna make yourself at home then?" She moved to stand in front of him. He crossed his arms over his head and smiled up at her.

"Yup."

"Not even goanna ask?" She shifted her weight to the other foot and twisted her face to make her annoyance known.

"Nope." He spoke slowly as he closed his eyes and grinned. After a moments deliberation Lilah dropped to her knees in front of him and nudged his legs apart with her elbow. He raised his eyebrow at her as she ran her hands up his thighs and positioned herself between his legs. He smiled happily has her hands ran over his belt and up his we defined stomach lifting his shirt gently as she raised herself up to plant a well-placed kiss just under his belly button. He sighed happily and closed his eyes as she kissed him once more, a little higher this time.

"Now that's more like it." He groaned as she lifted his shirt a little higher and brought her lips to his stomach one last time, flicking her tongue against his skin slightly. "A man could get used ta this." He smiled as she giggled slightly against him. Before he had a chance to react Lilah had taken a quick breath and blew into his stomach as hard as she could. Daryl flailed and cried out as she did it once more before she stood.

"What the fuck!" He shouted as he tried to control his fits of laughter.

"That's what you get for not helping me earlier." She frowned as he stood and grabbed her roughly around the waist.

"You are an evil, evil woman." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. She placed her hands gently on his shoulders as his lips explored hers happily. As much as she hated him at times, kissing Daryl was always a rush. It was sweet and angry, rough and gentle all at the same time, like no other man she had ever tasted. As he pulled away she smiled, playing with the collar of his shirt as he looked down at her.

"What?" He whispered as she looked to his chest thoughtfully. She shook her head and kissed him gently before pulling away and heading to leave the room. "Where are ya going?" he asked as he sat down and slipped his boots on, fully intending to follow her.

"The house isn't up and running yet. I wanna get the generators on so we can shower." Daryl smiled happily at the word as he finished lacing up his boots and quickly followed her out of the room.

As they walked past the fenced in green pastures, the barn and toward the back of the house Lilah told Daryl about her life growing up there. How she had developed a love of horses at a young age and up until the night she had to leave, had cared for them and even one more than a few blue ribbons at various state fairs. She pointed toward a small orchard that she claimed had the best apples in all of Georgia. It wasn't more than five or six trees but it was enough for her to be proud of. As they made there way to the back of the house Daryl saw a line of machinery that couldn't even begin to identify.

He recognized the generators as soon as he saw them. Eight lined up in a row. Above them were sheets of metal connected by wires and below that variouse gauges and knobs that he couldn't make heads or tails of.

"So how does this all work?" he questioned as she went to each generator one by one and checked the fuel gauges.

"Well, Basically We turn these baby's on and this little box here," She said pointing toward something that looked like an oversized fuse box. "That's what lets me turn the solar on and off. So Say during the day I want to run on fuel I do this." She said as she flipped on six different switches and with a loud hum the silver boxes all came to life.

"I flip these switches," She called over the hum of the generators as she reached back into the box and flipped the rest. "And they tell the solar panels to charge the batteries over there and they run the lights at night." Daryl laughed nervously as he looked over the contraption one last time.

"That's pretty complicated." He said shyly.

"Don't worry," She smiled over at him. "I don't know much about it, just what switches to hit and when."

As Lilah and Daryl made their way back into the house they were greeted with a smiling group of people. It was hard living in tents, camping every day of your life. And for them it was a welcome treat to get the chance to spend some time indoors, a chance to pretend that nothing had happened.

With the help of the girls Lilah had raided her father's well stocked pantry and treated the group to a meal that thankfully didn't include beans. With the help of a sparse liquor cabinet and some homemade wine the group was in high spirits and Lilah was glad that she could repay them all for everything they had done for her.

As the night went on they all piled into the warm embrace of a much needed shower and turned in, not to sleeping bags but beds. Real mattress and box spring beds. Lilah knew they wouldn't be able to stay long. They weren't that far outside of the city limits and the dead had made their way to the house before. She could only hope that there time here would last as long as possible, to give everyone she had grown to love the comforts of home for as long as she could.


	12. Southern comfort

After everyone had crawled into bed Lilah decided it was time to treat herself to a much needed wash. After all how long could a person go with dirt and zombie guts in their hair before they started to feel gross? She let the water heat up as she peeled her blood stained top and jeans off, discarding them in a corner as she began to run a brush through her matted hair. As she stared into the mirror a girl looked back at her, a girl she didn't recognize. She was thin, muscular and world weary. Her thick blond hair hung down past her shoulders in painful knots landing softly just above her breast.

In her deep blue eyes she could see sadness and her heart went out to the girl in the mirror. She had lost a lot, this Lilah could tell. She had seen hell and come back to tell the tale, not a thing many people can do with their sanity in once piece. She smiled wearily at the reflection and turned away, part of her couldn't take the sight any longer but another bigger part of her could feel the bathroom heating up and inviting her to the warm recesses of the shower she so desperately needed.

She climbed in and immediately she was overcome with joy as she ran her hair under the warm tap. Her body ached and groaned as it poured off of her, she needed this more than she needed anything else and nothing could be as wonderful as this moment. She watched the water run off of her taking with it the dirt and dried blood that had covered her. Thankfully she watched it disappear and smiled happily as she grabbed a bar of soap and held it under her nose. She closed her eyes and sniffed happily, taking in the scent as deep as she possibly could. It had been a long time since she smelled anything other than dirt and sweat; she didn't want to miss any part of this.

After what felt like hours she finally stumbled out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She cleared the mirror with her hand and took one last look at the girl in the looking glass before heading off down the hall to her old bedroom. Lilah didn't take her time as she quickly changed into a deep green nightgown and ran a comb through her hair. It had been months since she had been within the comforts of her old family home and a part of her grew anxious to walk through its halls one last time.

She made her way past the bedrooms quietly, the sounds of soft snoring poured out of each room and into the dimly lit hallway. A sudden feeling of happiness washed over her as she climbed down the stairs slowly and made her way into the large living room. She was grateful for the chance to repay them for all their kindness and the opportunity to give them something they so dearly missed in the struggle for survival. They didn't need to merely survive any longer, at least for a little while they could all taste the sweetness of a normal life.

She threw herself down on a large black overstuffed couch and brought her knees up to her chest as she looked over the furniture she had grown up with and the pictures that hung delicately on the walls, the only things that were left to remind her of her family if she ever felt the need to be reminded. There were never any pictures of her father, which wasn't such a bad thing as far as she was concerned. But her mother made sure to take as many pictures of the three of them as she could. Her mother loved her children more than anything; they were what kept her alive and breathing through the worst of it. She was Lilah's favorite person in the whole world and the most important person in her life.

The silence that had surrounded her was broken by the sound of soft footsteps coming around to her side of the couch. "Do you mind if I sit?" Rick asked drunkenly. She chuckled lightly and shook her head. He stumbled over and threw himself down on the couch, sighing heavily before he finally turned his head to her and spoke. "You're… you're good people you know that?" He asked her. Lilah stared at him for a long moment before bursting out into a short fit of laughter.

"Thank you Rick." She laughed, patting his knee gently.

"I'm sorry, I drank a bit too much. I really didn't mean to." He explained.

"No, no its ok." She chuckled lightly. "After everything you've been through, you deserve it." She smiled over at him. He nodded his head gently and rested his head on the back of the couch.

"I'm going to go to bed, but I just wanted to thank you first." He muttered as he struggled to lift his head back up.

"Don't worry about it Rick, and don't thank me. This is my way of thanking all of you. I would be dead if you hadn't taken me in." She whispered softly. Rick grabbed her hand and gently kissed her knuckles before flashing her a warm smile.

"Your good people." He repeated with a smile before he struggled to pull himself off of the couch and stumbled around the corner. She heard his footsteps as he slowly made his way up to his room and shut the door. The house grew silent as she stared off toward her family pictures once again, wondering where her brother was in all of this. Had he made his way somewhere safe? Would she ever see him again? She sighed heavily as her mind turned the unanswerable questions over and over again. She was deep in thought and hadn't even heard Daryl walking up behind her until the small charm of a necklace fell in front of her face.

"You forgot this." He whispered as he turned it around and clasped it behind her neck.

"Thanks." She smiled as he jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to her with a soft thud. Surprisingly enough he did this without spilling a drop of the bottle he held in his hand. Her eyes wandered from the bottle to Daryl's drunken face before she smiled and shook her head. "You drinking too?" She asked with a smirk. He grunted as he took a large swig and offered it to her. She shrugged and took the bottle tipping it into her mouth and taking in as much as she could.

The amber liquid burned as it coated her throat and she grimaced as she handed the bottle back to him. Daryl laughed softly at her reaction.

"Burns like hell doesn't it?" He smirked.

"Like drinking fire." She added as she burn finally stopped and she was able to speak. A long silence had passed between them as they stared out at the walls and passed the bottle back and forth. Daryl didn't smile, he barely even looked at her as she finally broke the silence. "You don't seem right." She stated plainly as he finished off his whiskey and dropped the empty bottle to the floor.

"I gotta lot on my mind, don't worry about it." He spoke softly, offering his best attempt at a reassuring smile.

"Anything I might be able to help with?" She smiled gently. He shook his head and leaned away from her, never taking his eyes from the wall in front of him. "Ok Daryl, what's wrong?" She demanded gently.

"It aint nothing." He barked softly, turning to look at her worried face for the first time in the night. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "What is it with you girls and always wantin to know what's wrong?"

"Maybe because I care about ya and I want you to be happy." He looked to her and smiled before he shook his head gently.

"I care about ya too." He muttered softly before turning to face her. "It aint just one thing that's botherin me. I miss my brother, my family, my friends." He began. He leaned over and rested his head in his hands before sighing deeply. "I miss things the way they was, when everything was normal. Things are all fucked up now and I don't know how to do this anymore." He muttered softly before lifting himself to look at her. She could read pain in his face as loud as if he had shouted it and every part of her wanted to take it away from him. The only emotion she was used to seeing in the man was anger and this was something she wasn't quite sure how to deal with.

"Daryl, I know it's hard but it'll get better." She whispered as she leaned over to touch him. He brushed her hand away gently and shook his head.

"No it won't, it's over don't you get that. It's all over." He barked loudly before sighing into his hands once again. He stood quickly and began pacing the small space in front of them. "The world is fucked, my brother is gone maybe dead I don't know. I might never know." He shouted softly. "My family is dead that's for sure, and you're a whole other load of problems I don't want to deal with..."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked as she stood from the couch to face him.

"Ya always take things the wrong way don't ya?" He shouted as she stepped toward him.

"How in the hell am I supposed to take that Daryl? Please explain it to me?" She asked him through angry eyes and clenched fists. He growled and shook his head before running his hands through his hair.

"I hate having to explain things to ya, you should get it by now. You said so yerself I aint the girlfriend havin type, I aint good at it and it aint normal for me." He explained angrily.

"How the hell do you know you aint good at it if you never asked me?" There was a dense tension in the room as they stared each other down, firm in their places. "Do you want me to just leave? Would that make things easier for you?" She asked him painfully. The look on his face twisted into anger and disbelief.

"No I don't want you to leave." He shouted. "Jesus Lilah," He reached down and grabbed her tiny hand pressing it to his chest. She could feel his heart beating wildly beneath her fingers as he held it softly in place. "Feel that? That's what you do ta me. Why would I want that to stop?" He asked gently. "I like that I can be so pissed at you I can't see straight, but I'd still take a bullet for you." He cupped her face gently and smiled. "Aint no other girl I want to hate more than you." He leaned in and kissed her gently, the smell of alcohol poured off of him as she closed her eyes and breathed him in. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead on hers. "And there aint no other girl I want to love more than you. " He whispered. She bit her lip and smiled as her heart jumped at his words.

"You love me?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He chuckled softly as his hands made their way around her waist.

"I never said that." He smirked, leaning in to kiss her. As he pulled away from her she smacked his arm gently and smiled. "You didn't let me finish." He growled as he hit her back. She raised her eyebrow and waited for him to speak. "What I said was I wanted to love you," He pulled her tight to him and kissed her gently. "Now, I'm saying I love you. You gotta learn to listen better girl." He chuckled as she smacked him once more. "Now that's just abusive right there."

"Oh shut the fuck up." She shouted happily as she pulled him in for a quick sweet kiss. "I love you to, even if you are a jackass." She whispered as she rested her forehead on his. He grinned at her as they held on to each other. "What?" She whispered, her hands reaching up to play with his hair.

"I was just wonderin," He kissed her neck gently and ran his hands up her back. "If this might mean we can go upstairs," He planted another soft kiss on her collar bone. She didn't let him get any farther before she pushed him away gently and shook her head. He looked at her in shock and frustration. "Ah, come on now why not?"

"Because," She smiled at him slyly as she turned to walk toward the stairs. "I like watching you squirm." She chuckled as she began to walk toward her bedroom. Daryl shook his head before following her up the stairs. As they laid together in the dark silence of the bedroom she could feel Daryl shaking softly with laughter. "What?" She rolled over and smiled at him. He kissed her softly and wrapped his arm around her stomach, pulling her tight to his chest.

"You're an evil bitch you know that." He whispered into her neck, causing her to shudder gently.

"I know," She chimed happily. "That's why you love me." He could hear the smile in her voice as he nuzzled her neck gently. She knew when she made the decision to make him squirm as much as possible that he wasn't goanna make it easy on her to do. And if there was any doubt in her mind about that it was quelled as Daryl began to softly kiss the back of her neck and trace the soft skin of her stomach with his fingers.


	13. Syracuse

Lilah woke the next day to an empty bed and a house full of laughter. The smell of coffee and something delicious not far behind wafted through the house rousing her from her bed. She dressed herself quickly in jeans and a white tank top before pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail and taking off down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

The sound of a well-played Nintendo followed by laughter came pouring from the living room and as she poked her head in to see she was overcome with a feeling of joy. Carl and Sophia sat cross legged in front of the small television taking turns at what looked to her like super Mario. She was happy for them, that game had brought her and her brother a lot of joy growing up and seeing their happy expressions was almost like looking into a window through time.

"I'm telling you that's not what happened. Don't listen to this man Lori." Shane's happy voice came pouring from the kitchen followed quickly by the sound of a laughing crowed. She walked in slowly and smiled as the group turned to her.

"Morning darling." Carol greeted her with a smile.

"Glad to see yall found the coffee." Lilah chirped back as she made her way to the coffee pot and poured herself a well missed cup.

"Believe me sweetheart it was the first thing I looked for." Lori lifted her glass in salute as everyone broke out into a smile. "Oh hun, there's food on the stove for you too." She smiled before turning back to Shane and their conversation. Lilah's eyes spanned the stove as the crowed murmured behind her. She wasn't much interested in the conversation as her eyes caught sight of the pancakes and eggs laid out before her. She didn't even have a chance to take in the sight before she was absentmindedly grabbing a plate and fork, unable to control her excitement as she began to help herself.

It had been days since she had eaten and if there was any part of her that had forgotten that it was quickly reminded by the loud groaning protests her stomach was putting forth. She took her plate and sat down at the large oak dining table with the rest of them, eager to dig in and quell the pain in her stomach.

"So here's the million dollar question." Lori turned toward Lilah and smiled. "What do we do while were here?" She chuckled as she sipped her coffee. Lilah smiled and shoved a forkful of pancakes into her mouth happily.

"I don't know." She mumbled. "The only thing we can do is take it one day at a time."

"I agree with her, were not surviving here we don't have to." Rick smiled. "I vote we enjoy this as long as we can." He raised his glass in salute as the group chirped in happily. As far as ideas went, his was the best any of them had heard in months and they were all more than eager to oblige.

"I just want to be the first to say thank you." Lori spoke gently as she traced the rim of her coffee cup with her finger. A hush fell over the group as they looked toward her, waiting for her to speak. "Its been a long time since I," She paused and smiled over the group. "Since any of us have been able to laugh, eat, even sleep without having to look over our shoulders for monsters." Everyone nodded gently as Lilah wiped the newly forming tears from her eyes. "For the first time in a long time, my son didn't wake up screaming." She spoke weakly as her own emotion began to take over.

"My daughter didn't go to bed crying." Carol added. "Every night she looks at me and she asks me if we're going to wake up tomorrow." She sighed deeply and bit her lip in an obvious attempt to fight back her own tears. "I never know what to tell her, but last night she just fell asleep and I swear she was smiling." Carol chuckled softly through her tears.

There was a silence over the room as everyone looked at her in appreciation. "I don't know what to say." Lilah muttered through the sobs that had begun to shake her tiny body. Lori walked around the table and wrapped her arms around Lilah's shoulder as she cried softly into her fists. "Without you guys I don't know what would have happened to me." She lifted her head and took a deep breath before smiling gently. "Because of you all I survived, I made an amazing group of friends, I fell in love." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled at each of them. After a long pause Lilah broke out into an awkward happy chuckled.

"Ok, I love you guys." She smiled as she stood from the table. "But I can't take this hallmark moment much longer." She giggled as she moved around the table slowly, taking each one of them into a loving quick hug. After showing her friends around the house Lilah made her way outside and took in a deep breath of the warm summer air. The sun beat down gently against her skin and the smell of the lake invaded her senses as she closed her eyes and took in the silent subtly beauty around her. She could remember the days spent on that lake fishing and swimming with her brother, for most of her childhood it was there lake and she longed to get back into it as soon as she could. But before that thought could go any further the soft sound of a horses cry drew her from the happy place she had created in her mind.

She followed the sound toward the back of the house and smiled as a much welcome sight came into view. Behind the fenced in green pastures a large black mare whinnied happily as Daryl pulled on his reigns and led him around the bright green utopia happily. She leaned over onto the black fence and watched as the sun beat down on his glistening shoulders and bare chest. He hadn't seen her watching as he leaned down and gently brushed its neck with his hand. "Good boy." She could hear him whisper as the horse made a noise that spoke of its approval at his touch.

It was nice to see another side of Daryl, the man who cared for animals as well as hunted them and something about seeing him on the back of the powerful black animal made her stomach twist in knots and her heart flutter. His tanned skin glistened with sweat under the light of the midday sun as it beat down on his strong muscular arms, his bare back exposing a tattoo she never knew he had. The muscles in his body bulged and flexed as he pulled at the reigns and held himself steady. He looked over the pasture and smiled as he saw Lilah standing there, taking in the sight in front of her and committing every moment of it to memory.

Quickly he snapped the reigns causing the horse to take off in a dead run toward her. He held himself steady as the animal reluctantly stopped in front of her and snorted. "Look what I found in the barn." Daryl called happily down to her. He patted the horse on the neck and climbed off of his back, landing with a soft thud in front of her.

"You found Syracuse." She smiled happily as she reached up and patted the horse's strong nose. It snorted happily and patted at the ground with its hooves as she kissed its nose gently.

"Syracuse? That his name?" Daryl asked as he grabbed the reigns, holding them tight as he leaned in and kissed her over the iron fence. She could smell the sweat on his skin as she closed her eyes and breathed him in happily. "What's that look for?" He smirked as he pulled away from her. She shrugged and smiled, placing her hands on her hips gently.

"You smell like sweat." She muttered gently, not meaning it to be an insult.

"Ya?" He grunted as he patted the protesting horse. "That a problem?"

"Not at all. I like my men to smell like men." She chuckled as she quickly jumped over the fence. He smirked at her and gently stroked the horse's mane before climbing onto his back and reaching down to offer his hand to Lilah. She took it graciously and pulled herself up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly as he led them through the pasture and into the woods just beyond it.

It was dark, quiet and welcoming as they rode slowly past the large trees that had made their roots centuries ago, unaware and unaffected by the world as it was. Lilah sighed happily as she rested her head on his strong back and looked out over the forest. No one else had ever gotten on Syracuse's back before, he wouldn't allow it. It didn't matter if you had a pocket full of sugar cubes or beat him senseless he was Lilah's horse through and through.

"I feel like a princess." She sighed and closed her eyes as the sound of birds filled the air around them.

"Ya," Daryl chuckled heavily. "Why's that?"

"My prince is leading me through the forest on the back of a black steed." She paused for a moment as Daryl's laughter echoed through the woods. "All I need is a ball gown and were good to go." She smiled as she placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"I hate to break it to ya, but I aint no prince and this aint no fairytale." He laughed loudly.

"Well I aint no princess but I guess this could be a fairytale."

"I aint much for girly stories but I know enough about em to know that Cinderella sure as shit didn't have zombies."

"Sure it did." Lilah responded happily. "You don't remember that chapter after the prince asks her to marry him and there all devoured by a massive horde of the undead."

"Is that what happened?" She could feel his warm body shaking with laughter in her arms. "Well, if that's how this works then you bet yer ass were never getting hitched." He shook his head lightly as she chuckled behind him.

"Is marriage even an option anymore?" She asked thoughtfully as he pulled the horse to a stop.

"Well sure, why not." He responded as he jumped off of Syracuse's back and lifted his arms to help her down. "All ya need is a ring," He gripped her by the hips and lowered her onto her feet gently. "Someone ta say the right words," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a quick sweet kiss. "And a pretty girl willin ta put up with yer crap the rest of yer life." He took her hand in his, grabbed the horse's reigns and began walking slowly up a small mossy hill.

"Well I guess you're right." She spoke thoughtfully as she wrapped her arm around his and followed his lead. "Where are we going?" She asked gently as they made their way to the top. He looked over to her and smiled sweetly.

"Got a surprise fer ya." He spoke shyly as they reached the top of the hill and looked out over a small dimly lit meadow.

"Daryl, what's this?" She chirped as she noticed a large blue blanket laid out on the grass. He led her over to it, stopping only to tether Syracuse to a nearby tree. She watched as he pulled a sugar cube from the saddle bag and offered it to the animal who took it happily from his fingers. Shuffling through the bag once more, he quickly pulled out a sleeveless flannel vest and threw it on quickly buttoning it up as he walked over toward her and sat down. Without a word he reached behind him and pulled around a large shoebox, placing it gently in front of them.

"I thought maybe," he spoke quietly as he lifted the lid from the box and turned toward her. "I know a lot about you, but you don't know who I am." She rested her head on his shoulder and looked down into the box. "Since we aint got nothing to do today, I thought I might take ya somewhere private an show ya who I am."

She looked up toward him and smiled as he reached behind him and pulled around two beers, offering her one as he leaned in and kissed her. "You sure you want me to know all about big bad Daryl Dixon?" He nodded and smiled as he pulled the first picture out of the box and handed it to her gently. As she looked over it a giggle escaped her. He was an extremely cute baby, that was for sure.


	14. Pain in the arse

**A/N – Sorry, it's been a few days since I updated. I got sick, then work, then sick lol I hope that yall aint too mad at me :P As always Love you guys.**

"Oh my God you didn't?" Lilah cried out filling the meadow with the sound of laughter.

"I did." Daryl smiled nervously as he sipped his beer. "An Ill tell ya, my daddy beat my ass an I deserved every bit of it. Didn't know that then, but I get it now." He chuckled as she rested her head on his shoulder, her body shaking with soft laughter.

"Ok so tell me, what in the hell got into yer head when you decided it was a good idea to set your bed on fire?" Daryl laughed loudly and shrugged.

"See thing is, I was ten and slightly retarded." Lilah nearly choked on her beer at his words. "I wanted to roast marshmallows an it seemed like a good idea at the time." Lilah fell onto her back in a fit of laughter and gripped at her stomach.

"Oh wow." She sighed loudly as she struggled to catch her breath. He leaned down and kissed her gently as she chuckled underneath him. "So tell me something else." She smiled up at him as she brushed her fingers through his hair. He thought for a moment before resting his elbows on either side of her.

"I drank a lot when I was a teenager." He smiled.

"That honestly doesn't surprise me." She chirped and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him into a kiss.

"Let's see," he wondered as he pulled away from her.

"I used to race trucks when I was fifteen." He whispered as he nuzzled her neck gently.

"Again, not really a surprise." She bit her lip and closed her eyes as his lips grazed her neck gently. His warm breath cascading over her skin sending a shudder up her spine.

"I lost my virginity when I was sixteen." He muttered, placing a soft kiss just under her ear.

"Did you love her?" Lilah asked curiously. He shook his head as he continued to brush the tip of his nose over her neck.

"No. Just some girl I met at a bar. Never even told me her name." He lifted himself on his elbows and smiled down over her. "Aint never loved a girl before." He spoke softly.

"Really?" his face broke into a smile as she raised her eyebrow.

"You know I love you,"

"Do I?" She interrupted with a grin. He leaned down and kissed her softly, bringing his hand up and wrapping his fingers delicately in her soft blond hair. She groaned as he pulled away from her and smiled. "So tell me something else." She smiled up at him.

"Ok, what do ya want ta know?" He muttered as he leaned in and kissed the soft line of her jaw. She closed her eyes and sighed happily before a question finally came to mind.

"How old are you?" He lifted himself and smiled at her.

"How old do ya think I am?" He asked playfully. She thought for a moment, looking over his features and trying to come up with a good number.

"Twenty five?" She asked softly. He shook his head and smiled.

"I'm flattered you think so but no." He chuckled gently. "I was born in seventy nine." He smiled as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

"So that makes you thirty two." He sighed in approval as he traced the side of her face with his fingers. Lilah closed her eyes and wondered for a moment as his fingers danced their way through her long golden locks. "You know, you confuse me sometimes." She spoke softly, looking up into his deep blue eyes. He cocked his head to the side, his face twisting into slight confusion as she smiled underneath him.

"Why's that?" He asked, lifting himself gently on his elbows.

"It's nothing bad Daryl it's just," She bit her lip as she thought for a moment about the right words to say. "It's just that when I first met you, you had fire in your veins you know." He sat up and rolled off of her, his eyes never leaving her face as he sat next to her and crossed his legs in front of them.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly. Lilah sighed deeply and offered him a reassuring smile.

"Daryl, it's nothing bad." She smiled brightly. She knew him well enough to know that it didn't take much for him to fly off the handle and the last thing she wanted was to say something he would take the wrong way.

"Then what is it?" He asked again, his face more than showed his confusion and slight frustration.

"When we first met, we fought all the time. We argued and screamed hell it used to be a daily thing that you had a knife to my throat." She chuckled lightly as she spoke. Daryl smiled slightly and shook his head. "Don't get me wrong," She stroked his arm lightly with her fingertips. "I loved that, I've honestly never had so much fun fighting with anyone in my life." She smiled. A soft laugh escaped Daryl as he leaned back and gazed at her lovingly.

"So what confuses you?"

"Well, it's just strange to me that you're the guy that will fight anyone if they need it, and sometimes when they don't. You kill anything that needs killing and there isn't a day that goes by where you aint screaming at something." She looked over at him and smiled. "But you're the same guy that brings me jewelry and plans things like this." She fanned her arms in front of her, motioning around the meadow and the private, quiet day he had planned.

"So what, just because I got a temper I can't do somethin sweet from time to time?" He questioned, his voice a little gruffer than she would have liked.

"No Daryl that's not what I meant. I just meant that I never thought you would be this kind of guy."

"Well, what kinda guy did you think I would be?"

"Oh Jesus Daryl, shut up already." She smiled as she shouted at him gently.

"No, I'm really curious now." He barked lightly. Lilah shook her head and sighed.

"Daryl, I didn't want to start a fight."

"I aint fighting with ya." He shouted softly. "You're just making me curious now, what in the hell do you think of me?" He was starting to become irritated, and it didn't take a genius to see that. "I'm tired of people thinkin I'm just some dumb bastard, can't do anything right." He shook his head and sighed deeply.

"You know what I think Daryl, I think you're an amazing guy, but you're also the biggest pain in the ass I've ever met."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he barked gently.

"Jesus Daryl that's exactly what I mean. I love you to pieces but you annoy the crap out of me sometimes. I try and give you a compliment but you find exactly the right way to take it wrong and its infuriating." Daryl laughed loudly and shook his head.

"How do I take it wrong?"

"I told you that I like how you can be sweet and you changed what I thought of you and you turn it around to mean that I think you're a dumb hillbilly." She laughed as she spoke. There was a long silence between them as they thought about what to say.

"So we annoy each other." Daryl spoke oddly happily. Lilah smiled and leaned over to him. She took his face in her hands and pulled him into a soft loving kiss. He sighed happily as she pulled away and rested her forehead on his.

"We annoy the crap out of each other, we piss each other off and were probably going to end up killing each other at some point." She laughed before pulling him into another soft kiss. "But I wouldn't want anything different."

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Daryl," She chirped, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. "I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to be your girl, and you knew what you were getting into when you asked me." She smiled. She pulled him into another quick kiss before resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you sometimes too." He smiled. She smacked him on the arm and shot him a look of disbelief. He laughed loudly and smacked her back gently. "What? Sometimes I can't stand yer ass, that's just the truth." She glared at him before lifting her arms and pounding into his chest gently.

As they wrestled each other for dominance on the grassy ground there playful cries and laughter echoed through the woods and bounced off of the trees. Without a care or thought for who or what heard them they shouted and cried happily until the sun began to make its way to bed. As they made their way back toward the farm with Syracuse in hand, there was nothing more they wanted then to be next to each other even if one of them was holding a gun to the other's head.

**A/N – I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Be prepared for some more zombie action from here on out and thank you all for reading :D**


	15. Dont kill me

**A/N to everyone that read this chapter. I'm so sorry I took it down but I re read it on the sight and I KNOW I can do better and after everything Lilah and Daryl have been through I owe it to them to give them a better night. 3 you all**

As the sun went down over the horizon they made their way into the large green pasture hand in hand and smiling happily. Lilah took the reins from Daryl and stood on the tip of her toes to plant a simple kiss on his cheek. "I'll put him to bed." She smiled happily. "You go on without me." Daryl smirked and shook his head.

"It's ok, I'll wait out here." Lilah shrugged as he leaned on the black metal fence and looked out over the house. She led Syracuse toward the barn and looked back for a moment before taking him inside. It was quick work to get him into his pen, after years of doing the same thing night after night there wasn't much reason to argue and he didn't. She grabbed a brush from the wall and began to stroke his coat gently. It wasn't because it needed to be done, but more so because she wanted some time to think before wondering back into the world beyond. She could hear Daryl cough gently outside and a small chuckled escaped her as she realized he really would wait for her whether she wanted him to or not.

"So I saw you like him." She whispered to Syracuse as she brushed down his long neck. He patted the ground gently and nudged her arm. She put the brush down on a nearby bench and gave her friend a quick kiss on the nose. "I like him to." She smiled before leaving the pen and closing the gate behind her. As she made her way out into the cool air of the night a small gust of wind whipped past her, sending a chill up her spine. The nights were getting cooler and the days shorter, it wouldn't be long before summer was over and they had the cold of fall to worry about. She shook her head, trying her best to put the thought as far from her as she could.

Before it had a chance to creep back in she could feel Daryl's warm calloused hands wrapping themselves around her waist, grazing the bare skin of her stomach gently as he pulled her close. She leaned back into him and smiled, wrapping her hands around his as she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder gently as she closed her eyes. She tilted her head to the side allowing him to explore the contours of her neck with his lips before finally turning around and meeting him with a kiss. His hands explored her back as she sighed gently into him and wrapped her fingers in his hair. She knew what he was after and it was becoming increasingly harder to deny him as his fingers danced on her skin and he insisted on tasting more and more of her as the days went by.

Daryl groaned in disapproval as she pulled away from him, tightening his grip on her as she struggled gently against him. "Daryl, wait." She whispered, placing her hands gently on his chest.

"Wait, wait wait. That's all I do Lilah." He groaned as he pressed her close to his rock hard body. "Seriously babe, a man can only take so much." He smiled as a small laugh escaped her lips.

"You act like its killing you." She smirked as her fingers played with the collar of his shirt. He smiled softly and lifted her chin to meet his piercing blue eyes.

"I aint trying to push you girl, but a man wants what a man wants." He whispered.

"You had a chance; don't act like I never said yes. You left the tent that day." She chuckled lightly as he shook his head.

"Come on Lilah, it aint right to make a man beg." He groaned as he pressed her tighter to his chest.

"I never said no," She bit her lip and looked up at him with a grin.

"But?" he questioned hesitantly. She smirked and kissed his neck quickly.

"Let me take a shower and I'll think about it." Daryl groaned loudly as she took him by the hand and led him toward the house. It wasn't that she wanted to tease him but as soon as the thought of a shower popped into her mind it was all she wanted and she smiled as the thought crossed her mind that it wouldn't kill him to wait just a little while longer.

Lilah tiptoed into her room dripping wet and wrapped in a towel. She scanned the room carefully to make sure she was alone before shutting the door behind her and quickly flipping on her tiny bedside lamp. She sat down and ran a brush quickly through her hair before tossing the damp towel to the side and fishing through her top drawer for something that would light his fire. She held up a green silk nightgown and smirked. If she really wanted to get him going, she wouldn't need anything at all and never in her life had she worn something just to see the look on a man's face.

She shook her head and sighed happily as she slipped It on and quickly clasped her necklace before running her fingers through her hair one last time. She knew he probably wouldn't notice right away if she was completely naked but it seemed that any time his eyes met her, the first thing they went to was the little deer around her neck.

As the sound of his heavy footsteps echoed through the room she slammed the tiny jewelry box shut and ran to her bed. Her heart was racing and her body nervous, she hadn't even made up her mind and still she couldn't contain the butterfly's that had filled her stomach. As he turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open she unwillingly smiled and buried her face into her pillow to hide the blush that had begun to color her face.

"I even gave you privacy; I should get points for that." He spoke proudly as he shut the door behind him and kicked off his shoes. Lilah smirked and rolled onto her side, resting her head on her arm as she watched him.

"Should I be keeping score? Because if that's the case I think you should go back to zero every time you put a loaded gun to my head." She smirked. Daryl eyed her carefully before laying himself next to her.

"Like yer little miss perfect. You nearly killed me."

"Once!" She barked. "Once I nearly killed you and I thought you were a walker you asshole." She punched his arm playfully.

"Yer abusive, I ever tell you that?"

"All the time." She sighed as she lifted her arm and began to play with the buttons on his shirt. He watched her carefully as her fingers fumbled with them thoughtfully.

"You made up yer mind yet?" He whispered as he leaned in and planted a quick kiss just underneath her ear. She shuddered lightly as his warm breath flooded over her cool skin before he kissed her softly again.

"No." She whispered with a smile. He reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tight to him as he continued to kiss and nip at her neck. She closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in his hair as she took in every sensation running through her body. His fingers behind her pulling at her nightgown gently, his warm breath cascading over her neck, his lips dancing across her sensitive skin sending waves of electricity through her with every motion. "Daryl." She whispered as he nipped gently at her neck. He pulled away quickly and groaned.

"Don't tell me to wait," He breathed heavily as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I..I wasn't going to." She stammered. She looked down nervously as her fingers traced the side of his face. "I just.." She stopped for a moment and bit her lip. She had never been so nervous in her life and Daryl could see it painted on her face as clear as day.

"What's wrong?" He smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her tight.

"It's just.." She sighed deeply in an attempt to gain the courage to say what was dancing just on the tip of her tongue. "I don't really know what to do." She winced as the words poured out of her. Daryl laughed softly and ran his hand gently over her hair.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She looked up at him nervously and bit her lip.

"That's exactly what I mean, I don't know. I aint never done this before." She spoke quickly and fearfully as he smiled softly next to her.

"Don't use double negatives, makes you sound like me." He smiled. Lilah smacked him on the arm gently and sighed happily.

"Don't be an ass."

"I'm not, but I bet ya feel better now don't ya?" He eyed her carefully. She grinned and nodded her head slowly. Daryl lifted her chin gently with his finger and kissed her delicately. "If you don't want to…." Lilah grabbed the sides of his face and interrupted him with a strong wanting kiss. She wanted him, more than she'd ever wanted a man but a fear of coming off as inexperienced plagued her as she straddled his lap and allowed his hands to explore the contours of her back.

He pulled away from her quickly and began to gently lift her nightgown off of her blushed body making her shudder as her skin came in contact with the cool air around them. Daryl rested his forehead on hers, his hands continuing to explore her naked and exposed body. Her fingers danced on the back of his neck gently as his hands trailed down the soft skin of her back, around her waist and over her thighs, pulling her tighter into him.

Lilah made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, tossing it aside as quickly as she could. Her fingers traced his strong hard chest and he smiled as he watched her curiously exploring him. As her fingers began to graze his stomach he pulled her into a hard kissed and pushed her gently off of his lap and onto her back, positioning himself between her legs before his kiss trailed down her neck, her collar bone and her shoulder.

She moaned softly as his hands grazed her soft delicate breast, tracing her nipple gently with his thumb and it wasn't long before his fingers were replaced by the steady stroke of his tongue. She gripped at his hair, pushing herself deeper into his mouth as she cried out at the feel of his teeth barely tugging on her already sensitive breast. She closed her eyes and took in every moment of his lips exploring her body, his fingers dancing up her thighs and the weight of his strong hard body on top of her. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him wildly, wrapping her fingers in his hair as his began to test the boundaries between her thighs.

Her back arched and her heart raced as she felt his fingers gently rubbing her, setting every nerve in her body on fire. She gripped at his hair and pulled him tighter as he swallowed her soft moans and cries, creating a few of his own. She pulled away from him and leaned her head back as the sensation of his fingers exploring her radiated through her body, pulling soft cries from her chest as her toes curled gently. His every move commanded a reaction from her and she was more than happy to give it as she reached down and began to fumble with his belt.

She was fast getting it undone and within a moment began sliding his too big jeans off of his hips and to the floor where at this moment she felt they belonged. Daryl sighed gently as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently, moving back to the place he wanted to be. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him tight to her as he reached down and slowly lifted her leg around his hip.

He pressed into her gently and slowly, filling her and sending waves of static shock through her as he groaned happily into her shoulder. She gripped at the back of his neck as he began to rock back and forth making her body clench and her toes curl with every movement. She moaned loudly as his lips met hers in a deep passionate kiss, there body's shuddering in perfect harmony with every gentle, purposeful thrust.

He gripped on to her as she scratched at his back and cried out softly over the sound of his own moans and sighs, making him wait was torture for her and she only realized it at this moment as her back arched and a soft scream escaped her chest with every rolling orgasm that ripped through her.

Daryl gripped onto the blanket underneath him as his thrusts became faster and harder, she could feel his climax growing as he growled into her shoulder and nipped at the soft skin exposed to him. In a flash, a moment Daryl cried out and gripped onto her tightly, riding the waves of his own orgasm as she moaned deeply from underneath him.

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply, a moan escaped his chest as he shuddered slightly around her. After a few moments he rolled off of her gently, his lips never leaving hers not even for a moment as they basked in there post love making glow.

"I love you." He managed to whisper as he ran his hand gently down the side of her face and smiled. She kissed him softly and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder as he gripped her tight.

"I love you to Daryl." She closed her eyes and listened closely to the sound of his soft heartbeat as her body grew sleepy and heart began to slow.

"So," He whispered as he played with her hair gently. "When you said you aint never done that before, is that why you been makin me wait?" He asked her softly. She lifted herself and kissed him gently before resting her head on his chest once again.

"No, well maybe part of it." She muttered.

"Well what was the other part?" He asked quickly. She sighed and smiled before lifting her face to meet his.

"I told ya already, I like watching you squirm." She smiled playfully. Daryl grinned before his hands found their way to her sides. "Don't you dare." She barked, squirming to get away from his hands.

"What, you mean like this?" He smirked as he began to take advantage of her ticklish sides. She screamed and hollered as she struggled to get away from him but before she knew it he had her pinned, a victory for Daryl whether she liked it or not. The night passed slowly as they struggled for dominance only to end up making love a second time and as they lay wrapped in sheets and each other the sun peeked it's head over the horizon and the sound of birds made their way into the small dark room. Lilah lay happily on Daryl's chest as her fingers traced soft circles in his strong glistening chest and as the dark deep hold of sleep washed over them she knew that no matter what happened there was no one in the world she wanted to love and no one in the world she wanted to hate more than Daryl Dixon.


	16. Deamons

**A/N - Sorry about the late update guys, I just didnt want to write over the last few days lol. Dont ya just hate that. Heres the newest chapter and another coming soon. **

"Don't you fucking dare." Lilah growled as she ducked behind Daryl's old pickup truck.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he shouted as he moved around the car toward her. She stared him down, fear in her eyes as he grinned.

"Daryl, please don't." She begged but it was too late, his mind was made up and there was no stopping him as he lifted his arm and sprayed her down with ice cold water from the garden hose he had dug out of the barn. Lilah screamed and ran circles around his truck trying desperately to get away from him as he jumped into the back of his truck and dosed her. He jumped out of the truck, landing just in front of her and smirked as he shoved the hose into her tight pink tank top. She cried out in shock, her mouth hung open and her arms struggling to pull it out as the cold water ran down her belly soaking her jeans and running off the gravel driveway.

Daryl laughed loudly at her expression as she growled and attempted to shake some of the water off of her. "I'm sorry baby, come here." He smiled as he reached out for her. Lilah smirked and walked toward him, into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him as he patted her back gently and in one quick motion she shoved the hose quickly down the front of his pants and backed away to admire the look of shock on his face. Daryl's arms went limp at his side as he looked down at his now soaked jeans.

"I'm pretty sure I deserved that." He smiled lightly making no attempt to remove the hose. He tilted his head to the side and smiled up at her. "Kind of feels good actually." Lilah laughed loudly and shook her head as he looked up into the summer sky thoughtfully.

"You goanna take the hose out of your pants anytime soon?" She eyed him as the rush of water continued to soak the ground underneath him. He thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Ya know, I thought about it but I kind of like it."

"Wow, Daryl. I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." She smiled happily and turned to lean her back on the truck. She could feel him watching her as she lifted her face to the sky. It was hard not to tell when he had his eyes on her, and just like hunter and pray he never lifted his gaze from her beautiful frame if he had the choice. Daryl finally gave in and took the hose from his jeans, even though he did find the sensation of cool water on his skin to be quite nice in the summer heat. He tossed it on the ground and walked over to her quickly, placing his hands on either side of her hips.

She opened her eyes to him and smiled as he looked down at her. Without saying a word, because In times like these they are useless and unnecessary things, he leaned in gently and pressed his lips to hers as softly as he could. He had never made a point to convey anything in a kiss but he wanted to try, just once and as she reached up and tangled her fingers in his messy hair he could feel her response to his unspoken statement.

She pulled him close to her, throwing her arms around his shoulders as he gripped at her hips and breathed in all the love he could to this one simple act.

"What's this now?" An unfamiliar voice called out as the sound of footsteps made their way up the gravel drive. They turned quickly toward the stranger's voice, Daryl stepped in front of Lilah and watched as the young man, bag in hand walked slowly up the drive. Lilah's eyes widened and she pushed Daryl gently to the side as she ran down the drive as fast as she could.

"BRETT!" She called out loudly, jumping into the man's arms and laughed excitedly. He lifted her off of her feet and spun her around as she cried into him. "I never thought I would see you again." He placed her back on her feet and cupped both sides of her face gently before pulling her into a quick loving kiss.

"I missed you too baby girl." He smiled as he kissed her again and held her close to him. "I thought for sure you were dead." They held each other for as long as they could before the sound of Daryl's footsteps behind them pulled them from their embrace. Lilah wiped her eyes and turned toward Daryl, he was confused and more than that he was pissed off.

"I imagine that this looks bad." She laughed as she wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes.

"Who's this?" he growled lightly. Daryl and Brett stood eye to eye and in a lot of ways they resembled each other, but Brett's eyes were softer, his skin lighter and he didn't have the muscular physique Daryl had. He wasn't cut out for farm work and it showed in his scrawny frame. Brett held his hand out to Daryl and smiled nervously.

"I'm Brett," he spoke weakly toward the hulking angry man.

"Daryl its ok, he's my brother." Lilah smiled as he stared the young man down. Almost immediately his face softened and he took Brett's hand graciously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything.."

"No worries man. I'd be a little freaked if I saw some guy kissing my girl too." Brett smiled at him before adjusting the bag that hung loosely over his shoulder. Lilah took his arm and led him up the drive slowly.

"So what's with the cars?" He asked as his eyes scanned the large horseshoe driveway. Lilah smiled and looked toward Daryl who was walking quietly next to them, his hands in his pockets and lost in thought he hadn't even noticed when she stroked his cheek gently.

"After you left I found others. Well," She smiled and rested her head on his arm as they walked. "They found me." He nodded gently and looked down at her.

"Is that how you met this one?" he nodded toward Daryl.

"Ya, he taught me a lot."

"Oh?" Brett raised his eyebrow and turned toward her. Daryl leaned over and kissed Lilah gently on the cheek.

"I'm goanna go talk to Rick, you got some catching up to do." He smiled. "Nice to meet you man." He nodded at Brett and after graciously accepting Lilah's kiss he left them in the front yard and made his way inside. She turned to her brother and smiled.

"He taught me how to hunt."

"Really? I tried for five years and I didn't get a damn thing outta you." He barked with a smile as they sat down together on the concrete steps in front of the house.

"Well, you're my brother there was no incentive there." She smiled.

"What the hell kind of incentive he give you sparrow?" he asked as he lit a cigarette and passed it to her. She chuckled as she took a deep pull from it and closed her eyes as the warm, sweet smoke filled her lungs. She didn't smoke a lot but when she did she made sure to enjoy every single second of it.

"When I first got to camp I didn't like him at all. He was mean, angry and he kind of yelled at me a lot."

"Sparrow." Brett cooed as she regaled him with their story.

"I aint finished." She snapped playfully. "As I was sayin, he was an asshole but I was curious. You know how I get." She looked at him knowingly and smiled. He nodded gently as he took a large drag from his cigarette and filled the air in front of them with a rush of thick white smoke. "I wanted to get to know him and all he seemed to do was hunt so I figured I'd go with him. After a while it seemed that he didn't want to talk to me unless we were hunting something so if I wanted to get to know the great Daryl Dixon I had to learn or he wouldn't take me."

Brett laughed loudly and shook his head. "So I, your loving brother try an teach you because I wanted to spend some good ol fashioned family time with you and I get nothing. But some guy with a pretty face enchants you and all of a sudden you're fucking Ted Nugent." He chuckled as she slapped him on the arm playfully.

"I never said I was good, just said that I learned."

"Ya for a boy. What about poor little ol me."

"Well the difference is I love him, I can't stand your ass half the time." She smirked. Brett looked to her, seriousness crossing his face as she smiled toward him. "What?" She muttered, lifting the cigarette to her lips as she eyed him carefully.

"You love him?" He muttered.

"Ya, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." He shrugged as he turned his face toward the sky. Lilah looked toward him and scoffed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She barked.

"Nothing sparrow, I don't mean anything forget it."

"Forget it, ok because that's goanna happen." She half shouted sarcastically.

"Look I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that you have this horrible sort of bad luck with men…"

"You can't keep bringing that up Brett."

"Like hell I cant. Does he know what happened? Did you tell him?"

"No Brett, I didn't and I don't plan to so just keep your mouth shut." She barked as she tossed her cigarette into the road.

"You have to tell him." He stated plainly. Lilah sighed and shook her head.

"Why Brett? Look around you, the worlds over there's no reason to tell him and no point in bringing up demons." She brought her knees to her chest and sighed heavily.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I know." She muttered quietly as she closed her eyes and rested her forehead on her knees. "Please don't tell him." She whispered.

"I won't." He promised as he threw his arm around her trembling shoulders. Night was setting in and a cold chill rushed passed the as the sun made its way to bed. "But he deserves to know. If he loves you it won't matter."

"Can you for once just mind your own damn business?" She cried gently as she stood from the porch and made her way into the house. Quickly and without a word to anyone she ran up the stairs and into her room, locking the door behind her. Lilah laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling, a flood of memories overtaking her consciousness and before she knew it the world had gone black and she was opening her eyes to the light of the morning sun pouring in through her window.


	17. Nightmares and lies

**A/n - I know its a short chapter but really this was all it needed. **

Lilah crawled out of bed quietly and rubbed at her eyes. It was the first night in many that she and Daryl had not slept in the same bed and she owed him an apology if not an explanation. She felt bad for leaving him with nothing and closing him out but she had lost the desire and need to be near anyone and he would understand that, she could trust in that and somehow that made the pain of guilt less in its grip on her.

She crawled out of bed and changed quickly into an orange sundress to compliment the summer heat, before unlocking the door and making her way downstairs. The house was quiet, still and eerie as she crept down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Confusion set in as she saw no one and nothing in the large room in front of her. The floor creaked beneath her bare feet as she turned and walked into the living room that wasn't hers and looked out over the furniture that she didn't recognize. Her brother sat quietly on the couch and never budged, not even when she called his name softly.

Confused and a little frightened, Lilah walked over to him and whispered. "Brett?" he turned his face to her and in his eyes she saw nothing. The beautiful shade of green they once were had faded into a cold dead gray that made her gasp if only slightly. "Brett what's wrong?" She asked, taking a seat next to him.

"You have to tell him." He whispered. Lilah sighed and shook her head.

"No I don't. " She cried. "It's over and done, it wouldn't matter anyway." Lilah stood up quickly and stormed out of the room as a steady stream of tears ran down her face. She crossed the hallway and moved into the kitchen, away from her brother and away from the guilt and pain that squeezed her making it hard to breath.

She gripped at her stomach and breathed in as deep as she could, trying to make the pain go away.

"It aint no use girl, ya can't run from me." A familiar rough voice came from behind her. She wanted to turn, to face him, to cry out anything but her body refused to move no matter how hard she tried. She knew who was behind her she could never forget that voice and as much as she wanted to run she was frozen in place, unable to save herself again.

"Now now now," He chuckled cruelly as she wept silently where she stood. She could feel his breath on her skin as he moved in closer to her. The smell of Whiskey poured off of him as he brushed her hair to the side gently. Her skin crawled at the feel of his fingertips but in an act of cruel betrayal she could do nothing to stop it. His massive hand wrapped itself around her throat and squeezed gently as he pushed her into the wall behind them. "Ya aint even goanna say hello to an old friend?" he growled as he tightened his grip on her throat.

She struggled against him and clawed at his hands as he pinned her to the wall and ran his tongue roughly down her cheek. He threw her to the floor and fell on top of her as she reached out for someone or something to save her. "No! Not again." She screamed as the sound of his cruel laughed filled the air, shadowed only by the blinding pain that engulfed her.

Lilah shot up out of bed in a screaming terror, her body sticky with sweat and her heart pounding in her chest. She gripped at the blankets and pulled them to her chest as she cried out silently in the dark room.

"Lilah?" Daryl's voice rang through the room as she rocked back and forth, her knuckles turning white as she gripped her blanket tight to her. "Lilah open the door." Daryl pounded and shouted into the room as she struggled to catch her breath. He quickly kicked in the door allowing a flood of soft light to streak the carpet and light up her terrified face. "Lilah?" He called out as he ran quickly to her side and knelt down beside the bed. He took her face in his hands and forced her to look into his worried eyes. A long moment passed before she shook herself from her terrified daze and really looked into his face.

"Daryl." She whispered. He stood and sat on the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms as a flood of emotion took over and she cried into his chest.

"Shh, shh it was just a dream. You're safe." He whispered as he rocked her back and forth gently. He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand over her hair as she gripped at his shirt desperately. "What happened?" He asked softly as her cries began to calm and her body stopped shaking. She took a deep breath and pulled away from him to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Nothing Daryl, just a bad dream." She spoke weakly. Daryl looked at her worried and a little afraid as she adjusted herself and forced her best attempt at a weak smile.

"I don't believe you." He spoke softly, wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb. Lilah sighed gently and shook her head.

"I didn't ask you to." She spoke in barely more than a whisper. "How did you get in here so quickly anyway?" She asked quietly in an attempt to change the subject. Daryl smiled and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"I was sleeping in front of the door." He admitted shyly. Lilah chuckled weakly and looked up at him.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow and eyed him carefully.

"Ya, I'm sorry. When I couldn't get in I just sat down and fell asleep. I thought you were mad at me or something." He looked down and began to fumble with his fingers nervously.

"Why would I have been mad at you?" She asked, leaning over as she rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers.

"I don't know, but you never locked me out before." He muttered as she intertwined her fingers in his. Lilah smiled and kissed his arm gently.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly against his skin. Daryl leaned down and kissed her gently before standing from the bed and walking over to the broken door. Thankfully he only busted the lock when he kicked it and a sigh of relief escaped him as he shut it quietly and kicked off his shoes.

He crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach as they nestled themselves under the covers and against each other. Lilah rolled over to face him and gripping the back of his neck gently, pulled him into a long apologetic kiss.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she pulled away and rested her forehead on his.

"What for?" He smiled, running his hand down her face gently.

"A lot of things." She smiled weakly before nestling herself against his chest and closing her eyes. She sighed happily as he rubbed her back gently and kissed the top of her head. Maybe Brett was right, she thought. Maybe he did deserve to know. Lilah didn't quite know what to do, but as she began to fall asleep the only thing that crossed her mind was a hope and a wish that she wouldn't dream at all and in an act of mercy she didn't.


	18. Watchful eyes

The day's turned into weeks and as Lilah went about her daily life in hopes of pushing her nightmares and memories as far from her mind as she could. The little group had come to love Brett and his kindhearted acceptance of them all, at least that's what Daryl told her when she was aware enough to really speak with him. She felt bad for ignoring him, pushing him away but knowing what she knew, and how it could make him feel she couldn't bring herself to face him.

Rain poured down on the worn wooden roof of the old red barn as she cleaned Syracuse's stall for the third time that week. It really didn't need it, but any excuse to be left alone was a good one and it was all she could come up with. It was nice being outside, it calmed her in ways that nothing else could. She smell of the rain in the air, the gentle patter of water as it beaded off of the roof and melodically beat against the ground. Even Syracuse's heavy breathing as he watched her work, it was enough to take her to a place far away and calm her thoughts.

It wasn't long before the sound of footsteps echoing through the barn startled her from her work and brought her back to the world of the consciously alive. She turned quickly and offered him a weak smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You ok?" Daryl breathed as he kissed her neck gently.

"Ya." She muttered as he pulled her into a quick embrace. There was a long silence between them, usually they were both alright with saying absolutely nothing around each other but this time was different. He had a lot he wanted to say and she, well she had a lot she was trying not to say no matter how much she knew it would take the pressure off of her and shut her brother up once and for all. Daryl lifted her face with his finger gently and forced her to look into his worried blue eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"Daryl, you gotta stop being so damn worried about me all the time. Things are just tough right now that's all."

"I aint goanna stop worrying babe," She shook her head and looked away from him. "I aint goanna push ya, I know something's botherin ya." He whispered gently before leaning in to kiss her. As he pulled away she smiled slightly, something he was grateful to see. "Ya aint gotta tell me if you don't want to, but at least stop avoiding me. I miss you." He smiled slightly. She reached up and ran her fingers through his damp hair gently.

"I miss you to. I'm sorry." She smiled. Daryl leaned in and kissed her, gentle at first but as she wrapped her arms around his neck his kiss grew hungry, wanting and desperate. It had been weeks since she had let him touch her and he wasn't about to let her get away this time. Daryl grabbed her hips and led her into an empty stall behind them, slamming the door with his foot as his hands gently began to explore the skin of her sides. He spun her around pinning her between him and the wooden stall door, it wasn't long before he lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side, a thing of no use to him at this moment.

She sighed as his hands explored her soft skin, the wooden door scratching at her back as he pressed into her hungrily and began to taste the soft skin of her neck, her breasts. His hands worked quickly and desperately at her belt, a smile crossing his lips as they fell to the ground with a soft thud. He wrapped his hands around her waist and grinned as he tugged at her panties getting them off of her as quickly as he could which somehow wasn't fast enough still.

He spun her around and ran his fingers gently up her spine, commanding a sigh of approval as his gentle fingers brushed her hair to the side. She heard him working at his jeans as he leaned in and kissed her shoulder gently a shudder ran through her body, anticipation building as the sound of his zipper falling rang through her ears. She bit her lip gently as his warm calloused hands wrapped themselves around her hips and guided her where he wanted her to be. In a moment, a flash of pure bliss and electric ecstasy she cried out as he pressed into her roughly and gripped at her hips as he began to rock back and forth.

Before this moment making love had been a romantic experience, loving and sweet in his approach but there was nothing of that man in Daryl as he nipped at her shoulder and wrapped his fingers around her breast, pushing into her roughly and setting her body on fire with every hard, passionate thrust. She cried out and gripped at the door tightly as every deep aching orgasm ripped through her, heightened only by the sounds of his satisfied grunts and moans behind her.

His hand ran down her stomach gently as she backed into him, craving more and more with each movement and it wasn't until his fingers began to dance in between her legs that she realized her strong and paralyzing an orgasm could be. Her attempts to remain quiet, at least hushed were of no use as she threw her head back and screamed into the dark and stormy afternoon. Daryl gripped onto her hip tightly as his movements grew faster and harder sending him quickly into his own blinding, exhilarating orgasm.

As soon as he caught his breath, he spun her around and took her shaking weary frame into his arms and kissed her hungrily, pressing her back into the door once again.

"I missed you." He smiled as his arms wrapped themselves around her tiny waist and held her tight. She ran her fingers down the side of his face and grinned.

"I think I might ignore you more often if that's what it gets me." Daryl chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Don't push it little girl." He growled softly as he pressed his lips to hers once more. The rain had stopped, at least slowed as they dressed themselves and made their way out of the stall and stood in the barn under Syracuse's watchful eye. Daryl looked up and smiled. "Yer horse is makin me kind of nervous." He chuckled lightly. Lilah looked back and smiled.

"I think he'll get over it." Daryl grabbed her quickly and rested his forehead on hers.

"I gotta go talk to Rick. I was only supposed to be in here a few minutes." He laughed happily as he kissed her. "You comin?" he asked gently as he smiled down at her.

"No, I got some stuff to finish up here." He nodded quickly and kissed her one last time before making his way out of the barn and toward the house. Lilah didn't know if it was the sex or the fact that the rain was letting up but she felt better than she had in a while as she stood in the barn and began to finish what she had started.

"Have fun?" A voice came from behind her. Lilah jumped, dropping her pitchfork as she spun around quickly.

"Jesus Brett. You scared the shit out of me." He laughed lightly and moved toward her.

"Didn't mean to, but I couldn't help overhearing your little romp."

"Oh Jesus, really Brett?" A look of disbelief stretched across her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She shouted quietly as he smirked.

"Relax sparrow, it's not like I was peeping."

"No you were just listening to something PRIVATE and PERSONAL." She barked. Lilah shook her head and scoffed as she picked up the pitchfork and rested it against the stable door in front of her. "You really are unbelievable sometimes." She growled as she walked around him quickly. Brett reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him.

"I'm just making sure you know what you're doing."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do." She jerked her arm away from him. "Everything was fine until you got here. Daryl and I were great, and now I got you breathing down my neck and I don't know what the hell to do."

"Tell him the god damn truth sparrow."

"STOP fucking calling me that." She screamed at him.

"Fine." He spoke defensively. "Lilah." He added with a mocking tone. "He has the right to know. You fucking lied to him."

"I never fuckin lied. It wasn't supposed to get this far. But tough shit Brett it did and I'm not sacrificing what I have here so I can tell him about some fucked up plan that A. Never happened and B. Doesn't fucking matter." She moved in towards her brother, her face inches from his as she growled. "So whatever high horse it is that you're on get the fuck off of it and mind your own damn business." Every fiber in her being wanted nothing more than to reach out and pound him. He deserved it, as much as she loved him for being her brother he never could keep out of her life and it caused more problems that it solved.

"If you don't tell him, I will." Lilah had had enough and without thinking she swung at him. Brett dodged her and grabbed her fist quickly, he was always faster than her but it never stopped her from trying. He spun her around and pinned her arms behind her as she struggled against him. Kicking her leg back behind her she connected with his knee cap, dropping him to the ground. She threw herself on top of him and in a rare moment of self-control she leaned in close and stared into his eyes rather than strike him while he writhed on the ground. Lilah grabbed his shirt and lifted him to her face quickly.

"Stay out of my business and out of my love life." She growled as she let go of his color and dropped him to the ground. He cringed and moaned as his head bounced off of the cold dirt floor.

"Lilah! I'm fucking serious." He called out weakly as he watched her walk out of the barn, her middle finger raised in the air in a quick and pointed response.


	19. Death and dollhouses

Lilah stormed up to the house and threw herself down on the front steps. She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and lit one quickly, concentrating on the thick sweet smoke as it filled her lungs, an attempt to rid herself of the anger that rushed through her body in waves. In a normal world, if things had been different Brett would have been right; Daryl would deserve the truth but not now not here in a reality that wasn't reality at all but a nightmare, a Hollywood horror.

She scoffed in silence as she puffed on her cigarette and concentrated on making smoke rings in the air with each timed exhale, anything to calm her mind, sooth her conscious and bring an end to the dark thoughts swirling in her head. The sun fell behind the trees taking with it what little light the clouds had left for her in their passing and with that she tossed the dying butt of her cigarette into the darkness and made her way into the house.

She hadn't seen Brett since there fight in the barn and a part of her was glad. She had nothing to say to him and the anger that seethed under her skin was enough to warn her that the space he was keeping was for the best despite her natural instinct to give a shit about him. Frank and his family sat happily in the living room watching one of her old videos.

"Snow white." She whispered as she stopped to glance at the flickering images on the screen. Carl and Sophia's happy laughter rang through the house as the dwarves introduced themselves to the dark haired beauty. She smiled, grateful for their happiness as she crossed the threshold into the kitchen. Dale sat alone at the large oak table, nursing a cup of tea and flipping through the pages of an old novel. He seemed to be enjoying himself and Lilah tried her best not to disturb him as she tiptoed trough the kitchen and grabbed a large bottle of whiskey from one of the cabinets.

She could feel Dale's gaze pierce through her as she poured herself a shot and slammed it back without even allowing the glass to touch the cold marble countertop. She heard him adjust himself in his chair as she slammed back another and finally the sound of his book closing as she finished pouring her third shot.

"Something bothering you?" he asked quietly as she placed the bottle down on the countertop.

"A lot of things." She half smiled, tilting her head back and allowing the sweet slow burn of the alcohol to coat her throat and take with it the stress and anger she felt.

"Well, is there anything you would like to talk about? To a person I mean, not a bottle." Lilah smiled and chuckled lightly. She always did appreciate Dale's sense of humor, especially in times like these. She turned quickly and leaned back on the counter, gazing at him with a smile.

"You're a good friend. Do you know that Dale because I think you should know that?" She smiled. She was beginning to feel the effects of her indulgence and it showed as he chuckled lightly from the table.

"I always try to be a good person; I guess that would make me a good friend." He patted the chair next to him and turned it toward her. Lilah grabbed her bottle and sauntered over to the chair. She threw herself down and dropped the bottle on the table before leaning back and tilting her head to face the ceiling.

"Life's fucked up Dale." She turned to him and smiled. "And that's what it is without the walkers." She smiled sarcastically before she began to pour herself another shot. She offered the bottle to Dale and raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose just one won't hurt." He grinned cheerfully as he tipped the bottle into his mug and set it down in front of her. "So tell me," He turned to her, resting his arm on the back of his chair. "Why is life so fucked up all of a sudden?" Lilah shot back slightly and smiled. She had never heard Dale swear before and hearing a word like that come from such a sweet old man was a shock she wasn't prepared for.

"Wow, Dale I didn't know you had it in you." She smiled and took a deep breath. "It's me and Daryl, and now Brett." She laughed lightly. "He's been doing this big brother thing and it's got me stressed you know." Dale nodded and took a sip from his cup, never taking his eyes from the worried girl in front of him.

"It's kind of his job though isn't it." More of a statement than a question, Lilah couldn't help but agree with him.

"It's not just that though. Look," She sighed heavily and leaned close to him. "This goes nowhere ok, just between us friends." She eyed him carefully. Dale smiled and lifted his hand to his heart.

"Scouts honor." He smiled sincerely. Lilah eyed him for a moment before she felt satisfied with his honesty. She leaned back and poured herself another shot quickly before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I have a secret. Kind of a big deal." She started weakly. "It affects Daryl and Brett wants me to tell him but I don't know what to do." She sighed. "He says if I don't tell him he will and now I'm fucking trapped in a place I don't want to be." She groaned loudly and poured yet another shot. Dale took the bottle from her and placed it on the other side of the table.

"Well first of all, drowning it isn't going to make the problem better so that's enough of that." She smiled lightly at his parental like care. "Can I ask what this secret is?" He questioned as she sipped at her shot glass. She shook her head slightly and closed her eyes.

"I'd rather not." She muttered.

"Ok, that's ok. How bad is it?" She looked over to him and grimaced slightly.

"Pretty bad. But in the grand scheme of things it doesn't matter so I don't see the reason he should know." She explained. Dale nodded gently and shrugged.

"Well if it's not so bad that he has to know, maybe the same goes for telling him." He spoke lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said that it's not that bad so you don't think you have to tell him right."

"Well sort of..."

"Now now, don't interrupt me just listen." She laughed lightly and nodded.

"Ok Yoda, enlighten me." She smiled.

"Doesn't matter how bad it is or what it is for that matter. What does matter is that its bother you and it's been eating you alive I can see that. Now your brother is threatening to squeal and that's got you in here drowning yourself in alcohol and you and I both know that in your state that's not a good idea." He eyed her knowingly.

"Dale?"

"I was married hun; you can't hide things from me." He laughed softly. "The bottom line is that you should do what is best for you and if telling Daryl whatever it is that you got bottled up in there is what's best then just go with it."

"I'm afraid though. What if he gets mad?" She bit her lip, fighting back tears of frustration and fear. Dale laughed loudly and patted her knee.

"You? Afraid of Dixon? Come on now, you know as well as I do that no one can take the Dixon temper as well as you can. Sweetheart," He smiled and leaned closer to her. "That boy loves you, and there is nothing in that head or your past that can change that." He leaned back and eyed her. "Even if he does get mad, it won't be for long I can promise you that."

"How can you be sure about that?" She questioned with a smile.

"I hear things Lilah." He leaned close to her once again and whispered. "You know how he's been in here talking to Rick every day for the last month?" She nodded and listened closely. It was odd to her that Daryl and Rick never truly got along but somehow and for some reason he had been glued to Rick's side ever since Brett came back. "Every conversation they have is about you. He's been asking Rick how to be more romantic and believe me when I say it was a shock to hear those words come out of Daryl." He chuckled happily.

"He's always going on about how he wants to treat you right and make you happy now you tell me that those aren't the words of a man in love and I'll tell you to keep whatever it is you have locked up in there to yourself." Lilah smiled and shook her head gently. He was right, and in a way so was her brother.

Daryl loved her, she was more sure of that than she was of anything else in her life and maybe that was enough to make him see past all the dark that had been chasing her in the last few weeks. She leaned back in her chair and smiled happily. For the first time in a long time she was seeing things for what they were, like a streak of sunlight that barely manage to break through the storm there was peace and hope in the middle of it all and somehow she knew that everything would be ok.

Lilah leaned over and pulled Dale into a loving thankful hug.

"Thank you dad." He laughed happily and patted her back.

"That's what I'm here for." He smiled happily as he pulled away from her. "Now go upstairs and talk to that boy so I can finish my book." He winked at her as he pulled the large book toward him and continued reading happily.

Lilah smiled as she bounced up the stairs, the light in her bedroom poured through the crack and for a moment her heart fluttered as she thought about what might greet her on the other side of the door. She pushed it open gently and peeked in, trying not to be noticed as her eyes scanned the small sliver of room that was available to them.

Daryl lay stretched out on her bed happily flipping through what looked like a hunting magazine. Her brother loved them and the collection he kept downstairs was a testament to his admiration for the art. Something he and Daryl shared in great abundance. As he lay on the bed flipping through the small book carefully Lilah smirked. It was strange seeing him stretched out across her pristine white bed spread among her collection of teddy bears and dolls. Childhood trinkets that cluttered her room even though she was old enough to live without them, there were some things a girl could never let go of.

A laugh escaped her as she caught sight of his crossbow leaned up against the wall next to her dollhouse. Two things that should never go together somehow managed to match up perfectly in a tribute and testament to their relationship and what it was. Death and innocence side by side in perfect harmony, hilarity and unison.

He looked up from his book and grinned as she laughed outside the door. She was trying to be quiet, trying to spy but one sight, one moment had ruined her attempts. She hadn't noticed when he stood from the bed and she jumped slightly as he pulled the door opened and eyed her carefully.

"The hell are you laughing at?" he grinned as she grabbed her side, fighting through peals of laughter. She pointed to the dollhouse and leaned on him as another fit of laughter tore through her.

"Just not right." She managed to choke out as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the room. After a few moments she finally managed to catch her breath and looked up at him happily.

"You're beet red you know that." He chuckled lightly as he smiled down at her.

"That's not my fault." She giggled, moving around him and placing herself at the edge of the bed. She sat happily as he took a seat next to her and smiled.

"So I heard you and Dale talkin." He smirked. She eyed him carefully and grinned.

"You spying on me now?"

"No, Just makin sure he wasn't tryin ta steal my woman."

"What did you hear?" She asked nervously. Daryl sighed and kissed her forehead gently.

"I didn't hear nothing if that's what you want me to say." He smiled. Lilah shrugged and played with her fingers nervously.

"Actually Daryl, I really do want to know what you heard." He sighed heavily and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Well, it wasn't like I was listnin in or nothing but I heard that you got somethin you don't want to tell me. And he yelled at you for drinkin." He eyed her curiously.

"He didn't yell at me Daryl, just made a forced suggestion that I don't do it."

"Why?" he asked quickly. Lilah smiled and shook her head.

"He's just looking out for me."

"Bullshit." He called quickly. "He aint never told you not to drink before, never even minded you getting shitfaced." Lilah turned to him and scoffed.

"Well you are a nosey little fucker aren't you." She spoke shocked and amused.

"Well seeing as how yer my girl I think I have the right to be nosey."

"No." She smiled.

"Ya I do."

"No." She sang.

"Dammit Lilah don't argue with me." He barked softly. She raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"Don't tell me what to do." She growled softly, punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" He called with a smile as he rubbed at what was sure to turn into a bruise. "That one actually hurt."

"Serves you right." She boasted proudly.

"I may be nosey but you're down right abusive."

"Oh my God with the abusive again." She groaned. Daryl eyed her and smiled.

"Don't hit me so much and I won't say it."

"Nope I can't do that."

"Why?" He nearly shouted.

"Because there are times you deserve to be hit and you know it." There was a long silence between them as Daryl smiled, still rubbing at the sore spot in his arm.

"So can I ask what this big secret is?" He spoke quietly. Lilah looked down at her feet and sighed. She wasn't ready for this, but she knew somehow she knew that it was going to come up eventually and all things considered it might be better for him to hear it from her, the woman he loves rather than Brett the boy he barely knew.

She fiddled with her fingers nervously, unsure of where to start or if she even wanted to open that Pandora's box so to speak. She sighed deeply and looked up into his curious eyes. Taking his hand in hers she smiled shyly and bit her lip.

"Ok, If you really want to know, I guess we need to talk."

**A/N – To everyone that has read this fic so far I LOVE YOU GUYS! Seriously I didn't think that this story would get as much love as it has and I thank you I really do. I'm having a lot of fun writing it and I hope like hell you're having as much fun reading it. **

**Also please check out a few of my favorite authors, there amazing if you like my stuff you'll love there's. **

**xPoppyx – Her boondock fic arrows to bullets and her Blade 2 fan fiction The healing thief are amazing. Also don't forget to check out bound by pages it's a gem and not to be missed. **

**Gurl3677 – her boondock fic amnesia is great I enjoyed it and At the start of season two was a wonderful read. She has a knack and talent for dialog. **

**Yourmercifuldeath – Amazing, I can't even pick one or two stories to plug. Her writing style is amazing and shes just a talent and a gem all in herself. **

**As always I love you guys. Mwa! And love love love. **


	20. Truth revealed

Daryl looked into her eyes wantonly, expectantly and as Lilah took more than her fair share of deep breaths she could sense the growing unease and anticipation that was beginning to seep from him. She bit her lip and lowered her head as she began to speak in a shaky, nervous voice.

"I… knew your brother." His face didn't change and he said nothing, giving her the space she needed to speak. "When I was nineteen, he worked here for a summer helping my dad with the harvest when Brett went off to college."

"That's great." He smiled. "So that's why you stood up for me in camp, you knew he was a son of a bitch." He chuckled lightly.

"Kind of." She sighed deeply. "I knew what he was capable of and I knew that knowing him for a summer was hard enough I can't imagine living with the asshole." She looked up at Daryl quickly. "No offense."

"What do you mean what he was capable of?" He asked softly, leaning back on his hands and never taking his eyes from her.

"Did he," she began. "Did he ever talk to you about a girl he met; it would have been seven years ago." Daryl laughed lightly.

"Merle had a lot of girls, but he wasn't the type to remember names if you know what I mean." Lilah shrugged and began to play with her fingers nervously.

"Did he ever hurt any of them?" She asked quietly. Daryl shook his head and eyed her carefully.

"Not that I know of, babe what are you getting at?"

"The thing is," She began quickly, wanting to get the whole experience over with as quickly as she could. She didn't want to be here, didn't want to be telling him anything and least of all reliving the worst summer of her short life. "I kind of have this thing for bad boys." They smirked knowingly as she looked up at him. "And I had a thing for him while he was here." Daryl laughed loudly.

"So you have a past with Dixons. Why didn't you ever tell me that?" he smiled.

"Because what happened between us…" She paused and bit her lip in an attempt to stifle the pain in her voice. "What happened wasn't pretty and I wanted to forget it." Daryl sat quietly and watched her as she searched for the confidence to speak.

"I broke up with him about a month in. He was angry and getting weird and it just creeped me out but Merle didn't take it well." Daryl scoffed and nodded his head gently.

"Never did, never will probably."

"He came back about a week later and demanded I take him back. I said no," The pain in her voice was making it hard for her to speak and Daryl in an act of compassion threw his arm around her, his best attempt at comforting her as she struggled to continue. "He got mad, really bad and started to hit me. I ran into the house and I tried to lock him out but he pushed the door open." A steady stream of tears began to flow down her cheeks as she rested her head in her hands. "He attacked me, in the kitchen." She struggled. Daryl shook his head and quickly replied.

"What did he do?"

"The fuck do you think he did Daryl. He raped me." She nearly screamed. "Said I was a frigid Yankee bitch and I needed to learn that a woman's place was under a man." She was crying hard as she managed to force the words out.

"You were afraid to tell me this?" he muttered quietly.

"No." She shook her head quickly and took a deep breath. "I was afraid to tell you that I knew who you were before we met."

"What?" he asked quickly.

"When I got to camp, Rick told me about you. I recognized your last name and.." She began to sob uncontrollably as she thought about what she was about to say. "The only reason I started hanging out with you, going hunting with you was because I thought if I got close to you I could find Merle."

"What?" He exclaimed angrily. "Why the hell did you want to get to Merle?"

"I don't know." She shouted. "To kill him, to confront him. I honestly don't know Daryl." She cried.

"So you used me." There was a long pause between them as Lilah tried desperately to swallow the pain that had weld up inside of her.

"For the sake of honesty, at first yes." She managed to choke out. Daryl sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"I don't even know what to say to you." He muttered.

"It wasn't all my idea." She whispered.

"Oh what now?" He asked quickly.

"Brett found the camp a few days after I got there but after I told him about you, he didn't want to come anymore. Said he wanted nothing to do with you. That's when he asked about Merle." She looked toward Daryl, sad and apologetic. "Brett told me to get as close to you as I could, find out about Merle but it never happened that way. I gave up after I found out he was left for dead in Atlanta."

"Jesus Lilah. There anything else you want to tell me?"

"No Daryl." She cried. He stood from the bed and began to pace the room quickly. "I didn't even want to tell you this but Brett threatened me." Her body began to shake with fear and sorrow. "I'm sorry Daryl."

"Sorry aint goanna cut it. Jesus Lilah you fucking used me."

"Daryl it's not like that." She cried.

"Really? Then how is it?" She stood from the bed and walked over to him sorrowfully. He slapped her hands away as she reached for him. "Don't fucking touch me." He screamed. "I loved you Lilah, I fucking loved you." He barked. Daryl growled as he turned to face her quickly. "Do you even love me? Is that a fucking lie too?" Lilah began to cry harder than she thought possible as she screamed and accused her of the unthinkable.

"Of course I love you." She whispered.

"I don't believe you." He barked. A pain, a shock of horror ripped through her at his words.

"Daryl, please." She begged.

"No. You fucking lied to me, you fucking used me and I can't believe I fell for your bullshit." He growled. Lilah couldn't speak, couldn't even cry as his angry eyes pierced through her. She looked into his eyes, desperate to find some hint of the man she loved in the angry bull that stood before her. Lilah gasped as he quickly grabbed her necklace, ripping it from her as he growled. "You can rot in hell for all I fucking care." Lilah stood, stunned as he pocketed the charm and grabbed his crossbow from the wall. He took one last look at her before storming out of the room and all she could do was listen as the sound of his truck peeled out of the driveway and out of her life.


	21. Monday

Lilah stood at the edge of her bed shocked and crushed as a vast emptiness; a cold hand gripped at her chest and squeezed the life out of her. She sat down on her bed and struggled to breathe as reality set in and all she wanted was to feel his warm arms around her, his breath on her skin. The one person she wanted to run to was the person who was running from her. A pain that threatened to kill her where she sat.

"Are you ok?" She looked up at her brother through tear filled eyes as his voice pierced the darkness that loomed around her. "I heard what happened." He offered quietly.

"It's your fault." She whispered as he stood in the doorway.

"Lilah." He cooed. "He deserved to know."

"FUCK YOU BRETT!" She screamed as she stood and quickly crossed the distance between them. She stood inches from his face, her body seething and shaking with anger. She thought about hitting him, killing him throwing him down the stairs but nothing seemed good enough for her. "You ruined EVERYTHING!"

"Lilah I'm sorry." He spoke quietly.

"Don't Brett, just don't." She growled. "Get out." She muttered as tears began to flow from her eyes, choking her words and blurring her vision. Brett nodded silently before turning and making his way down the stairs and out of her sight. She wanted nothing to do with him and if she had her way, he would be nothing more than food for the geeks by the weeks end.

Lilah closed the door and painfully made her way to her bed, their bed. Sobs of uncontrollable pain ripped through her as she pulled his pillow to her chest and inhaled deeply. His scent still lingered bringing her a slight sense of comfort as she closed her eyes and tried her best to imagine the feel of his arms comforting her when she needed it the most.

**MONDAY**

"Lilah?" Dale's voice called from outside her bedroom door as he knocked lightly. "Lilah hun are you ok?"

"Go away." She muttered, still clutching on to Daryl's pillow. Dale pushed the door open gently and tiptoed into the room. She heard his feet moving across the carpet, she felt her bed lower as he sat down next to her and patted her shoulder gently.

"You haven't moved since he left." He spoke softly.

"I know." She mumbled into the pillow..

"He loves you Lilah, he'll come back."

"No he won't." She cried as he spoke. She gripped onto the pillow and pulled it into her chest as her frantic sobs began to take control. Dale sighed heavily and patted her reassuringly, he wanted to take the pain from her, wanted to make it go away but the better part of him knew that she had to go through this before she could break through the clouds and put it all behind her.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked softly. She shook her head and took a deep breath, managing to wipe the tears from her eyes. Dale nodded and stood from her side gently, she listened as he slowly made his way out of the room closing the door gently behind him.

Lilah closed her eyes and gripped onto the last thing she had to remind her of Daryl, inhaling his lingering musky scent as deeply as she could. Before she knew it the world around her had gone black and nothing was left but a distant memory from somewhere far away.

_She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the dark meadow curiously. She didn't remember going outside or even falling asleep for that matter and as fear began to set in Lilah stood and began to frantically look around her. The forest was quiet dark and still, and yet somehow a sense of safety filled her as she stopped searching and just stood still enjoying the night for what it was. _

_She turned around slowly as the sound of footsteps filled the air behind her, a familiar figure breaking through the trees and as If a prayer, a wish had been answered she saw him standing at the edge of the clearing, his arms outstretched beckoning to her. Lilah smiled and screamed his name as she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms and like a drowning man who barely broke the surface a feeling of relief and pure joy filled her as he held her tight and kissed the top of her head. _

"_I'm so sorry." _

"_Shhh, Lilah." He whispered gently as he rocked her back and forth. She closed her eyes and pressed herself into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him, relishing in the feel of his warm comforting body against hers. She could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath, the sound of his heartbeat in his chest, the feel of his hands on her back as he held her tight._

"_I love you." She whispered as her hands made their way up to his shoulder. She stopped as she felt something warm, something wet. She pulled away from him quickly and held her hand to her face. In the dark of the night it was hard to see but as she took a closer look she realized the unmistakable appearance of blood as it dripped through her fingers. She gasped and looked up at him quickly, a feeling of fear and terror filling her body as she saw a man that wasn't a man before her. _

_She screamed and turned to run as the walker growled and reached out for her. It grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back toward him, gripping her shoulders and lowering his face to her neck. She cried out, a shock of searing pain shot through her as it ripped a chunk of flesh from her. She fell to the ground to her knees and screamed into the night as blood began to flow down her arm, down her chest staining her dress. _

Lilah woke in a fit of screaming terror, immediately checking herself for wounds in the dark of her room. Her heart pounded in her chest, her body sticky with sweat as she ran her hands frantically over every inch of skin she could reach. As the realization that it was just a dream set in she began to calm down quicker than she would have thought possible, She lay back down in the bed and stared at the ceiling, breathing deep as her heart began to slow in her chest.

It was just a dream; she reminded herself as she closed her eyes and allowed the dark hold of sleep to wash over her once again.

**Tuesday**

Lilah finally managed to pull herself from the safe confines of her bed as afternoon fell. She could hear the group, her friends laughing downstairs and against what her mind craved she decided it was better to join in than to remain trapped in her room, locked in a memory.

She changed her clothes quickly and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen where the unmistakable smell of hot dogs seemed to be coming from. She hadn't eaten in days and as her stomach began to protest painfully she turned the corner, her eyes immediately searching for the source of the smell.

Lori sat at the kitchen table, helping her son with some math problems she had chosen for him. Lilah smiled as she corrected him gently and encouraged him to try again, it was things like this that made her a good mother in Lilah's eyes, a quality to be admired in times as they were.

"Well hello there." Dale spoke gingerly from the stove. "Its good to see you hun." He smiled as she walked over to him. No sooner had she gotten there did he reach out and pull her into a loving hug. "I was starting to worry about you." He smiled as he pulled away from her.

"I know, I just needed some time."

"Does that mean were feeling better?" He eyed her carefully. Lilah shook her head and smiled lightly.

"Not even close, but I am hungry." She added, motioning toward the stove. Dale nodded his head and smiled brightly before reaching into the microwave and pulling out a plate already stocked with food. Two well-cooked hot dogs and a handful of chips greeted her as he handed her the plate and patted her shoulder gently.

"I was gonna bring this up to you when the vultures were done." He laughed softly. Lori looked up and chuckled as she shook her head. Lilah laughed lightly at their exchange and thanked him with a small kiss on the cheek before walking over to the table and taking her seat next to Carl.

"So what are we working on today?" She asked curiously, popping a chip into her mouth as he studied his book. Carl sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"Fractions." He groaned. Lilah laughed lightly and looked over the large book in front of him, math wasn't her favorite subject either but she thought it might be a good way to take her mind of things for the time being. She finished her lunch as she showed Carl some tricks to make things just a little easier and she was right in a way. It did help a little to take her mind off of it all but it wasn't long before Carl, as most kids do started asking questions.

"Where's Daryl?" he turned to her puzzled and curious. Lilah pushed her plate away as Lori gently tapped her son on the shoulder.

"I don't think that's a good idea honey."

"No, it's ok." Lilah lied. She attempted a smile as she turned to the boy, Lori watching her carefully and concerned as she rested her elbows on the table. "Honestly I don't know where he is hun."

"Will he come back?" Lilah thought for a moment, doing the best she could to stifle the pain in her stomach. A sudden sick feeling washed over her as she turned the question over in her mind.

"I… I don't know." She spoke quietly. The feeling in her stomach had washed over her entire body making it hard for her to think of anything other than finding her way to a bathroom. Lilah stood quickly and ran out of the room holding her stomach. She tore down the hallway and pushed the bathroom door open quickly, throwing herself onto the floor and allowing her body to do what it so violently needed to do.

Dale walked in after her and held her hair gently behind her head as he sat on the edge of the tub next to her. "It's ok hun," He assured her as her body wretched and twisted violently. After she was sure it was over Lilah put the lid down and rested her head on it, breathing deeply and hating herself for what just happened. Dale let go of her hair and patted her back gently.

"Are you feeling ok." Lilah turned to him and flashed him a glare that screamed what do you think? He laughed gently as he realized what he was asking. "Obviously not." He smiled. "Do you need anything?" He asked gently. Lilah smiled as she reached up and flushed the only food she had eaten in days down the drain.

"A toothbrush." She mumbled as he helped her to her feet. Dale laughed loudly and wrapped her arm around his.

"I think I can help with that." He smiled leading her out of the bathroom.


	22. Trust me

**Wednesday**

"WOA! Calm down boy." Lilah cooed as Syracuse raised his hooves in the air in protest. "You're just going outside for a while; I don't know why you're bitching." She barked, grabbing the horses reigns and leading him out of the barn and into the open green pasture that lay waiting for him. The summer sun glistened off his coat and she could have sworn she saw him smile as a chuckle escaped her chest at the sight before her. The animal that was protesting the idea of leaving the barn no seemed like he couldn't get away fast enough and she was happy to let go and watch him gallop happily through the overgrown grass.

She leaned back on the fence and watched him enjoy his day as she thought of ways to enjoy hers. Pain and sorrow followed her no matter where she went but she found that keeping herself busy was a good way to drown it all. She took to sleeping on the couch and staying outside most of the time to keep her mind off of him and so far it was working and working well.

"You seem to be in better spirits." Brett spoke softly behind her. Lilah turned and faced the man that at this very moment she loathed as the devil himself. Without saying a word and with a smile on her face she brought her fist up and landed a well-placed punch to his jaw, sending his head to the side.

Brett cried out and rubbed his jaw as she turned back around and smiled happily as the sun warmed her face gently.

"The fuck was that for?" He shouted as he hopped the fence and stood next to her. She shrugged and grinned at her brother, ready to hit him again if need be.

"What was that for?" She mocked him.

"Don't copy me."

"Don't copy me."

"Dammit Lilah."

"Dammit Lilah." She chuckled lightly as he rolled his eyes.

"What are we fucking four?" He scoffed. Quickly and without warning Lilah stomped his foot as hard as she could, never letting the smile on her face break. Brett groaned loudly as he inched away from her. "You're fucking abusive."

"And you're a fucking tool who can't keep his nose out of other people's business so I guess were even." She grinned trying hard not to lose her cheery attitude.

"How does that make us even?" he scoffed, leaning back on the fence as soon as he was sure she couldn't reach him again.

"Because of you the man I love is gone so I'm going to continue hitting you until I feel better about the whole thing." She smiled cheerfully before returning her gaze back to Syracuse who was running circles around the barn.

"I still don't see how that makes us even."

"I did what you wanted me to do; now he's gone and I'm not happy. So now," She moved closer to him slowly, a look of fear and panic crossed his face as she came toe to toe with her brother. "I'm going to take my not happiness out on you until I don't hate you anymore." She growled as he shook slightly in front of her.

"Just don't kill me." He muttered softly. Lilah chuckled and shook her head before quickly bringing her knee into his crotch. Brett fell to the ground, writhing and crying in pain as she walked away from him.

"I can't promise that." She called behind her as she jumped the fence and made her way back to the house.

"Are you sure he deserved that?" Rick chuckled lightly as she passed him on the porch. She looked back quickly to her brother who was rolling on the ground in the fetal position. She shrugged and turned back to Rick with a smile.

"Ya why not?" he shook his head and patted the bench next to him quickly. Lilah sat down and pulled her hair back into a pony tail, the summer heat was soaking the back of her neck and the thick locks of hair weren't making it any better. "What's up hun?" She asked as she finished wrapping her hair behind her. Rick shrugged and leaned back on the bench.

"Just wanted to catch up with ya. I know what your goin through aint easy."

"It's ok Rick. I'm getting by." She interrupted him with a smile.

"I know Lilah, that's not what I mean though." Lilah smiled and turned toward him, curious about what was on his mind.

"Ok, what's up then?" She asked happily.

"Well, I'm glad your feelin ok about it all but I wanted to make sure you know that he'll be back." Lilah held her hands up and shook her head quickly.

"Please Rick; I don't need all that false hope bullshit right now."

"It aint bullshit Lilah." He sat up and looked into her eyes. "Look I don't know what happened between you two but I just wanted you to know that there aint nothing that's gonna keep him away from you for too long."

"Rick please." She muttered sadly.

"Lilah, trust me. Have I ever lied to you?" Lilah looked to him and smiled gently.

"No." She muttered.

"Then trust me, I know people and I know things you don't."

"Like what?" She scoffed.

"Ok, for instance I know how to handle a hostage situation." He smiled. Lilah laughed gently.

"Rick I really don't think that…"

"And I know how disarm a man in under four seconds."

"Rick."

"And I know that if things were different and the world wasn't a shit hole horror film that it is he would have married you by now." Lilah smiled at him, tears welling up behind her eyes but for the first time since he left they were tears of a different and more welcome kind.

"You think so?" She asked quietly. Rick patted her knee gently.

"Just trust me." He looked into her eyes knowingly and for the first time since he left Lilah couldn't help but feel something other than dread and fear. Hope had broken through her and in that moment everything was ok as they sat on the porch and enjoyed the peace and joy that only came with the beauty of a summer afternoon.

**Thursday**

The day had passed calmly and quickly in front of the flickering screen of the T.V. Lilah had spent the day showing Carl and Sophia the movies that she so loved as a child and in her mind it was a day well spent despite throwing up her popcorn and spending the rest of the afternoon watching from the couch as Dale brought her water and medicine to calm her shaking stomach. As night began to set in Lilah became restless and wanting more than anything to be free of the confines of the house.

"Dale," She called as she shoved her gun into her belt. That had seen only a few walkers in the days they had been there but that didn't mean she had a reason to be careless. She found him at the kitchen table reading his book as she walked in quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"No it's ok," He smiled as he looked up at her. "What can I do for you?" Lilah shrugged and leaned on the doorway.

"I just wanted someone to know where I was going in case you needed to find me."

"Sure darling, are you alright?"

"Ya," She assured him. "Just need some fresh air. There's this meadow in the woods just behind the house about a mile in. I was just gonna follow the trail up there and take a breather." She smiled. Dale nodded gently.

"You gotta gun?" He asked quickly. She pulled her Beretta out of her belt and showed him.

"Loaded and ready just in case."

"Good girl." He chimed. "Just take care and if you're not back by ten I'm sending Rick after you." Lilah chuckled lightly and offered him a thumbs up.

"Sounds good." She smiled as she turned and made her way out of the house quickly.

The walk up the trail was an easy on and Lilah took her time as she admired every rock and tree in the moonlight. She knew that revisiting the meadow was probably a bad idea but something in her wanted, needed to be there if only for a little while. The forest was different at night and no matter how much she knew that she should be afraid she just couldn't bring herself to feel it.

Memories of her prince paraded through her mind as she made her way up the hill.

"_I don't remember Cinderella having zombies in it." _She could hear his laugh gently, the sound of Syracuse's hooves on the hard dirt ground underneath them as she made her way up the hill and stopped to look out over the meadow that had once been theirs.

The blanket was still there and next to it the small box full of memories. They had forgotten it when they left and curiously Lilah made her way over to it and sat down, pulling it onto her lap quickly. She lifted the lid and under the light of the moon began to sift through it gingerly.

Pictures of Daryl as a child, smiling sweetly next to his brother, a dried yellow flower taped to a picture of his mother angrily staring down the camera as she flipped pancakes in the kitchen. She laughed lightly as it became clear where Daryl got his looks. She placed the pictures to the side and pulled out a letter, written in neat beautiful handwriting. She looked over it quickly before placing it to the side, she couldn't make out what it said but from what she could happen to see under the dim light of the night it was a letter from a girl. Only girls had handwriting like that, she thought as she continued to sift through the box.

A torn piece of paper from a magazine, his birth certificate, his father's driver's license all these things were important to him and as she moved it all to the side she felt for a moment that she was close to him, like he hadn't really left but in that moment they were there together and she was surprised that it didn't hurt to think that, for once it actually felt kind of nice.

She placed everything back in the box and refitted the lid slowly not wanting to stop but knowing that if she didn't return soon, Rick would have more than a few choice words for her.

Lilah made a quick walk down the trail and out of the woods. She was surprised that nothing had come out of the trees and it made her more than a little jumpy to think that the possibility was always there that she would become a feast for the undead. Her dream didn't help her fear in any way but as she cleared the woods and walked out into the green pasture a feeling of relief filled her and a smile crossed her face.

She stared at the ground as she made her way through the overgrown pasture and hopped the fence, nearly dropping the box in the process. She felt good, felt happy and she couldn't put her finger on why that was until she turned toward the house and her heart stopped for a minute at the sight of a familiar old truck in her driveway.


	23. Love and guns

Lilah dropped the box without thinking and took off toward the house as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't know where he was or where she was going but that he was there and for her that was enough as she ran up the front steps and threw the door open.

"Ya got no right to be here." Her brother's voice rang out angrily from the living room as she closed the door gently behind her.

"The fuck are you gonna do about it huh?" Daryl shouted back. Lilah leaned her back against the door and listened to their heated conversation, every part of her wanted to run in and intervene, to take Daryl into her arms, to feel him against her but she stayed back instead to listen, to hear what he had to say. To be a fly on the wall is a rare opportunity and one that Lilah didn't want to miss.

"I mean it Daryl, get the fuck out."

"Jesus you're a pushy little fucker. Aint a wonder she avoids yer ass." Lilah smiled and covered her mouth to stifle the quiet chuckle that escaped her. He knew more than she gave him credit for sometimes and it was always nice to know that the man you love really pays attention.

"You've been in her life for what? A couple of months? You hardly fucking know her."

"I know her well enough to know I love her." He barked.

"Like that makes you fucking special!" Brett screamed. "You didn't even know what happened to her, what your own fucking brother did."

"Man, she didn't fucking tell me how was I supposed to know?" Lilah could hear the fire in his voice as they went back and forth at each other. She inched toward the living room, careful not to make a sound as she peered around the corner. Daryl stood with his back to her; Brett just inches from the angry Georgian hillbilly, not a good place for him to be but she knew Brett, he was cocky and the odds were great that in his mind he could take Daryl down and happily would if the need came around.

"Your brother, Daryl. As far as I'm concerned you're no better that that son of a bitch."

"Don't fucking tell me what I am and what I aint. I aint nothing like him, I would NEVER hurt her."

"Bullshit Daryl, ya already did. You left and guess what, she's over you." Brett closed the gap between them as he growled. "Didn't take long either," he smirked as Daryl clenched his fists at his sides. "Guess you weren't that fucking important to her after all." Before Lilah could register what had happened Daryl grabbed Brett and tossed him over the couch, stepping toward him and kneeling down in a blur of fists and cries of pain. Lilah ran into the room as Daryl, straddling her brother pinned him to the floor and unleashed a flurry of hillbilly rage at the screaming man.

"Daryl STOP!" Lilah cried as she ran toward the wrestling pair. She grabbed Daryl's arm as he swung back and without thinking he whipped around and knocked her to the floor. Lilah grabbed her gun from her belt and cocked it as she stood and carefully placed it against the back of his head. He stopped and looked down at Brett, cowering underneath him his face bloody and terrified as Daryl climbed off of him and stood at his feet.

"When I say stop I mean fucking stop." Lilah barked as Daryl turned toward her slowly. Brett leaned onto his side and began to wipe the blood from his face as he looked up at her.

"Jesus Lilah, you see what he fucking did to me?"

"Shut up Brett. You deserved it." She barked. Brett stared up at her in shock as he attempted to stop the steady stream of blood that poured from his nose.

"The fuck do you mean by that?" He nearly shouted from the floor. "I was trying to stand up for you." Lilah turned the gun on Brett and glared.

"I appreciate that, I really do." She lowered her gun and after turning on the safety, shoved it back into her belt quickly. "but you obviously don't know Daryl like I do so please for the sake of your face leave him to me from now on." She smiled weakly before turning back to Daryl. Her heart skipped a beat as he smiled gently.

"Is that true? That you're over me?" He asked weakly. "Because if you want me to leave I…" Lilah threw her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, sweetly and lovingly before pulling away and resting her forehead on his. She closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms gently around her waist pulling her tight to him, a feeling she craved and one she never wanted to end.

"I don't want you to leave."

"But he said," She kissed him quickly once more. "Jesus woman am I goanna get to speak or not?" He smiled as she broke there kiss and hugged him tightly.

"No." She closed her eyes and sighed happily at the feel of his hands on her skin. She missed everything about him and in this moment for just one moment she only wanted to be close to him and for her that was enough.

"Oh you're gonna cuddle with it now?" Brett barked in disbelief from the floor next to them. Without opening her eyes she reached one hand behind her and pulled her gun from her belt, pushed the safety off with her thumb and aimed it at her brother.

"Shut up Brett." She murmured, her free arm still clinging to Daryl as she cocked her pistol.

"Ok ok, I get it." He spoke quickly, defensively as he pulled himself up off of the floor and made his way around them and into the bathroom. Lilah clicked the safety back into place and tossed the gun onto the couch behind them, wrapping her now free arm around Daryl's neck and pulling him tighter.

"Why are you back?" She asked him quietly as they held onto each other. Daryl sighed and pulled away from her, leading her to the couch and throwing himself down and leaning back on the arm to face her. Lilah sat down gently and waited for him to speak. She honestly didn't care about his reasons; she was just glad that he was home and nothing he would say could change that for her.

"I couldn't sleep without you."

"Is that all?" She laughed lightly.

"Not sleepin gives a man time to think, and I thought about what you said, what you did." She lowered her eyes and began to play with her fingers nervously. Daryl leaned over and lifted her face to his gently. "I can't forgive you for what you did, It aint right no matter what my brother did."

"Daryl," She began before he lifted a finger to shush her.

"I aint done. It aint right what he did to you an if I ever find him ill stomp his ass myself for it." She smiled at his sincerity. "Damnit Lilah," He smiled gently. "I hate that you used me. I hate that you lied to me." She bit at her lip gingerly, trying to stifle the tears that burned behind her eyes. "An I hate that because of it I love you so God damn much." She looked up at him and smiled gently, a soft stream of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"I know." he leaned into her and in one quick motion cupped her face gently, pulling her into a soft sweet kiss. As he pulled away she felt the weight of something that wasn't there before. He moved his fingers and dropped the small charm around her neck.

"But you broke it?" She laughed gently as she looked down at the small deer. He kissed her softly once again before sitting back up on the other side of the couch.

"I went home, found one of my mom's old necklaces there. Just swapped the chain is all." He explained. Lilah stood slowly and took his hand in hers; she smiled as she led him out of the living room and up the stairs. She chuckled softly as she saw his crossbow sitting just where it was, next to her dollhouse as they entered her room.

He spun her around gently and wrapped his arms around her waist before leaning in and stealing a deep hungry kiss. As she tangled her fingers in his hair, Daryl reached down and lifted her into his arms, kicking the bedroom door shut and tossing her happily onto her bed with a grin.

**A/N please check my profile for info about this story and if you just dont want to then know that this story is on hiatus at the moment. its not that i WANT to end it here but my lack of inspiration for this story at the moment is frustrating at best so ill leave it in a good spot and move on to other things while it always I love you MWA!  
><strong>


	24. Reunion

**A/N ok so i decided to start writing it again. You all loved it, I love it and i had a sudden and much needed flash of inspiration this morning. Hope you all enjoy the rebirth of Daryl and Lilah**

Lilah woke the next morning nestled softly in Daryl's arms. Without opening her eyes she took a deep breath and committed his scent to memory. A surge of emotion ripped through her as she realized that it wasn't his faded musk on a pillow that she smelled but him. She slid her arm around his waist and pulled herself closer to him as he began to stir gently in the bed next to her.

"You're awake." He whispered as he opened his eyes gently and met her smiling face. She said nothing, taking in the sight before her was enough and no part of her, big or small wanted to sully the moment with silly things like words. She leaned in quickly and kissed him, wanting to taste him on her lips and feel his body close to hers. She could feel him wanting to pull away, wanting to question her but she persisted. Pushing him onto his back, she began to trail her kisses down his neck, over his chest pulling satisfied moans from his lips before he lifted her once again devouring her in his kiss.

A whirlwind of passion and lust gripped the room around them and took over as she pulled herself on top of him and straddled his hips. She could feel his excitement growing beneath her as she leaned down and fell into his passionate kiss. The morning light pooled over them as the sound of his frenzied breaths filled the silence of the room and quickly became replaced with an outcry of pleasure and release as she took him in and threw her head back, closing her eyes and crying out to the sky.

He watched her closely, a smile on his lips as she began to move slowly. She grabbed his hands and slid them down to her hips as she moved, taking in every subtle surge of feeling as she braced her hands on his hard chest and closed her eyes. She felt his breath quicken and his body tighten beneath her as she matched her rhythm to the sound of his soft sighs and the pace of his breath.

He lifted himself quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist, gripping her tight as she moved. His lips locked on to her neck, her nails gently scratching and digging at his back as they moved ever closer to their beautiful release.

Unable to control his want and desire he gripped her and flipped her onto her back. She cried out as he took over her pace, replacing her soft purposeful movements with his own quick hard thrusts. She felt her body tense under his own rock hard frame as he pounded her closer and closer to the edge, and as he bit down gently on her shoulder she felt herself beginning to lose control. Their body's tensed, their senses flared as they cried out together sharing in their beautiful release.

It wasn't long before he rolled onto his side and struggled to catch his breath, there were so many things she wanted to say to him but she sacrificed it all to take in his beautiful frame as he offered her a satisfied smile. After a few moments of blissful silence, Lilah ran her fingers gently down his chest and smiled.

"I missed you." She smiled as he took her hand and gently kissed her wrist. He grinned as he pulled her close to him and kissed her flushed cheek.

"I missed you too." He smiled. Lilah watched him carefully as he stood from the bed and stepped into his jeans. She smiled, resting her head on her arm and lifting herself slightly to get a better look as he stretched back and groaned happily. He grinned as she pulled the sheets off of her body, exposing herself completely and stood. He watched her as she stood from the bed and walked passed him toward her dressed. She didn't make it far before he grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him. She smiled as he rested his chin on her shoulder and planted a soft kiss on her neck.

"I need to get dressed." She chuckled as she spun herself around to face him. He shook his head and grinned slightly before leaning in and kissing her deeply. She loved being in his arms no matter what the circumstances and more than anything she loved the taste of him on her lips but as the cold air of the house hit her skin the need to cover up and find warmth became almost unbearable. She pushed him away gently and smiled. "Really Daryl," She bit her lip gently and pressed her forehead against his. "I need clothes."

"No you don't." He smiled, holding her tight to him.

"Ya I kind of do." She laughed lightly.

"Aint never a need for that, besides you look better this way." Lilah's eyebrow rose as she attempted to push him away.

"Ok. Then the same goes for you. Loose the pants." She grinned.

"What?"

"You heard me, if it's ok for me to be stark naked twenty four seven then its ok for you too." She grinned playfully as he shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because," He laughed lightly. "Aint no one wants to see my junk just hangin in the breeze."

"I do."

"Well aren't you just a beautiful little liar." He smirked as he leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away from him slowly and chuckled softly.

"I aint no liar." She mused as he loosened his grip and watched her search through her dresser for something to wear. "I happen to think naked Daryl is a good site to see." She stepped into a pair of faded jeans and quickly pulled a black tank top over her head.

She stepped to the side and began to run a brush through her knotted blond hair, a thoughtful look crossing her face as she searched in front of her mirror for something to tie it back with. "Daryl, can I ask you something?" She asked as he pulled his shirt on and began to button it slowly.

"You already did."

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Ya go for it." He added, stepping behind her and watching as she pulled her hair into a neat ponytail.

"I was just curious about something."

"Ya?" He kissed her neck gently and grabbed the silver necklace from her fingers to clasp it for her.

"Well, I was just wondering what you thought about living a normal sort of life. You know despite the undead and all that." He thought for a moment as he fumbled with the clasp of her charm. Finally getting it clipped he spun her around gently and gazed into her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," She sighed and shrugged softly. "You know, the whole white picket fence, marriage, kids that kind of thing. Do you think it's still possible even though the world is kind of fucked?" He thought for a moment before a smile crossed his lips.

"Why miss Lilah, are you proposing?" He grinned. She slapped his arm gently and chuckled.

"No I'm not proposing, just wondering where we're going is all." She spoke softly.

"Well I could build ya a white picket fence if that's what ya really want." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "And ta get married, I already told ya that ya just need someone to say the right words is all."

"What about kids?" She asked quickly. He eyed her gently, a smile crossed his lips.

"What about em?"

"I just want to know what you think about the idea." She spoke nervously. He kissed her forehead gently and gripped her tightly.

"Honestly I aint never thought about it, but I suppose that's just one of those things you can't really control can ya." She shrugged and smiled.

"No I suppose not."

"Why are you asking about this stuff all of a sudden?" She bit her lip gently and shrugged.

"I guess because I love you, and since the world, "She paused, a slight chuckled escaping her. "I don't know ended. I just don't know how things are going to work anymore. I grew up thinking you find a guy, you love a guy you get married and have some babies… You know that kind of thing." She laughed gently. He smiled and pulled her into a quick loving hug.

"Things can still work that way Lilah," He pulled away and smiled at her playfully. "The zombies just make it a little more interesting is all."

"You think so?"

"Ya, like leave it to Beaver with walkers." He chuckled lightly. Lilah laughed loudly and shook her head.

"I think the show would have gotten more ratings that way." She spoke as they made their way out of the bedroom and down the hall.

"You know, I could see it too."

"Oh my God." Lilah exclaimed as they made their way into the crowded dining room. "Is the great Daryl Dixon agreeing with me?" he shook his head and leaned in the doorway as she made her way around the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Just this once." He smiled. "But don't go expecting it or nothing." Lilah looked up from the counter and noticed the small see of stunned faces in front of her.

"What?" She asked quickly, stirring her coffee and taking a much needed sip.

"Nothing." Laurie piped up with a smile. "Just surprised he came back is all."

"Don't act like yall know me." Daryl grinned from the doorway.

"Don't worry Daryl; no one needs the headache that would come from even trying to understand you." Shane laughed gently from behind his cup.

"Ignore him." Laurie smiled as she stood from the table and walked over to the towering hillbilly. "Were glad your back." Her eyes flipped over to Lilah quickly before she patted his shoulder and went to pour herself another cup.

"Don't lie." He smiled softly as he walked over to the fridge and began rummaging through it. Lilah grabbed her cup and made her way onto the front porch for her first morning's cigarette. As she stepped out into the morning air she was startled to see Dale perched happily alone on her overstuffed porch swing enjoying what the day had to offer.

"Hey," She smiled. "Mind if I join you?" She asked quickly, taking a sip from her cooling cup.

"Not at all." He ginned happily patting the seat next to him. She sat down gently and placed her cup on the small table next to them.

"So how come your out here all by yourself?" She asked, pulling a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and quickly lighting one.

"No reason." He smiled. "Just felt like being outside." She nodded gently and took another quick sip from her cup. "So I see Daryl's back." He spoke as he stared out over the driveway toward his old truck. Lilah nodded, a smile crossing her lips as the excitement of it all once again filled her. "Are you happy about it?" He asked politely, turning his face to hers

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he shrugged.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just old enough to know that it only takes a minute for everything to change."

"That's true. But I am happy about it." She smiled, blowing a cloud of thick white smoke into the air around them. "Hey, have you seen Brett?" She asked, almost as an afterthought.

"Well, I saw his face this morning before he left." He looked toward Lilah and smiled. "Guess that's how I first guessed Daryl was back." Lilah laughed gently and nodded.

"It wasn't exactly a happy reunion for them."

"No I wouldn't imagine not. But he left, said he was going to gather a few things and would be back tonight." Lilah nodded. He was a big boy, he could take care of himself and in its own way she was glad that she had some time to gather her thoughts before she was forced into seeing him again. "So tell me something," Dale began, shifting his body to face her.

"What's that?" She chirped as she threw her cigarette into the dust and leaned back.

"I know this is kind of personal, but have you told Daryl yet?" He eyed her knowingly. Lilah wasn't sure when exactly he came outside, or how she hadn't heard the door open but she was startled to head Daryl's voice chime in on the heels of Dale's question.

"Told me what?" he stood slightly confused, lighting himself a cigarette in front of the door. Dale looked to Lilah and smiled before patting her knee gently.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." He muttered happily as he stood and made his way around Daryl and into the house. Daryl took his seat next to Lilah and looked her over, confused and slightly afraid. After the last secret she reviled he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know what was going on but the look on her face told him it wasn't all bad news. She bit at her lip gently and chuckled lightly before meeting his eyes and searching for the courage to tell him yet another secret she wasn't quite ready to tell.


	25. Cake walk

Lilah played with her fingers nervously as Daryl eyed her from his seat. She could see from his expression his growing fear and curiosity at what she might be hiding. A smile crossed her lips as she searched the deep recesses of her mind for the right words.

"So…" He trailed off curiously, waiting for her to speak. Lilah chuckled softly and shook her head.

"So?" She mocked him. He raised his eyebrow and grinned, at least her attempt at humor was enough to put his mind in a better place.

"What haven't you told me?" He asked quietly. She smiled and shrugged, leaning back in her seat.

"Well, let's see." She began. "I got my first kiss in third grade." He laughed lightly. "I didn't learn to drive until I was twenty three," She began counting on her fingers as she listed the many secrets she had. "I like whiskey a whole lot, I never really cared for chocolate, I'm more of a hard candy type of person, There's a chance that I'm pregnant and I, unlike the rest of the human race love brussel sprouts." She finished her list quickly, grabbed her cup from the table next to her and watched his reaction carefully as she took a long sip.

"Wait," He raised his hand and lowered his gaze. "What was that?" She placed her cup back down on the table and smiled.

"Oh, well there not my favorite thing in the world, and they kind of smell like rotten cabbage when you cook them but there not that bad actually."

"No, not that one."

"I don't like chocolate?"

"No Lilah, the other thing." He sighed deeply and smiled.

"What other thing?"

"Lilah." He barked happily.

"Are you sure it's not the chocolate thing?" She spoke quickly. "Or is it the thing about my first kiss? Because if it is you should know it meant nothing."

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?" He yelled over her attempts at distracting him. There was a long silence between them as she lowered her gaze and kicked her feet across the dusty porch. She shrugged gently and grabbed another cigarette from the pack next to her and lit it quickly. Daryl ripped it from her lips and tossed it into the driveway, giving her a disapproving look.

"HEY!" She yelled as he tossed the dying ember of his cigarette in the same direction.

"If your carryin my kid you aint smokin." He spoke in a way that more than told her there was no use in arguing.

"You're worried about me smoking?" She raised her eyebrow and attempted to stifle the laughter that was building inside of her.

"Ya, that shit's bad for kids."

"We haven't even established that I'm pregnant and let me remind you that the world is now filled with zombies." She paused and eyed him carefully. "ZOMBIES DARYL!" She shouted with a smile. "I don't think a smoke here and there is anything to worry about when there are ZOMBIES roaming the earth."

"How many times you goanna use that word huh?" He laughed gently.

"As many times as it takes to get the point across."

"Walkers or no, some rules still apply."

"No they don't." She shook her head quickly.

"Ya sweetheart, they do." He scoffed.

"You're a pain in the ass!" She shouted, staring deep into his eyes. She was expecting some kind of frustration to come through in the eyes of the man sitting next to her but instead found herself surprised to see nothing more than a satisfied amusement at her futile argument.

"Back to the subject." He rolled his eyes and smiled. "What makes you think you're pregnant?" He asked curiously.

"Well, if I don't bleed soon that makes two months without a period." His eyes grew wide.

"Two months?" He exclaimed.

"Ya." She spoke sheepishly.

"Two months and you aint told me?" He sounded shocked and the tone of his voice made her feel more than a little bad for keeping something like this to herself.

"I wasn't sure Daryl, it's not like I just didn't want to tell you." She spoke defensively. Daryl leaned forward and took her hand gently in his.

"It's alright, I aint accusing you of nothing I'm just a little surprised is all." He smiled slightly. There was a long pause between them as a flood of thoughts ripped through the both of them. "So if I'm thinkin right and you're right about the whole knocked up thing."

"Wow A for elegance." She laughed lightly.

"Oh shut up. Anyway, if I'm thinkin right that means you got pregnant when we first got here." He smiled brightly.

"Does it matter when it happened?" She smiled.

"Not really, but it is kind of cool to think it might have been the first time." He shrugged. Lilah laughed lightly and shook her head as a million and one thoughts swan happily through her mind. She watched him as a contented smile spread across his otherwise rugged face.

"So you're ok with this?" She muttered gently, looking down at her fingers. He scooted closer to her and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Lilah, I aint gonna lie. The idea scares the shit outta me." He chuckled lightly. Daryl pulled her tight against him and kissed the top of her head. She leaned into him, pulling her feet up next to her and closing her eyes as she pressed her head against his chest. It had been two months since the realization had begun to float around in her head and it was nice to have someone to share the feeling with.

"It scares me too." She sighed as she nuzzled herself gently into him.

"It'll be alright Lilah."

"You think so?" She asked, looking up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead gently.

"Sure, we made the best of the fucking apocalypse I think havin a kid'll be nothing more than a cake walk." She chuckled gently and reached up to play with his fingers as they stared out into the morning and the peacefulness that it brought.


	26. Awkward moments

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated my stories as often as I would like, work got busy and life took over where my art once stood. Things have calmed down and I hope to be able to update you more often. As always I love you guys and appreciate every review, every reader and I hope yall will stick with me despite my recent slacking off in the writing department. **

"I don't want you going into town." Lilah groaned as she followed Daryl off of the porch and toward his truck.

"I'll be back by sundown baby don't worry." He chuckled as he tossed his crossbow into the bed of the truck. She crossed her arms and tried her best to pout as he turned to face her. "Aww now Lilah don't do that." He spoke softly as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. "You know it doesn't work." He smirked.

"Then let me come with you." She begged.

"No way in hell." He spoke sternly as he leaned back against the truck. She could more than tell by the look in his eyes that there was no sense in arguing but she wasn't the kind of girl to go down without a fight.

"And why the hell not?" She barked with a smile. Daryl just sighed and shook his head.

"It's too dangerous."

"You never worried about it before." She spoke quickly.

"Things changed."

"Is that all you're going to say to me?" She demanded as he began to walk around the front of his truck. "Daryl come on, you know I'm a good shot I've saved your ass and nearly killed you many times."

"Lilah I said no." He barked as a slight grin crossed his lips. She smiled gently and knowingly as he pulled open the car door.

"You know, for as much as you say I'm a pain in the ass I can't help but think you kind of like it." Daryl chuckled lightly and stepped toward her.

"Aint no way I would put up with a woman that couldn't hold her own." He took her face in his hands and pulled her into a long soft kiss. "But I aint changing my mind." He spoke sternly as he pulled away. "Rick and Shane are comin with me, ya aint got nothing to worry about." Lilah rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ya, ok that's real reassuring."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, picking up on the sarcasm in her voice.

"Daryl, Shane hates you." She whispered, not wanting to be heard by just the wrong person. "He's never had your back and you and I both know he'd leave you out there to die if it meant saving his own ass."

"Lilah, relax. Don't you think I know that?" He smiled. "Shane may not like me much but Rick keeps him in line."

"I know, I just worry."

"Ok well that's your first problem, don't do that." She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"You ready to head out?" Rick asked as he threw his bag into the back of the truck.

"Ya just a second." Daryl called behind him as Rick climbed into the truck. He looked back to Lilah, worry and unease covered her face as he pulled her into one last quick kiss. "I'll be fine."

"I don't believe you." She mumbled. Daryl laughed lightly.

"Ok, when have I ever broken a promise?" He asked with a smile.

"You haven't."

"Then tomorrow well go hunting, work some of that killin rage out of ya."

"Just us?

"It's a promise." Lilah smiled lightly, somehow his promise had made her feel better about the whole thing and thankfully so. She watched happily as the boys climbed into the truck and took off down the driveway. She knew better than to worry about Daryl whenever they went on one of their trips, he was the best hunter in the group and had more than just a knack for killing the undead. But still there was a part of her that found it difficult to let him go into a world that had grown more than dangerous over time.

Reluctantly Lilah turned her attention toward the house and took a deep breath before making her way up the stairs and into the safety of its walls. Lilah slipped into the kitchen and past the happy faces that crowded the dining room table. Lori as usual had a math book open for Carl to study, somehow the world ending didn't stop her from wanting her son to have a good education and something about that caused a deep sense of admiration to well up in Lilah.

Carol and Sophia sat next to them folding a small basket of laundry and sharing their own string of private jokes as they worked. As Lilah watched them she could feel the strong sense of family that had remained untouched in the face of pure evil, it was amazing how some things just couldn't be broken no matter how hard you tried.

"Hey there Lilah." Carl smiled, looking up from his textbook.

"Hey buddy, whatcha doing?" She asked as she read the desperate need for a break from his studies on his face.

"Math." He grumbled.

"That again, Lori don't torture the poor kid." She chuckled. Laurie laughed lightly as Lilah sat down next to her and peered over the book that sat in front of them.

"Did the boys take off?" Lori asked softly.

"Ya, just a moment ago. Any idea why there going into town?" Lori shrugged and took a sip from the nearly empty coffee cup that sat just in front of her.

"I know Daryl had asked Rick to go with him, said there were a few things he needed. Then Shane suggested they gather some supplies, make the trip worth it."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Oh honey don't ever try to make sense of what your man does." Lori chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" She smiled.

"If I tried to understand every little thing Rick did, I'd go insane." A slight laugh escaped her as she spoke. Lilah chuckled softly as Lori turned her attention back to Carl.

"Why don't you and Sophia go play in the other room."

"Really?" Carl asked excited and more than ready for a break. He jumped up from the table and grabbed  
>Sophia's hand quickly pulling her from her seat and into the other room. It wasn't long after that the silence of the house was broken by the familiar sound of the Nintendo in the other room. Lilah laughed slightly into her cup as she took a sip of her water.<p>

"At least they have their priorities straight." Lilah smiled as she turned her attention to Lori. "Lori, Can I ask you something?" She asked quietly.

"Sure sweetie what's up?"

"Well, this is kind of weird and I don't want It to leave this room." She began nervously. "The last thing I need is for Brett to find out before I'm ready to tell him."

"Ok," A look of worry crossed over her face as she waited for Lilah to speak.

"The thing is," She spoke quietly, her eyes never leaving the glass in front of her. "I think I might be pregnant." Lori's eyes grew wide.

"Wow, really?"

"Ya." Lilah nodded nervously.

"Is this a congratulations moment?" She asked quickly. Lilah chuckled lightly and shrugged.

"I haven't really figured that out yet." She admitted. "But regardless of that, I don't know the first thing about being a mom or what to do before that happens and I was kind of wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me some advice." She spoke quickly and quietly. Lori nodded gently as she smiled up at her.

"Of course. Anything you need just ask." Lilah breathed a sigh of relief and reached over to pull Lori into a thankful hug.

"Thank you so much." She chuckled lightly.

"Sure thing sweetie." Lori spoke as they pulled away from each other. They continued their conversation for what felt like hours, the sun setting behind them as they discussed the details of pregnancy and impending motherhood. Lilah was fascinated with all the things that Lori seemed to know and her fascination grew as Carol added her experience into the mix. There was a lot that she didn't know and a lot that she needed to think about over the next few months but somehow talking to the girls had taken the idea from something scary to something to look forward to.

As the sun's light died out Lilah found herself growing worried that the boy's hadn't returned. It wasn't until she remembered Daryl's promise that her fears began to settle and instead of absentmindedly watching television with the rest of the group she chose to retire her thoughts and tired body to bed until Daryl made his way home.

There was no telling how long she had been asleep or how late it actually was before she was gently lifted from her sleep by the sound of her bedroom creaking open and heavy footsteps as they crept across the floor and toward the bed. She listened with a smile as the sound of his jeans hitting the floor echoed through the tiny room only to be followed closely by the feel of his warm body as he slipped under the covers and wrapped his arm around her stomach.

"You really need to shower after being around dead things." She grumbled as he nestled in close to her.

"You tryin to say something?" He muttered against the soft skin of her neck.

"I aint tryin Daryl." She laughed as she rolled onto her back and turned her smiling face toward him. "I'm telling you that you stink."

"Now that aint no way to greet yer man at the end of the day." He chuckled lightly.

"Ok then go wash the smell of death of yourself and we can try this again." Daryl leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"I'm tired, I'll tell you what." Her eyebrow rose with worried anticipation as he smiled at her.

"What?"

"Ignore the fact that I smell like a geek and I might have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"Oh really?" She asked with a smile. "Is it at least worth putting up with your stinky ass all night?" She asked with a smile.

"You'll see in the morning." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and attempted to pull her close to him. Lilah shook her head and unhooked his arm from her side.

"No baby that's not how this works." She chuckled. "I'll put up with you smelling like death but I aint goanna cuddle with you."Daryl laughed softly and shrugged.

"Fair enough." He rolled onto his back and it wasn't long before sleep took hold that Lilah caught herself throwing her arm around him and nestling herself comfortably into his chest. All smells aside there was a certain sense of comfort that being close to him brought her and whether it was because she loved him or because he kept her safe was a question she couldn't answer.

**A/N – ill have the next chapter up in a few hours, I know this was slow starting but its just set up for what's to come which I am excited to write about. Read, review and please enjoy. **


	27. Suprise

Lilah walked carefully behind Daryl as they tracked the deer that had brought them so deep into the woods and far off of the path. The midday sun hung anxiously in the air above them, watching there every calculated movement with anticipation through the thick canopy of branches and leaves that covered them.

"The incredible hulk vs. mighty mouse?" Lilah whispered as Daryl knelt down and scanned the ground for footprints or any sign of their kill. He looked back at her sharply and grinned.

"Do you even have to ask that?"

"It's an obvious choice," She shrugged, kneeling down next to him. "Mighty mouse would beat his ass."

"Do you always root for the looser or do you just like being wrong?" He asked quietly as he brushed a handful of leaves to the side gently.

"Oh no, no no no, don't tell me you would pick the hulk? What the hell is wrong with you? Why?" She demanded. Daryl turned to her quickly and rested his weapon on his knees as he began to list his reasons.

"1. He's tough as shit. 2. He's big, aint no mouse can take a tank I don't care how fucking strong he is and 3. Mighty mouse is a fucking mouse." He finished quickly before getting to his feet and beginning his decent deeper into the forest. Lilah walked carefully and closely behind him, searching for any sign of movement within the trees.

"Don't knock on Mighty mouse just cause he aint some methed up green giant. He's still strong, fast, he can FLY and he can lift a tank I've watched him do it." Daryl scoffed at her answer as he shook his head and pointed her toward a large oak tree that towered to the left of him.

"I'm goanna let you think your right just cause I don't want to argue about this."

"Because you know you're wrong."

"NO." He barked quickly, rolling his eyes at her. "Because I don't want to see you cry when I prove I'm right."

"Ok then prove it if you're so sure of yourself." She smiled, her back pressed up against the hard oak tree.

"SHHH!" He lifted his hand to quiet her as his eyes suddenly focused on a rustling patch of bushed in front of them. Lilah dropped to her knees and waited for his call as he lifted his crossbow to aim at the noise. He motioned for her to step forward and quickly she obliged, cutting whatever it was off to one of two directions it could run. Of all the things he had thought her, backing your prey into a corner can sometimes mean the easiest and cleanest kills.

The air around them became still, electric as she waited for the killing strike. Daryl crept slowly toward the bush, his weapon at the ready and for a moment she caught herself smiling at the raw power and testosterone that poured off of him in times like these. She hated admitting it but watching him hunt got her blood pumping in a way nothing else could compare to. The way his arms bulged as he held his crossbow ready, the way his eyes focused and never strayed from the task at hand, even the way he smelled after he came back from a couple days in the woods, the combination of dirt and adrenaline set ablaze an almost primal fire in her and she loved every minute of it.

"Lilah!" He barked quietly as he met her distracted gaze. A blush crossed her face as she turned her eyes back toward the violently rustling bushes. "Wait here." He whispered as he stepped close enough to peer over the edge of the brush. She watched carefully as he dropped his weapon and sighed heavily. "Just a rabbit." He chuckled lightly as he turned toward her. Lilah laughed lightly as she dropped her weapon to her side and looked off into the deep of the woods.

Before either of them had a chance to register what had happened the familiar growl of a walker echoed through the woods. Lilah whipped around just in time to watch it as it came out from behind the trees and lunged at her. With a loud thud the creature knocked her onto her back and snapped violently at her, clawing and biting its way over her body. She cried out and screamed as she struggled to lift her weapon.

"LILAH!" Daryl called as he took off toward the struggling pair. With all her strength she managed to hold the creature at bay as it snapped and growled a mere inches from her face. The overwhelming smell of death and decay wafted off of the monster as she struggled violently against it. Daryl moved in behind them and as he locked eyes with Lilah a scowl crossed her face followed quickly by a look of determination.

"Back off I got this." She growled as she managed to pull her arm free of its weight. Daryl stepped back reluctantly as she lifted her pistol to the creature's temple and pulled back the hammer. A deep guttural growl escaped it, its last words as she pulled the trigger and ended its last remnants of a life with a sudden sharp bang that echoed through he far reaches of the woods. Lilah smiled and a loud laugh escaped her chest as she shoved the corpse off of her and quickly got to her feet.

"What?" She asked quickly as Daryl stood back and glared at her.

"That was fucking stupid." He barked quickly before turning and storming away from her and back toward the path. Lilah stood stunned for a moment before the world came back into existence around her and she took off in a sprint to catch up with him.

"What the fuck was that all about Daryl?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He scowled as he walked quickly into the woods. Lilah grabbed his arm and flipped him around to face her.

"Daryl, talk to me god Dammit what's wrong with you?"

"You could have been killed." He barked loudly just inches from her face.

"I'm fine; you've seen me deal with worse."

"Ya well that was then, things are different now." He growled as she struggled to assert her dominance in the situation.

"Doesn't fucking do this to me Daryl." She crossed her arms at her chest as he sighed.

"What? Protect you? Fine I won't." He growled.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." She growled back as hard as she could.

"OK please enlighten me." He spoke impatiently. "What the fuck is it that I'm supposed to know?"

"What is wrong with you?" She asked shocked and more than a little confused.

"Aint nothing wrong with me Lilah I just don't want you goin off and doing wholly retarded things like that." He shouted as he thrust his arm in the direction of her last battle.

"You used to cheer me on for doing things like that." She spoke quietly. Daryl sighed heavily and dropped his crossbow to the ground.

"Lilah, don't do that."

"Do what?" She whispered, fighting back the hurt in her voice.

"Don't make me feel bad about this." He sighed heavily and shook his head. "It was a mistake to bring you out here in the first place."

"Daryl!" She barked. "That's enough." He turned to her slowly and to her surprise, waited for her to speak. "Ever since we had that talk on the porch you've been babying me and I'm sick of it." She stepped closer to him and glowered as he crossed his arms. "Do you really think that just because my situation has changed I'm somehow incapable of defending myself?" He sighed heavily as she laid into him. "You can't keep me locked away in the house just because it gives you some false sense of safety." She stepped closer to him and her face softened as she ran her hand slowly up his arm, stopping at his shoulder and pulling him closer to her.

"It aint just you I gotta worry about anymore." He muttered as he stroked her stomach gently with his hand. Lilah cupped his hand and smiled as he met her eyes. "I don't know how to do this Lilah." He muttered slightly as he stroked her stomach.

"And you think somehow I do?" She smiled, pulling a soft chuckle from his lips. "Nothing's goanna happen to me, I've always done a pretty good job of holding my own and just because things are different doesn't mean that I'm not still that girl that took out eleven walkers just to see you in a dress." She grinned as a groan of disgust escaped him.

"You had to bring that up." He muttered as he shook his head. He met her smiling face and nodded gently. "Alright," He smiled as he leaned down and lifted his crossbow with a groan. "Ya ready to find this fucking deer or what?" He grinned as she pulled her pistol from her belt with a smile. She pulled back the hammer and grinned as Daryl turned and led her back into the forest with a surprising bounce in his step.

Three hours and four failed arguments about who would win in a fight against who later Daryl and Lilah emerged from the woods under the light of the dwindling evening sun with their kill in hand. Along with the beautiful buck that they carried over the grassy plain, Lilah had managed to bag a couple of rabbits that happened to wonder her way.

"Jesus Daryl!" Lori exclaimed as they dropped what was soon to become dinner at the edge of the grass.

"Beautiful aint he?" Daryl beamed as he stepped back to admire his catch.

"He sure is." She chuckled as she patted him gently on the shoulder. "Well at least I know with you two around we won't have to worry about where our next meal's goanna come from." She smiled brightly as Lilah stepped toward them, wiping her hands off on her jeans. She reached over and quickly took the knife that hung at Daryl's hip.

"Hey!" He barked as he whipped himself around to face her. "You know better than that girl?" He growled as she waved the knife in front of him with a smile.

"Relax I aint goanna run off with it." She muttered as she held it out of his reach. "But I want you to teach me how to clean this thing." She smiled as he quickly snatched the blade from her hands.

"No Lilah, just no." He shook his head as he re sheathed his blade.

"Daryl…" She spoke impatiently at his denial. He smiled as he looked up at her.

"Look it aint about all that shit from before. Cleaning a kill is…. Well you don't have the stomach for it." He smiled.

"How do you know that?" Daryl thought for a moment before finally shrugging and pulling the knife from his belt once again. He knelt down next to the deer and steadied himself as he motioned for Lilah to join him.

"Don't you have to skin it first?" She asked quickly as he lifted the blade and readied for the strike.

"Nah, ya gotta gut it first, we should have done this when we killed it but I didn't think you could handle seeing it." He looked toward her quickly as she positioned herself on the ground in front of the deer. "You ready?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, but let's do this." She smiled. Daryl shrugged and in a series of quick motions began slicing into the animals fur clad stomach. "Oh god that's disgusting." She groaned as he made the last cut through tissue and into the deer's stomach.

"Oh that aint nothing girl, now ya gotta get in there and pull it out." He smirked as she squirmed away from the animal. She shot him a look of disbelief and shook her head violently.

"Oh hell no." She cried out.

"Ya, you wanted to do this now get in there and get it out." He chuckled. Lilah grimaced as he pushed her closer to the kill and laughed as she groaned.

"I can't believe your making me do this." She screamed lightly as she reached into the deer's stomach reluctantly and began following his instructions. "Oh my God I hate you!" She laughed as he guided her hands around the various organs and tissues she found her fingers swimming in.

"Disgusting isn't it." He laughed loudly as she began to yank and coax everything out of its place and onto the grass.

"Oh that's ungodly." She growled as she dropped its heart onto the grass with a sickening thud.

"Well relax your done." Daryl smiled as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Oh my God thank you." She cried happily as she got to her feet and ran into the house, desperate to wash the smell of death off of herself. Lilah practically ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, tossing her clothes on the floor as quick as possible and jumping into the shower just as soon as it became warm enough to stand.

"Eww, eww, eww." She whined as she began scrubbing the remnants of deer guts off of her hands with lighting like speed. She heard Daryl's heavy laughter as he slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"I tried to talk you out of it." He chuckled.

"I know, I know. I wanted to do it, but that doesn't change the fact that… Ewww." She moaned as she took the focus off of her arms and allowed the water to wash over her hair and warm her body. It wasn't long after that Daryl climbed in behind her and pulled her close to him. "Just so you know, that was the most disgusting thing I have ever done in my life." She grumbled as she leaned against his chest and ran a bar of sweet smelling soap up her long muscular arm.

"I'm proud of you." He mumbled against the top of her head. Lilah whipped around and smiled lightly as she pushed him to the side and switched places with him under the water.

"Ya? Why's that?" She asked happily as he began to scrub the grime of the day away.

"First time I did that, I threw up." He smiled as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did you?"

"All over my brother." Lilah laughed loudly as a sweet smile crossed his lips. He ran his hand gently over her hair and pulled her into a soft sweet kiss. As he pulled away Lilah's eyes lit up and a sly smile crossed her lips. "What?" He asked quickly as he pulled away from her and finished washing the rest of the grime from his skin.

"Didn't you tell me last night that you had a surprise for me?" He turned his gaze to her as he shut the water off and smiled.

"Did I say that?" His eyebrow rose as he climbed out of the shower and tossed her a towel. "I don't remember." He grinned as he began drying off.

"You did, you liar!" Lilah spoke shocked as she finished drying and wrapped the towel around her.

"No I think you just heard me wrong."

"DARYL!" She called after him as he grabbed his clothes and quickly threw the door open letting a wave of cold air into the bathroom and sending a shiver through her. He ran out of the tiny room with a chuckle, donned in nothing but a towel as she chased him down the hallway and into their room. "You're a real son of a …." Her words were cut short and replaced with a deep sense of shock and admiration as she took a look around the little room.

"Surprise!" He smiled as she stood before him in complete and utter disbelief.


	28. Friends

"Daryl, how did you…" Her words trailed off as she slowly scanned the room and the changes he had made. Lilah walked slowly to the dark wood baby crib that now sat in the corner of their tiny room and ran her hand over the smooth wood banister. A whirlwind of emotion welled up in her as she looked over the tiny bed and suddenly her situation, their situation was no longer a mess of words and idea's but a reality within a nightmare.

"I had Rick put it together while we went out." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. "I grabbed a whole mess of stuff." He smirked as she turned her body to face him. "Clothes and some bottles and all that…" Before he could finish his sentence Lilah was on the tip of her toes, his face cupped in her hands and his lips locked with hers. His arms once again found their way around her waist as she kissed him quickly, hungrily and most of all thankfully.

"God damn girl," Daryl smiled as she pulled away and turned her attention back to the crib. "What was that all about?" She shrugged as he replaced his towel with a pair of well warn jeans.

"Can't a girl be thankful?" She smiled as she ran her fingers over the soft blankets and warm wood frame.

"Well ya of course, but now I'm a little afraid to give you this." He chuckled. Lilah turned slowly, her eyebrow raised as she looked to him in slight confusion and fear.

"What did you do?" She smiled as he pointed down toward a hard black case laid out on the bed in front of her.

"Just open it." He grinned as she reached down reluctantly. She unlocked the small silver clasps and slowly lifted the lid, almost afraid to see what was inside.

"Oh my God, Daryl." She spoke excitedly as she opened the case fully and lifted her gift to her eye.

"Do ya like it?"

"It's sexy." She laughed as she ran her hand down the cherry wood handle of her new crossbow.

"There's arrows in there, needed some more myself."

"Wait," She smirked as she placed it carefully back inside of its case. "What was all that bullshit yesterday about not wanting me to hunt or kill walkers when you were planning on giving me this?" Daryl shrugged and dropped himself on the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving her as she shot him a questioning glance.

"I didn't want you firin off that gun in the woods; they hear that shit and you know it."

"Daryl."

"What?"

"That's a bullshit answer and you know it." He scoffed lightly and shook his head as Lilah struggled to lift the case from their bed.

"Whatever," He smiled. "Next time we go out, I'll show you how to use that thing the right way."

"What you mean firing at you wasn't the right way?" She smiled as she moved over to her dresser and began searching through her drawers for something warmer to change into.

"You're a good shot but if yer gonna insist on going out there with me I want to know you can hold your own."

"Daryl," She sighed as she pulled on a pair of torn jeans and turned to face him. "You gotta give me more credit than that." He lifted his hands defensively and shook his head.

"I aint saying yer no good at it." He smiled. "Yer the only girl I know that can hold yer own against me." Lilah chuckled gently as he pulled her close to him. "I just want to see how good you can be with some proper training."

"Why do I feel another hunters bet coming on?" She sighed happily. Daryl shook his head quickly and shoved her away.

"Oh hell no, I aint doin that again."

"What's the matter baby? Pink not your color?" She laughed loudly as he grabbed a shirt from his bag and began to button it up quickly.

"Don't fucking baby me, you're an evil bitch for that and you know it." He smiled as she finished dressing, her laughter growing increasingly louder at his growing annoyance.

"You agreed."

"I only did that because I didn't think you would win."

"Technically neither of us did." She shrugged.

"No, I won and you know it. That last shot didn't count."

"You may be right," She smiled as she pulled the bedroom door open. "But I still got you in a dress." She grinned as she turned and left the room quickly. She heard Daryl not far behind her as she rounded the corner into the living room and threw herself down on the couch next to Shane.

"Find your gift?" Rick asked with a smile as he lifted a beer to his lips.

"I sure did." She smiled nervously. Daryl hopped over the couch and landed with a loud thud, quickly throwing his arm around Lilah and pulling her into his chest.

"Thanks for setting that up for me." Rick lifted his beer and offered Daryl a subtle nod.

"So Lilah, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." Shane spoke quietly. She shrugged and stood from the couch as he led her from the crowded room and out onto the porch.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest as he took a quick look around. He sighed heavily and offered her a weak smile.

"Don't get me wrong, you and Daryl seem to be doing just fine and I aint the one to get into people's business when I don't belong."

"Ok." She nodded hesitantly. "So why are we having this conversation then?"

"I just, is it true? That you're carryin Daryl's kid?" Lilah sighed and nodded gently.

"I don't know how this has become the latest and greatest topic of conversation but yes, why?" She asked worriedly.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Lilah stood shocked and a little amazed at what he had just said.

"What…."

"I aint saying you'd be a bad mom," He cut her off quickly. Lilah shifted her weight and rolled her eyes as he started to explain himself.

"No Shane, I don't want to do this with you."

"I'm just looking out for you Lilah."

"Well as much as I appreciate that, don't." She barked as she walked past him and threw herself down into the overstuffed porch swing. She began shuffling through the small table next to her as Shane moved to stand in front of her. Her eyes lit up as she pulled a fresh cigarette from one of the back corners. Despite Daryl's protest at the idea of her smoking, she lifted it to her lips and lit it quickly.

"Lilah, I'm your friend ok I just want to make sure…"

"What Shane?" She barked, blowing a cloud of thick white smoke into the air between them. "That I'm making the right decision? That I'm sure I've thought out every single thing that can go wrong being with a hillbilly like Daryl or is there something else you like to call him these days?"

"Lilah,"

"No Shane, if you have a beef with him that's between you two but as far as I'm concerned you have no business meddling in our relationship."

"That's not what this is about."

"Oh really? So you weren't just about to express your concern with Daryl as a parent?" Shane lowered his eyes and nodded his head gently. "That's what I thought. Look Shane," Her voice softened as she spoke. "It's not that I don't appreciate your concern, it's just that you have no reason to have it." He turned his eyes to her and the look that poured from them spoke louder than words. He was legitimately concerned for her and Lilah sighed heavily as she tossed her dying cigarette into the driveway and stood from the bench.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to come off as some kind of asshole I just want to be sure that you're ok."

"Shane," She spoke gently. "I'm fine, Daryl and I are fine and even with things being as fucked up as they are we will continue to be fine." She assured him.

"Ok." He nodded. "I don't believe you, but I'll trust you."

"Thank you, now can we go back inside and watch T.V please." She chuckled lightly.

"Not so fast." A familiar voice called out from the shadows beyond the driveway. Lilah looked out into the darkness toward the sound of footsteps slowly approaching.

"Brett?" She called out gently. He walked into the light, his face still slightly swollen from the last time they saw each other.

"Hey Sparrow." She smiled at him weakly before turning to Shane and motioning for him to leave them to their privacy.

"You've been gone a long while." She sighed as he climbed onto the porch and took a seat on the front steps.

"Just a few days." He chuckled as she sat down gently next to him. "Been hanging around the lake, doing some thinking."

"Ya, what about?" She asked only slightly curious. He sighed lightly as he looked down at his fingers and closed his eyes.

"I've been an asshole."

"Ya, tell me about it." Lilah chuckled.

"Let me finish," He smiled looking over at her. "I'm sorry I was such a dick to that guy of yours." He muttered.

"Aint me you need to be apologizing to." Brett nodded gently and turned his eyes back down to his feet.

"Do you love him?"

"You already know that I do." She answered softly.

"And your friends here?"

"There good people." She smiled.

"So is there any chance we can all start over?"

"There might be." Daryl spoke softly from behind them. Lilah and Brett whipped around to see him leaned against the doorway, his face a mix of pure disdain and confusion. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure man." Brett spoke quickly as he got to his feet and stood face to face with the towering man.

"What do have against me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look I know you think I'm some dumb hick but I aint stupid. You don't like me; I can see it written all over you so out with it, what's got you all knotted up about me?" Daryl's voice was incessant, demanding as he spoke. Lilah moved to his side and crossed her arms at her chest as her eyes darted back and forth between the two.

"It aint that I don't like you Dale,"

"Daryl."

"Ya, sorry Daryl, like I was saying it aint you. It's that whole history thing with your brother…" Brett shook his head gently. "Look that's all done and in the past, I'm sorry for being a dick and I'm sorry that I blamed you for something you didn't do." He sighed heavily. "And I'm sorry that I almost fucked up your relationship." Daryl chuckled lightly as Brett waited for the final verdict to be passed.

"Well whatever, do it again and Ill fucking murder you." Daryl smiled as he turned and walked back into the house. Brett looked to his sister, his eyebrow rose in confusion as she chuckled lightly.

"What the fuck was that?"

"That was his way of saying welcome back." She smiled as she threw her arm around his shoulder and began to lead him into the house.

Later that night the house stood silent as everyone nestled themselves into their beds and the land of sleep. Lilah spread herself across the overstuffed couch in the living room and smiled at the frightened faces that flickered across the tiny screen in front of her. Scary movies had always been a love of hers and even though she was living one in some ways, she still enjoyed watching other people survive just the same.

"Night of the living dead?" Daryl spoke softly as he wondered into the living room, beer in hand.

"Yup." She smiled as she lifted her legs, giving him a place to sit.

"You do realize that's kind of fucked up right?" He smiled as he lifted the brown bottle to his lips.

"Yup." They watched in silence as various women shrieked in horror and walkers devoured the living in a way only imaginable to a generation used to tamer images of horror. She liked sitting in silence with him, it wasn't often enough that they got to enjoy being friends but whenever the moment arose Lilah was sure to seize it.

"So are you up for some target practice tomorrow?" Lilah yawned as the credits began to roll. She pulled herself up and turned off the T.V, landing back on the couch with a soft thud.

"Why, you eager or something?" She rolled her eyes and turned her gaze toward him as he finished off his beer and dropped the empty bottle on the table next to him.

"Things have been nothing but drama lately I want to do something fun." She smirked.

"What do you mean drama?"

"Really?" She scoffed, sitting up and leaning forward on her knees as she spoke. "Let's see, you took off for a while, that sucked. You beat Brett's face in; the whole baby thing is just a world of drama in and of itself."

"Ok, ok." He chuckled. "I get it; you want things the way they used to be."

"Ya, kind of." She smiled. "I miss just hanging out with you, no drama you know." Daryl reached over and pulled her into his chest.

"Alright, I'll teach ya how to use that thing right tomorrow."

"Want to make it interesting?" A sly look crossed her face as she looked up at him.

"I aint wearing no dress." She laughed loudly as she rested her head against his chest and matched her breath with the rhythm of his heart beat.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you. I was thinking though, maybe we could go into town instead of doing it here." For a moment she saw a glimmer of an argument in his eyes but to her surprise his face softened and instead of protesting her suggestion he simply nodded and planted a kiss at the top of her head.

"If that's what you want."

"Really?" She spoke shocked and a little surprised. "You aint goanna argue with me?" Daryl chuckled lightly and pulled her from the couch as he stood.

"Nah, aint no use."

"Ok no, that doesn't sound like the Daryl I know." He smiled slyly as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Before she had the chance to say anything else she found herself lost and completely paralyzed under the power of his kiss. She closed her eyes and allowed the moment to take over as his kiss deepened and his hands began exploring the contours of her back and slid gently under the hem of her shirt. Something about the taste of a beer on a man's lips drove her wild and as she tasted him, felt him and breathed him in her pulse quickened and her skin flushed under his every wild and electric touch.

She pulled away from him reluctantly and breathlessly and smiled as his hands danced over the soft skin of her back.

"So that's why you're not arguing with me."

"Yup." He grinned.

"Wanna go upstairs?" She smiled playfully.

"Yup." Daryl grabbed her hand and like a man possessed drug her up the stairs and into their room taking no time at all to devour her once more as soon as their feet stepped onto the carpet. Lilah chuckled lightly as he pushed her toward the bed, nearly losing his balance as he kicked the door closed and flipped off the light leaving the room to be lit only by the faint silver wisps of moonlight that streaked in through the open window.


	29. Into veiw

"A little further down baby." Daryl whispered lightly into her ear. "Just like that."

"That's good?" She asked quietly as she followed his instruction the best she could.

"Ya that's good,"

"Should I do it now?" She interrupted him.

"Whenever you're ready." He smiled. Lilah grinned, the anticipation in her mounting as she closed her eyes and took a much needed and deep breath. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in her as he watched her carefully, waiting for her to make her next move.

"I see one." She smiled as she took the creature into her sights. Despite the rotting mess of a face that circumstances had left her with Lilah could see that the walker had once been a very beautiful woman. Long blond hair that now hung in wet matted strands over her rotted face had begun falling out in clumps leaving patches of bare skin and bone exposed at the skull. She turned her face toward Lilah and snarled, gnashing her teeth in the air as she caught the smell of a living body just a few feet from where she had wondered.

Lilah licked her lips and sucked in a deep breath, steadying her weapon as the creature began to walk toward her. She growled and bit as she raised her arms and focused her eyes on Lilah.

"Now would be a good time baby." Daryl spoke softly from behind her, lifting his weapon to his eyes just in case she missed the shot.

"I got this." She put the walkers face in her sights, lining up her shot and taking another deep breath. Daryl lowered his weapon and shifted his weight, waiting for her to take the shot. The creature snarled once again as it stepped closer to Lilah, closing the distance between them.

"Baby…" Daryl spoke in more of a question as Lilah watched the creature move.

"I got this." She spoke slowly, turning her head just enough to offer a slight wink and a crooked smile. She turned her face back to the task at hand and once again lined up her shot as the woman snarled at the air, picking up speed as she limped toward them. "One… Two…" Lilah whispered as she aimed her shot. "Three." She pulled the trigger and with a last gurgle of life the walker fell to the ground with a wet sickening splat. "YES!"

"Nice shot." Daryl chimed as he leaned his weapon up against the dumpster that they had chosen to hide behind and went to survey the damage. Lilah followed close behind with a wide smile as they approached her kill. "Got her right between the eyes." He smiled as he pushed the creature onto her back with his foot. "Damn shame too." He shook his head lightly.

"Whys that?" Lilah chimed as she braced herself and pulled her arrow from the creatures head.

"She was a looker at one time." Lilah shot a glance down at the creature before rolling her eyes.

"Well, I guess I can see your point." She spoke sarcastically as she wiped the arrow off on her jeans and reloaded her crossbow. Daryl smirked and moved, standing just behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her collarbone gently. Lilah sighed happily and finished pulling the bow into place with a loud click. "Thanks for bringing me out." She sighed as she stood and leaned back into him.

"Aint no big deal, it's what you wanted right." He whispered as he trailed a line of soft kisses up her neck.

"Ok, no." Lilah laughed as she pulled away from him quickly and smiled.

"What?"

"Don't do that to me, not right now." She grabbed her crossbow and slung it over her back. It was definitely bulkier than her pistol but something about the raw power of it made her feel unstoppable as she balanced it in her hands and allowed it to swing gently from its strap. Daryl smiled and shook his head as he grabbed his weapon and did the same.

"What? Killing walkers not putting you in the mood?" He chuckled as they began to make their way down the deserted street.

"No exactly my idea of sexy no." They ducked into an alley and looked out over the bright sunlit streets; there was really no reason for them to be in town other than the target practice that Daryl had insisted she needed, but Lilah had made a point of enjoying the day for what it was, walkers or no.

"So where do you want to go?" Daryl whispered as they ducked behind and open door and hid from the eyes of the snarling crowd on the other side of the street. There were pockets in town that he knew to keep away from but this was not one of them. With just a handful of walkers here and there all that you needed to stay alive was to keep low and keep quiet.

"What's in here?" She nodded toward the store behind them. Daryl shrugged as he loaded an arrow into his weapon and pulled back the bow.

"Don't know, wanna go check it out." Lilah nodded and with that Daryl got to his feet and led her into the dark building. There wasn't much to see as they walked past rows of dusty metal shelves and stepped over empty boxes. She followed Daryl's lead as he moved through the room silently, almost as quietly as when they were hunting together. He backed against the far wall and lifted his crossbow to his shoulder as he nodded in the direction he wanted her to go. Following quickly, Lilah put her back to the wall and watched as he slowly grabbed the doorknob and wrapped his hand around it. "Ready?" He whispered, his hand still gripped around the door as he turned his face to her. She nodded gently, a nervous smile crossing her lips as he turned his face back toward the door.

She watched his lips move gently as he counted down and on the strike of three he quickly ripped the door open and placed himself in front of it, his weapon lifted to his eyes as he scanned the room for any sign of movement.

"Alright let's go." He smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the store. The last time she had been in town it was nearly too dark to see but for one moment it felt like nothing in the world had changed. The sun streaked in through the windows lighting the store and as Lilah followed close behind Daryl her face began to light up with excitement.

"Of all the places you had to pick…" He trailed off as he lowered his weapon and shook his head. Lilah walked around him slowly and smiled brightly as she slid across the carpet and toward a rack of dresses just in front of them.

"I've never worn anything this pretty." She grinned as she pulled a strapless wedding dress from the rack and held it up to her. She kicked out her leg and chuckled as she looked down, pulling the dress close to her hips as she modeled. Daryl rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Let's get out of here."

"No!" She whined. "Let me try on one dress."

"Lilah." He groaned.

"Just one! PLEASE!"

"OK!" Daryl laughed lightly. "Just one, go get yerself pretty and then were getting out of here." Lilah jumped lightly and smiled brightly as she lifted herself on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you!" She squealed as she grabbed the dress and ran off toward the changing rooms in the back. As she closed the door she could hear Daryl groan loudly before throwing himself down in a chair and leaning his crossbow against the wall. Lilah kicked off her jeans quickly and pulled her shirt over her head.

"I need a shower." She muttered to herself as she tossed her clothes on the floor and began to unzip the dress. A wave of excitement and girlish pride welled up in her as she slipped into the dress and zipped it up as far as she could reach. It was a little short for her tastes, stopping just above her black high top sneakers but she shrugged it off and adjusted herself in the gown as best she could before pulling the door open and stepping out into the little shop. "What do you think?" She muttered nervously as she finished patting it down and adjusting the side.

Daryl lifted his head gently and opened his eyes. She could see a look of annoyance quickly being replaced with a soft smile as he stood and made his way toward her. Her long blond hair hung over her shoulders in soft rings, complimenting the sheer white fabric that covered her body nicely. She could feel her cheeks warm slightly as he ran his hand softly down her face, wrapping his fingers around the back of her neck and kissing her warmly.

"You look beautiful." He smiled as he pulled away and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face.

"You think so?"

"Ya I do." He spoke gently as she smiled up at him. Daryl sighed and took a quick look behind him. From the store front windows Lilah could see a few wondering walkers as they broke away from the crowd and shuffled down the sidewalk. "It's nothing to worry about." Daryl whispered as he turned his attention back to her. "Go change back, we best be getting out of here." He smiled. Lilah nodded gently and walked quickly back to the changing room while Daryl kept his eyes peeled in the front room. It was only one or two at the moment but they gather up quick and with only six arrows between them it was better not to risk it.

Lilah ran out of the changing room a few minutes later, her crossbow ready as she stopped at Daryl's side.

"Let's go." He whispered, nodding back the way they came and with that they were out as quick and quiet as they had come. Lilah led Daryl back down the alley toward his bike but as she rounded the corner she nearly fell backwards as she quickly turned, pushing Daryl back into the dark and out of view.

"Shit." She spat as she ran into Daryl and pressed herself against the wall.

"What is it?"

"Walkers." She breathed.

"Well ya I kinda guessed but how many." He barked gently.

"Too many." Daryl got to his feet and moved around her silently.

"Be careful." She whispered as he made his way to the edge and quickly peered over.

"Shit!" He shouted in a whisper as he moved back into hiding and sat at her side. "There's a fucking herd of the dumb bastards." He groaned, leaning his head against the wall. He turned his face to her quickly, his eyebrow rose. "Did you…"

"I didn't bring my gun, this was supposed to be a quick in and out." She whispered.

"Shit." Daryl peered back around the corner and groaned.

"How many?"

"At least thirty, maybe more. There's some broken off here and there. SHIT!" He groaned loudly.

"Can you get to the bike?"

"Fuck no." He growled. "They got it surrounded." Daryl rubbed at his eyes and Lilah searched her mind for any semblance of a plan.

"Well, we need to get them away from it."

"Fat chance." He scoffed as he threw his arms down in defeat. Lilah's head whipped around just as the sound of a walkers deep guttural growl echoed from behind her. The creature reached out, grabbing a handful of her hair as it tripped over her frightened flailing form. She cried out as he fell on top of her, the stink of rot and decay on his breath as he snapped at her face. The creature went limp as Daryl fired an arrow into its face, ending its last attempt at survival.

"FUCK GET UP!" Daryl shouted as he grabbed a hold of Lilah's arm and yanked her to her feet. The unmistakable sound of growling grew louder and as Lilah followed him quickly down the alley she was more than convinced that the mob had heard her. She looked back quickly and quickly wished she hadn't as the black shadows of the oncoming heard darkened the little alley.

"Maybe if we double back we can lead them away." Lilah shouted as they rounded the corner and ran toward what was hopefully an empty street.

"Maybe." Daryl called back as they broke from the shadows and into the daylight.

"OH FUCK!" He screamed as they ran into the hungry faces of another larger horde. The group turned their heads toward Daryl and Lilah as she gripped onto his arm and searched around them for at least a safe direction to run.


	30. Talent

**A/N: So the good news is that I finished my book today. And by that I mean I finished writing my first novel and will be sending it in for publishing within the month. As soon as I send it in I'll let yall know what to look for ^.^ **

**So, I'm sure you all are wondering what happened to Lilah and Daryl after we left them in the city surrounded by walkers…. Let's read on and find out shall we….**

Lilah broke into a dead run pulling Daryl at her side as she moved away from the crowd. The others began pouring out of the alley and the street echoed with the sounds of footsteps and sickening growls not far behind them.

"THIS WAY!" She shouted as she dodged a small group of walkers and ducked into the next street. Lilah looked around her frantically as the sound of limping footsteps threatened to catch up with them. "THERE!" She screamed, pointing to the left of them. A car lot sat off in the distance, there was a chance they could make it out of this but unfortunately it wouldn't his brother's bike. Lilah grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the old lot. The street was all but abandoned, thankfully they were scattered enough for the pair to weave between on their way to safety.

Lilah shrieked as a geek came out from the dark of an ally she had managed to wonder to close to in her attempts to make it to freedom. It snarled and reached for her only to be ended by her arrow as it shot through the creature's skull with a sickening crunch. She pulled the arrow from its skull quickly and continued with her sprint toward the abandoned dealership. They climbed up the tiny hill that separated the road from the vast parking lot that served as a showcase for the handful of used cars left on display. Lilah ducked down as she surveyed the lot in front of them, a few walkers wondered aimlessly through the display as they watched.

"The other group is still coming." Daryl breathed quickly as he knelt down beside her.

"I know." She turned toward him as she loaded her crossbow. "I got a plan."

"Ya, is it good?"

"You clear the parking lot while I run inside and find some keys."

"That it."

"YA that's it." She barked. "Pick a car." She nodded toward the lot as she got to her feet and readied her weapon. Daryl looked quickly over the lot as the sound of faint growling began to grow louder.

"Black chevelle." He nodded toward a sleek black muscle car parked near the open entrance.

"You would." Lilah chuckled before taking off in a dead run toward the dealership. Lucky for her the back door was wide open, that would save her some time and yet the question of why was enough to make her want to turn tail and get the hell out of there. NO reason was a good reason for that door to be pried open and as she took a closer look her heart began to pound in her chest. A trail of blood led away from the open door and into the building, not exactly the kind of thing that inspires confidence when one wants to survive.

Lilah tiptoed quietly into the semi lit building, weapon at the ready as she listened and watched for any sign of movement within its walls. A wave of relief washed over her as she realized that the building was quiet, at least for now. She half jogged down the hall searching each room for any sign of the cabinet where they would keep these things. She looked out toward the large plate glass windows that served as a store front just in time to see Daryl shoot a well aimed arrow into a walkers head. She took off down the hallway once again, desperate to find it before the group found him.

"YES!" She cried out quietly as she spotted a large glass walled office near the back. Behind the sprawling oak desk sat a large wooden glass front cabinet and inside, to Lilah's relief dangled at least thirty sets of keys. She walked over to it quickly and without a second thought smashed the glass with the butt of her crossbow, littering the thin blue carpet with diamond like shards. She searched the keys frantically, at least the ones that came attached with tags for something she recognized. Taurus's, Grand ams and a piece of shit Honda crossed her view before a wicked smile broke out over her face as she snatched up the keys to the shiny black chevelle that sat in waiting for them.

Lilah ducked down as the building was filled with the sound of a terrible and solitary ground, she had made herself know and there was no telling where it lurked in the tiny building. She crept out of the room and looked down the hallway, nothing. She knelt down and nearly crawled down the hallway toward the large main room, trying desperately not to be noticed as she followed the sound of the creature breathing in hopes that she could either kill it quick or avoid the thing all together.

As luck would have it Lilah spotted the woman shambling around the large main room aimlessly. She lifted her crossbow and took aim at the creature as it turned its attention toward her. Without a second thought or doubt in her ability Lilah pulled the trigger and dropped the walker where it stood.

Taking no time to retrieve her arrow Lilah ran past the creature and toward the large front doors. She screamed out and fell backward as another geek reached out for her. She backed up as it moved toward her, snarling and snapping at the air as she pulled an arrow from her pack and got to her feet. She had no time to load her crossbow as the thing closed the distance between them.

"COME ON!" She screamed as it snapped at her and let out one last sickening growl. The creature lunged at her, nearly taking her with it as it fell to the ground and snarled. Lilah flipped the arrow around and thrusted it as hard as she could into the back of the monsters skull with a shriek. SHe grabbed her crossbow from the ground and slung it over her shoulder as she turned and made her way out of the large building.

Wanting nothing more to do with the city Lilah rant o Daryl's side and grabbed his arm, pulling him toward their car as the group that had been chasing them finally caught up. They ran quickly after the pair, weaving between cars when they could and tripping over themselves when they couldn't. Lilah skidded to a stop and shoved the key into the door and pulling it open quickly. She ducked into the front seat and reached over to unlock Daryl's door as the sound of growling and sloppy footsteps filled the air just behind them. She pulled her door shut and shoved the key into the ignition, bringing the antique car to life with a deafening rumble.

Putting the car into drive, Lilah sped out of the parking lot with a fierce determination. She sped down the streets and weaved between the few abandoned cars that remained before rounding the corner, bringing Daryl's bike into view. Lilah pushed the petal down and slammed into a wondering walker, sending it flying and leaving Daryl with the opportunity to lean himself out the passenger window, crossbow in hand.

"BOOM!" He shouted with a smile as he fired his last arrow into the creatures head. He pulled himself back into the car and tossed his weapon into the backseat before throwing the door open and jumping out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Lilah shouted from the driver's seat.

"Getting my brothers bike." He grinned. "Don't worry just go, I'll follow you out." He patted the door quickly before jogging over to the bike and throwing his leg over the side. The bike came to life with a roar and taking no time to let her warm up, Daryl kicked her into gear and followed as Lilah sped out of the street like a bat out of hell. She smiled as she looked into her rearview to see Daryl wave from behind her, the faces of a defeated horde of walkers following quickly after them as they made their way out of the city and back toward home.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" Brett shouted as Lilah pulled into the gravel driveway of her family farm. Relived and still on the best adrenaline high of her life, Lilah smiled as she killed the engine and got out of the car. Daryl kicked off his bike just behind her and moved quickly to her side.

"Swiped it while we were in town." She beamed. Lilah chuckled as Daryl buried his face in her neck and kissed her gently.

"She was a fucking champ out there." He chuckled lightly as he pulled her tight to him.

"Ya?" Brett's eyebrow rose as he looked to his sister, worry crossing over his face as she began looking over her new ride.

"You weren't so bad yourself." She grinned as Daryl pulled her back into his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder. Lilah closed her eyes and smiled, it was a close call in the city but the rush of it all was enough to keep her going for months. It's hard to understand the high that comes from running for your life and knowing that you survived, even if it was by the skin of your teeth.

"Well, at least you're back safe." Brett sighed as Lilah wormed herself away from Daryl's grip.

"Ya were fine." She smiled, offering him a soft hug before charging upstairs to wash away the grime of the day. "Hey Lori." She called happily as she walked quickly past the crowded kitchen and made her way upstairs.

Lilah chuckled happily as she let the warm water from the shower wash over her and as she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of a sweet smelling soap she sighed happily. After being surrounded by death for that long it was nice to come home to something pleasant. She didn't hear the door open as Daryl wondered into the already warm bathroom and she didn't notice when he pulled back the curtain slightly and slipped in behind her.

Lilah grinned and leaned into him happily as his hands scurried around her waist, pulling her back into his chest.

"You looked real good in that dress." He whispered as she leaned her head back against him. She closed her eyes and smiled brightly.

"Really?" He leaned down and kissed her neck gently as his hands began to rub slowly at her hips. "You're still thinking about that?" She bit her lip softly as she reached behind her to stroke the back of his neck slowly with her nails. Daryl groaned happily as he pulled her around to face him.

"Do you really want to know what I'm thinking?" He growled softly as his hands wondered over her ass and a devilish grin crossed his lips. Lilah's eyebrow rose as he leaned in and kissed her hungrily, his tongue tracing over her bottom lip as he pulled her tight. Lilah shuddered in his arms, falling into his kiss and sighing gently as his hands ran over her slick skin, pushing her back into the wall. Daryl pulled away and grinned, the look in his eyes sending a shiver up Lilah's spine as it always did. Whenever Daryl felt any kind of lust she became the prey in his eyes, something that drove Lilah wild as she stared back into his deep blue eyes with the same wanting abandon.

Without warning Daryl leaned in and began to ravage her neck, trailing his lips down her chest and over her already sensitive breast, down her stomach and ending with a simple soft bite just at the hip as he got to his knees and looked up at her. A grin crossed his lips as he ran his hand up her calf, gripping her thigh and pulling her leg to rest on his shoulder. Lilah moaned softly and bit her lip as he began to kiss and nibble gently at the inside of her thigh. The feel of his breath as it cascaded over her wet skin sent shivers through her and just when she thought it was too much she felt him breathing hot against her sex. Lilah braced herself against the wall for fear she might pass out as a shock of pleasure ripped through her at the feel of his tongue flicking out gently to taste her.

She closed her eyes and moaned softly as he ran his tongue slowly back and forth, each strike full of purpose and intent as he searched for exactly what would make her shout. Her thigh twitched gently on his shoulder as he began to pick up his speed and with every surgical strike of his tongue matching the pace of her frenzied heartbeat Lilah was sure she would collapse before too long. His hand ran down the wet skin of her thigh, reaching between her legs and splaying her open giving himself more room to work as he searched out every single nerve that ran the length of her slit.

Lilah's eyes rolled back in her head as he dove in with enthusiasm and intent, lapping at her and gripping at her hip as she bucked against his mouth and cried out softly. She tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged gently as she felt her orgasm building, waiting to burst free as he began to slow his speed.

"What the fuck?" She breathed in frustration as he came to a full stop and looked up at her. Without saying a word Daryl got to his feet and pulled her leg around his hip, pressing her into the shower wall and gripping at her ass. She bit her lip in an attempt to quiet herself as he lifted her quickly and slid inside her already burning core. She wanted him, that was no question but as he began to move slowly even she was impressed with how strong the orgasm was that had begun when he started this whole endeavor.

Lilah gripped him tight as she buried her face in his shoulder, her best attempt at stifling her soft moans and cries as he slammed into her again and again. She clawed at his back and gripped him with her leg as he groaned into her shoulder and pinned her tight against him, his own climax growing with every thrust.

"Jesus Christ girl!" He moaned into her shoulder as she began to buck against his hips, pulling him deeper inside of her. His body began to tense and she felt his release building as he gripped her hips so tightly she was sure she would have bruises, only adding to the million sensations she was already feeling. Daryl cried out and bit down on her shoulder gently as he shuddered with his own blinding and overpowering release.

Lilah moaned loudly and pulled his lips into hers as his body shook with relief. Tangled in each other and gasping for breath he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers as he slowly reached behind her and shut of the cooling water and poured over them in soft streams.

"We should go into town more often." She smiled as they crawled out of the shower and began drying off.

"Ya? Why's that?"

"Well if that's what it gets me," She smiled, nodding toward the shower. "Then we should go every day." She grinned. Daryl laughed lightly and shook his head. They made their way into the bedroom quickly, Lilah taking no time at all to crawl under the warm covers and escape from the cool air that surrounded them, covering her with Goosebumps. She nestled into Daryl's chest as he threw his arm around her and sighed gently.

"Hey how come you aint getting any bigger?" He asked quietly as she closed her eyes.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" She barked with a smile.

"I didn't mean nothing by it," He spoke defensively. "I was just curious, I thought if you was pregnant then you're supposed to be getting bigger right."

"Daryl." Lilah giggled, turning on her back to face him. "I'm only a few months along, I have gotten bigger it's just not noticeable." She smirked. Daryl ran his hand over her stomach, a nervous smile crossing his lips as he placed her hand over his. 'You ok?" She whispered. He nodded gently before resting his head on her chest.

"What do ya think it is?" She sighed and shrugged slightly as he concentrated on her stomach.

"Well, I hope for your sake it's a boy." She smiled. He looked up at her quickly a scoffed.

"What? Don't think I can raise a girl?"

"It's not that I don't think you can, it's just that I think you would suck at it." Daryl laughed loudly as he rolled onto his back.

"I could do it."

"You think so huh?" She smiled as she nestled herself into his chest and closed her eyes.

"Think I'd be pretty good at it too."

"Well," She sighed. "I guess we'll find out wont we."

"What makes you think…."

"Daryl," She interrupted him with a smile. "I love you but shut up." Daryl chuckled lightly and pulled her tight as Lilah closed her eyes and waited for the sweet hold of sleep to take over. They had barely made it out of town alive but something about the whole thing made her want to go right back out there and do it again, survival be damned it was about time to start having some fun and that is exactly what Lilah intended to do.

**A/N – So I threw a little Daryl smut in there because, well I love you guys and I can. Who wants to take votes on whether it's a boy or a girl? What's going to happen when Brett decides he wants to spend more time with Daryl? What's up with Brett anyway? …Tune in next time to find answers to some of these questions and more. **


	31. Accident

The days dragged by mercilessly as Lilah tended to her daily chores of caring for Syracuse and trying not to succumb to the waves of morning sickness that despite its name, really had nothing to do with the morning and left her spending her days feeling as though she were recovering from a night of binge drinking.

"There is nothing motherly about being pregnant." She groaned as she held her stomach and threw herself down into a kitchen chair.

"It doesn't last forever sweetie, just remember that." Lori laughed softly as she patted her leg. Lilah groaned and dropped her forehead on the table, allowing the world to pass around her unnoticed. She closed her eyes as Shane and Rick swapped stories and old memories around the large oak table, she groaned as Brett made a halfhearted attempt at comforting her.

"Not feeling well?" He rubbed at her back as she lifted her head and smirked.

"Not really."

"Eat something bad?" The instinct to call Brett on his ignorance hung heavy over Lilah's head and it wasn't until she took in the look of a very confused and worried man that she realized he didn't exactly have all the pieces to the story.

"Brett…" She spoke gently, not exactly sure how to break the news to him, or if it was indeed a good idea at all. He looked at her questioningly before she gave up with a sigh and a quick shake of her head. "Never mind." She chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just keep forgetting about your bad habit of disappearing for days on end." Brett chuckled lightly and nodded his head.

"I miss a lot because of it."

"So why do you do it?" She smiled up at Daryl as he quietly slipped a cup of tea in front of her before disappearing into the far reaches of the house.

"I don't know, sometimes a man needs to just get away." Lilah nodded, sipping at her tea gently as he watched her. "You got a good one there you know." She scoffed lightly.

"We both know you don't really think that."

"Give me a little credit Jesus." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Brett," She rolled her eyes as she placed her cup onto the table. "I love you, but you're a terrible liar." He lowered his eyes and nodded gently. "I really do appreciate the fact that you're trying though."

"Ya?" He cracked a slight smile as she nodded at him.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I need to steal my girl for a second." Daryl grumbled from the archway. Lilah stood slowly, her stomach reeling as she got to her feet and walked slowly over to him.

"What's up?" She spoke quietly as he threw his arm around her and cast a quick glance back at Brett.

"Let's go outside." Lilah shrugged and followed him as he led her out of the house and away from prying minds.

"Where are we going?" She chuckled. Daryl stopped at his truck and turned to face her, his face twisted with uncertainty as she struggled to read his expression. "Something wrong?" He shrugged lightly and leaned back against the door of his truck.

"I wanted to ask you about your brother." He spoke quickly and gruffly. Lilah sighed, a slight chuckle escaped her lips as she leaned against the truck and watched him with wondering eyes.

"Don't trust him?"

"I never said that." He barked.

"No but it's written all over you." She smiled lightly. Daryl smirked lightly, a forced expression but it was enough to put her at ease if not for just a moment.

"It aint that I don't trust him," He turned his face to her slowly. "I was just wonderin if I should."

"And you think I can answer that?" She grinned, slightly shocked. Daryl shrugged and reached over, pulling her around to face him.

"I was just hopin, maybe you could tell me he's not a bad guy or some shit like that. Tell me that there aint something wrong with him."

"What do you care?" She smiled, running her fingers over his chest as he looked to her for answers. She met his gaze and almost instantly the humor she felt at the situation melted and she was left with a deep sense of worry and concern. "You're not kidding." She muttered. Daryl shrugged lightly and shook his head.

"I don't know Lilah, I just…" He sighed heavily and ran his hand over the back of his neck nervously. "It's not that I don't trust him, I just don't like the way he looks at me."

"Did ya ever stop to think that maybe it's just his face?" She chuckled softly as he turned his head from her. "Daryl look, I know you and Brett have your problem's," She took his face gently in her hands and moved him to face her. He was listening, he always did but his eyes were filled with concern, something Lilah couldn't stand to see. "Ok screw that train of thought. If you don't trust him then watch your ass when he's around."

"Lilah!" He smiled quickly, taking her hand in his and moving it around his waist. "You aint even gonna try and defend him?" He chuckled lightly as he wrapped his around her, pulling her close to him.

"What's the point Daryl? Even if I tell you he's the pope you're still not going to trust him." She shrugged. "I don't love you because you do what everyone tells you to do." She smiled as he began to relax against her. "I love you because you're a take no shit kind of guy." He laughed loudly. Lilah stood on the tip of her toes and brushed her lips against his. Daryl wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight and rocking her gently against him.

"And that's why I love you."

"Whys that?" She muttered against his grip.

"You don't tell me what to do." Lilah laughed loudly into his chest.

"You ready to go?" Brett broke the silence around them as he walked quickly down the dirt path and stopped just in front of them. Lilah looked to her brother, slightly confused as he tossed his rifle into the back of Daryl's truck.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, I forgot Brett asked if he could go hunt with me today." She turned to her brother quickly, a smile crossing her lips as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Really?"

"I like hunting, you know that." He smiled nervously as she stared him down.

"Ya but you and Daryl?" She mocked gently as he chuckled lightly.

"Don't make such a big deal about it." He smirked as he gently pushed her to the side and climbed into the truck, closing the door loudly behind him. She leaned in through the open window and smiled as Daryl climbed in after him and brought the truck to life with the loud rumble of the antique engine.

"Have fun then." She smiled past her brother, flashing a slight wink toward Daryl. "And be careful."

"Don't worry about me, but I can't guarantee your brother's coming back in one piece." He laughed loudly, putting the truck into gear and backing away from her slowly. She watched as they pulled out of the driveway and sped off toward the thick of the woods, away from her sight.

Lilah sighed deeply before shaking her head gently and making her way back into the house. She knew they would be safe and there was no reason to worry but after what Daryl had said it was hard to ignore the small sense of foreboding that had begun to wash over her.

It wasn't that she needed Daryl around to have a good time but something about his absence made it hard for her to go about her day with any kind of enthusiasm, so she settled on excitement for his eventual return. She went through her chores mindlessly and quietly, glancing back at the driveway every time she heard something that even remotely sounded like his truck, even looking out the window once or twice when it was dead silent around her.

"Waiting for someone?" Dale chuckled from the kitchen table as she watched the sun set over the thick line of trees from the kitchen window. "It's just a hunting trip."

"I aint worried Dale." She smiled gently as she took a seat next to him.

"Really? Because I've watched you staring out every one of these windows at least once today since he left." Lilah chuckled softly and began rubbing her aching stomach under the table as she smiled up at him.

"It's not worry; I just like it better when he's here."

"Can I ask why?"

"Dale."

"I'm not trying to pry." He raised his hands defensively as a smile crossed his lips. "And I aint implying anything either. Just curious. You two seem awfully wrapped up in each other these days and I'm a little but curious about Lilah." She shrugged lightly and leaned back in her chair.

"Ok that's fair." She sighed gently, turning her gaze back toward the open window for a moment before she continued. "I don't know Dale, you were married didn't you ever feel like something was missing when she wasn't there?" He nodded gently and leaned against the old oak table.

"Of course I did, You know," He sighed happily as he shifted himself in his chair. "When we were just dating I loved spending every moment with her, and I did." He chuckled lightly. "If I wasn't working I was with her and if I wasn't with her I couldn't stop thinking about her and… well you know how it is." He smiled at her as she turned her attention from the window and returned his gesture. "It wasn't until she got sick, had to have her appendix taken out and I couldn't see her for a few days that I realized just how much I loved her."

"Really?"

"Oh ya," he smiled. "Those few days were hell, I didn't know what to do with myself, couldn't stop pacing the house." He laughed loudly and shook his head gently.

"So what did you do when she got out of the hospital?" Lilah smiled. Dale shrugged lightly and grinned.

"I asked her to marry me."

"Really?" Lilah chuckled.

"Sure did, didn't have a ring or anything just got down on my knee and asked her as soon as she showed up at my door."

"That's so sweet." Lilah smiled as she listened to his story.

"Well, not exact ally. She said no."

"What?"

"Yup, she thought I was joking. Had to ask her three more times before she finally said yes." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Wow."

"She was a real tough woman but honestly there wasn't a sweeter soul that ever lived." Lilah could read the sorrow on his face as he gazed down at his twiddling fingers absentmindedly. She reached over slowly and placed her hand on his, offering him a look of genuine sympathy as he gazed up at her.

"I'm sorry Dale." He smiled half-heartedly, patting her hand gently as he nodded.

"Thanks sweetheart, you know… At least I got the chance to love her when I did." Lilah nodded, and offered him a sweet smile. She really didn't know what it was like to be in his shoes but she knew deep down that there was some solace to be had in the fact that she didn't have to live his life, she didn't have to see the world as it was and even if he wouldn't say it she knew that Dale in some small way felt the same.

"What was her name?" Lilah whispered gently.

"Irma." He muttered softly.

"That's beautiful." There was a long silence between them as Dale mulled through his memories and Lilah searched for something to say. Before she could find those perfect words the sound of Daryl truck filled the air around them as it came barreling around the corner and down the driveway. Lilah looked out the window in time to see It come to a screeching halt just a few feet from the house. Brett threw the drivers side door open and ran around the front of the truck, leaving it idol as he pulled the door open and helped Daryl out of the truck.

"Oh my God!" Lilah exclaimed as she stood from the table and raced to the door, pulling it open to let them in. Daryl groaned loudly as Brett half drug him into the living room, his shoulder soaked with blood and his face twisted with pain as Brett dropped him onto the couch. "What happened?" She shouted, dropping to her knees in front of the couch.

"It was an accident." Brett muttered as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"I didn't ask whether or not it was on purpose I asked what the hell happened." She barked as Daryl winced under her touch. "Shit I'm sorry." She whispered as she pulled his shirt open reveling the wound.

"I don't know what happened Lilah, I went to shoot a fucking deer and I hit him."

"Bullshit." Daryl barked, wincing as his chest heaved under her touch. Lilah lifted herself, placing her hands over the wound and looking straight into his eyes.

"This is gonna suck." She breathed. Daryl nodded and gripped the side of the couch, bracing himself as she pressed down as hard as she could to stop the bleeding.

"FUCK!" He cried out.

"I'm sorry."

"It aint you." He winced, his knuckles going white as he gripped the coushin beneath him tightly.

"Pliers, alcohol, whiskey and my first aid kit from the bathroom."

"What?" Brett asked breathlessly.

"GET THEM!" She screamed. "What happened?" She whispered to Daryl as soon as her brother rounded the corner.

"I don't know." He muttered, opening his eyes to meet hers. "We saw a deer, I was aiming and next thing I know I got a fucking bullet in my shoulder."

"You know I have to get it out right." Daryl glared at her quickly, a deep groan escaped his chest.

"Cant just leave it in there?" He chuckled, wincing at the effort.

"Sorry baby." She shook her head.

"Here." Brett dropped the first aid kit next to her and began to hand her the supplies she needed. Lilah took no time at all to twist open the whiskey, shoving the bottle at Daryl as she readied the rest of her supplies.

"Whats that for?" Brett asked curiously from behind her.

"Aint got no pain killers." She muttered as she began pouring rubbing alcohol over the old set of pliers. "Getting drunk's the next best thing."

"Amen." Daryl grumbled as he lifted the bottle to his lips taking in as much as he could in one drink. She let him get halfway through the bottle before she pried it from his fingers and positioned herself over him and looked into his eyes.

"Are you ready?" She breathed pliers in one hand and whiskey in the other.

"No, but do what you gotta." He grumbled as he gripped at the couch once again and dropped his head back. Lilah lifted herself over the wound and chuckled.

"You know, you're lucky it didn't hit your heart." She whispered as she stared at the gaping wound in his shoulder.

"Just do this." He groaned. Lilah shrugged and in one quick motion poured the whiskey over his shoulder causing him to cry out before dropping the bottle gently onto the ground. Without giving him a chance to catch his breath Lilah went in with the pliers, searching for the little shard of metal that had done so much damage. Daryl gripped at the couch and screamed into the air as she focused in on the bullet.

"I almost got it." She shouted over his screams as she clamped down on it. "Jesus Brett, what were you firing with?" She grumbled as she fought to wrestle it free from its hold.

"Be thankful it wasn't a shotgun."

"Ill give you that." She grunted as she managed to pull it loose, lifting it gently from his shoulder.

"HOLY FUCK!" Daryl cried out as she lifted it from his skin and tossed it onto the coffee table. She pulled a piece of gauze from the first aid kit and placed it over the wound quickly.

"Press down." She barked at Brett as she moved to the side and began to ready the rest of her equipment.

"THIS FUCKING SUCKS!" Daryl screamed as Brett put his weight on his bleeding shoulder.

"I know baby, I'm almost done." After a few moments Lilah pushed Brett off of him and handed Daryl what was left of the whiskey before she began to clean the wound. "This shouldn't be so bad." She whispered as he watched her. Her fingers stained with blood and yet somehow smiling Daryl grinned down at her, once again lifting the bottle to his lips as she began to stitch him up.

"Where did you learn to do this?" He asked quietly as Brett made his way out of the room and disappeared around the corner. Lilah shrugged as she finished the job and wiped down his shoulder with alcohol.

"I wanted to be a doctor."

"Did you?" His eyebrow rose as he took another deep swig from the bottle. She smiled up at him and quickly, giving him no time to protest wrenched the bottle from his fingers and took a long swig. "HEY HEY!" He shouted, pulling the bottle from her and flashing her a disapproving look.

"Don't lecture me, I just had to pull a bullet out of you I think I deserve at least that." She smiled as she began to wrap his shoulder with gauze. "Anyway, yes I wanted to be a doctor, a vet."

"Did ya go to school or something?"

"Not really." She shrugged. "but that doesn't mean I didn't learn a thing or two while I was interested. Your done." She smiled as she began to put her supplies away, shoving them under the couch before getting to her feet. She looked at him for a moment, a smile crossed her lips before she made her way into the kitchen to wash the blood from under her fingernails.

"Was it really an accident?" She asked quietly as the sound of footsteps echoed behind her.

"Of course it was Lilah, you don't think I would shoot him on purpose do you?" She turned around quickly to see Brett standing in the doorway, a look of shock and hurt on his face as she stared him down.

"Brett, I'm sorry." She muttered as he shook his head and moved quickly from the room. "BRETT!"

"DON'T BOTHER!" He shouted back as he jogged up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door behind him. Lilah sighed heavily and wiped her hands dry as she leaned back against the counter.

"I'm such an asshole." She whispered, shaking her head before she tossed the towel into the sink and made her way into the living room. She smirked lightly as she took in Daryl's sleeping figure, the bottle of whiskey dangling loosely in his fingers, threatening to fall at any second. She pulled it from his grip and placed it gently on the table.

"You're not an ass." He muttered drunkenly as he shifted himself and closed his eyes once again. Lilah chuckled lightly and grabbed the blanket that hung over the back of the couch, trusting that he wouldn't want to move she laid it over top of him gently and kissed his forehead. He reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to face him and smiled up at her. "Do you have any idea how pretty you are?" He smiled. Lilah chuckled lightly and pulled herself from his grip.

"Do you have any idea how drunk you are?"

"Yup." He smirked as she began to unlace his boots. "Aint never had no one to take care of me like this, you know that." She dropped one shoe heavily onto the hard wood floor and looked up at him as she started working on the other. "Marry me." He slurred quickly as she pulled his boot off and dropped it next to the other. Lilah shook her head and chuckled.

"Go to sleep Daryl." She smiled, planting a quick kiss on his lips before he closed his eyes and nestled into the couch.

"Ok." He muttered as she stood. Before she had the chance to leave he reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her around to face him. "Wait…." He smiled softly. "You didn't answer my question."

"It wasn't a question Daryl it was a demand." She chuckled softly.

"Ok, will you marry me?"

"I don't know will you go to sleep?" her eyebrow rose as he let go of her arm, she could see the question bouncing around head as he looked up at her.

"Yes."

"Ok, then go to sleep."

"Ok." He whispered, nestling back into the couch and pulling the blanket tight around him. "Hey wait!" Daryl muttered as Lilah began to tiptoe out of the room.

"Go to sleep."

"Ok." He shouted as she turned off the light and made her way up the staircase and toward there room. As she lay in the dark waiting for sleep to take hold, there were two things she couldn't help but wonder about. The question of whether Daryl's wound really was an accident was a very real one in her mind but more than that a curiosity burned in her at whether or not Daryl would remember his request when the morning came.


	32. Bad blood

Lilah woke the next morning nestled against a warm body that wasn't there when she finally managed to drift off to sleep. The sun had barely begin to rise leaving the room in a relaxing shade of twilight as she rolled onto her side and threw her arm around his waist. Daryl winced and cried out softly as the side of her head brushed against the rough gauze that covered his shoulder and draped down over his chest.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry." She whispered quickly pulling away and resting her head on her overstuffed pillow.

"It's alright." He groaned as he shifted himself into a more comfortably position.

"How are ya feeling?" she asked quietly as he reached down and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers between hers and squeezing gently.

"My head's killing me." He grumbled, letting go of her hand to reach up and run his fingers through his hair. Lilah smirked, rolling onto her side and resting her head on her hands.

"I bet."

"Thanks, for…" He motioned to his shoulder and smirked as she took him in.

"No problem.

"Can I ask you something?" He spoke after a long silence. Lilah nodded, not sure that he saw her but soon found that her motion was enough to signal her approval. "Why is it that you do what you do for me?" Lilah smirked gently, lifting herself onto her elbow and gazing down at his questioning face.

"I love you…"

"I know that, but that's not it."

"What do you mean?" Daryl lifted himself gently, groaning with every movement as he sat up fully and leaned his back against the wall behind the bed. Lilah pulled herself up and sat cross legged, facing him as she thought about his question.

"I been thinking, plenty of people love someone but don't do a damn thing for em. My daddy loved me I'm sure but he still couldn't be bothered to do half the shit you do." Lilah smiled, taking his hand in hers and playing with his fingers gently.

"I don't know Daryl, to me that's just what you do. Maybe it's just that we come from different worlds."

"Ya but you said your dad was a son of a bitch."

"He was, but my mom was always there for me." She sighed happily and looked up at him. "She took care of me when I was sick, held me when I was sad and stood up for me when I needed it. I guess she taught me how to do all this stuff."

"I suppose I didn't really have that." He spoke quietly. She watched as he turned his eyes toward the bed, a look of unspoken sorrow and regret filled his face as she dropped his hand gently onto the mattress and crawled over to him, taking care not to hurt him as she leaned in and kissed his forehead gently.

"You do now." She smiled. He looked up at her quickly, a smile crossing his lips as she stared into his eyes.

"Have I ever told you yer perfect?" He grinned as he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek only to be stopped by the pain in his shoulder at his movements. "Fuck that hurts." Lilah chuckled softly, lifting his other hand to her face and kissing his palm gently as she smiled at him.

"I aint perfect Daryl." She whispered as he pulled her gently toward him, brushing his lips against hers and tangling his fingers in her hair as he kissed her slowly.

"By the way," He groaned as she pulled away. He rested his arm in her lap as she waited for him to finish his thought.

"By the way what?" She smiled, leaning back on her hands and gazing into him with a smile.

"Ya aint never answered my question." He grinned, gripping her hip gently and wincing at the movement.

"Stop moving and it won't hurt so much." She whispered as he attempted to adjust himself.

"Oh shut up, and stop changing the subject."

"No."

"Lilah."

"Daryl."

"Now yer starting to piss me off." He smirked as she laughed lightly.

"Really? Then why are you smiling."

"Lilah!" he barked, his eyebrow rose as she shook her head with a smile.

"What?"

"Just answer the god damn question."

"Honestly I'm surprised you even remember that." She laughed lightly.

"Jesus girl I fucking hate you sometimes."

"Ok, Alright I'll answer your stupid question." She laughed lightly as he shook his head.

"Stupid?"

"Now who's changing the subject?" She eyed him with a grin as he groaned loudly and threw his head back against the wall. "Alright, tell me something first."

"What?" He groaned, closing his eyes and waiting impatiently for her to speak.

"Why do you want to marry me?" He lifted his head, flashing her a look that screamed she should already know the answer to that and in a way she did, but there was a difference between simply knowing something and wanting to hear someone say it.

"Because I love you girl." The frustration in his voice thick as he spoke.

"Ok no, you didn't let me get away with that one neither are you." She smiled.

"Ok, fair." He took a deep breath and lifted himself from the wall, reaching over to the bedside table and pulling out a folded sheet of paper. "I woke up a couple hours ago, I was gonna leave this on the pillow and go back downstairs but I wanted to lay with you."

"Daryl." She smiled as she took the paper from his hand.

"Don't read it now." He stopped her as she began to unfold it. "Whenever you're ready but not now."

"But I thought you wanted your answer now." He leaned in, pressing his lips gently to hers as he took the paper from her fingers and placed it behind him on her pillow.

"I can wait; besides I know what yer gonna say." He grinned as he pulled away and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Really?" She smirked as he began to lift himself from the bed. Lilah followed his lead and allowed him to pull her into his embrace.

"Course I do, besides it's a long letter and I'm hungry." He chuckled lightly before taking her by the hand and leading her downstairs. Daryl waited impatiently at the table as Lilah fixed breakfast; her insistence on feeding not just him but everyone in the house had him more than just a little on edge as his stomach growled persistently causing Lilah to laugh gently as she fixed his plate.

"I'm almost done." She smiled as he watched her.

"I know that, but my stomach don't speak English." He chuckled as she finished piling a heaping spoonful of eggs onto his plate. She grabbed a fork from the drawer and quickly walked over to him, placing the over piled black plate in front of him and kissing him gently on the top of his head. He smiled up at her quickly before grabbing his fork and digging in like a man possessed inspiring a loud satisfied laugh from Lilah's lips.

"What?" he asked, shoving a piece of bacon into his already full mouth.

"You're charming, that's all." She chuckled as she pulled a chair out and sat down next to him. "Can I ask you something?" Daryl grunted a nod of approval as he continued to peck away at his meal. "Your shoulder," She spoke quietly. "What happened like really?" Daryl looked over at her, wiping his mouth as he thought about what she was asking.

"Can't really say Lilah, He was behind me I didn't see much." There was a distance in his eyes and Lilah was all but convinced of his conviction. She shook her head gently and watched him as he went picked at his plate slowly and sighed.

"What do YOU think happened?" She asked pointedly. She didn't want a bullshit answer and she definitely didn't want to think the worst of her brother but more than that she wanted the truth or at least to get as close to it as was possible all things considered. Daryl sighed heavily and dropped his fork. He leaned back in his chair and turned himself to face her.

"Honestly I don't know."

"I don't believe that." She eyed him carefully. Daryl sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know Lilah what do you want me to say? I think he did it on purpose? That I think there's something wrong with that brother of yours? That I don't fucking trust him as far as I could kick a mouse?"

"Yes that's what I want you to say." She smiled. Daryl shot her a confused look and leaned back in his chair. "If that's how you really feel about it then fucking say it." He chuckled lightly.

"Look Lilah, I don't know what happened. All I know is he wouldn't stop going on about my brother asking all kinds of questions about when we were kids and the next thing I know I got a bullet in my shoulder and that son of a bitch didn't even help me up off the ground."

"Maybe he was shocked." She offered sweetly.

"No that wasn't it; you shoulda seen the way he looked at me. I swear that little fucker was smilin while I was down there." He sighed heavily and went back to his meal.

"I wish I could give you an explanation."

"And I wish I could like your brother." He smirked as he shoveled the rest of his eggs into his mouth with a smile. Lilah reached over and gently ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his attention from his meal as he offered her a quick smile.

"No one ever said you had to." She chuckled. The sound of footsteps behind them broke their silence and Lilah turned her attention to the doorway just in time to see Brett rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he wondered into the living room. "I'll be right back." She whispered, kicking her chair back and leaving Daryl to eat in peace as she sauntered over to her brother's side. She threw herself down on the couch next to him and sighed heavily.

"What?" he groaned sleepily. Lilah shook her head and shrugged, there wasn't much for her to say that didn't involve a series of questions she was sure he wouldn't want to answer.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how your feeling." She smiled sweetly. Brett shrugged and turned himself to face her.

"I guess I'm alright, honestly though I feel like shit." He sighed. "Look I'm sorry about last night; it was an accident you have to believe me." Daryl grunted from the other room as Lilah shuffled through the million responses running through her head. "You do believe me don't you?" He asked quietly, hoping not to be overheard.

"I honestly don't know what to think."

"I fucking knew it." He groaned, throwing his head back and rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"Brett, I'm not saying I think you did it on purpose…"

"No you're just siding with your hillbilly boyfriend instead of your own fucking blood."

"Brett don't be like that." She argued gently as he shook his head. "I'm not siding with anyone I'm just trying to get the story straight."

"I already told you what happened!" He barked, lifting his head to face her. "And he said himself I was behind him, he didn't see shit."

"I know Brett, but Daryl's a little worried about you and I want to make sure things are cool you know. I don't want you two to be fighting."

"Worried about what?" He scoffed. Lilah sighed heavily and shrugged, she wasn't sure it was such a great idea to disclose what Daryl had told her but something had to break. It was hard enough dealing with Daryl's temper on its own but being in between two of the most hot headed men she knew was enough to drive anyone over the edge and she wanted no part of it.

"Go ahead and tell em." Daryl barked from the other room, bringing a smile to Lilah's lips.

"Does he know the definition of private fucking conversation?" Brett glared toward the kitchen as Daryl went back to his meal quietly.

"Cool it Brett. Look he's just got a weird vibe about you and to be honest he aint the first boyfriend of mine to say that. You have this bad habit of trying to decide for me what's best when it aint your decision to make."

"That's bullshit Lilah."

"No it aint Brett. Look I love you to death and I appreciate the fact that your looking out for me but I need you to step off."

"I have never, NEVER gotten involved in your relationships." Brett barked defensively.

"Really Brett? How about Jr. high Daniel McKinney my first kiss you remember that?"

"What about him?"

"He got the shit kicked out of him the next day, wouldn't say who but suddenly wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Or Jessica Frank my first girlfriend?" Lilah chuckled lightly at the sound of Daryl choking on his meal behind them as she blurted out her bi curious revelation to anyone within ear shot.

"Jesus girl don't throw shit like that around while I'm eating." Daryl shouted from the other room.

"Sorry." She smiled.

"I never went near her."

"That's bullshit Brett. You lectured me for days about the sin of homosexuality and suddenly she was run out of town by your little church group, what was it Kids against Sin?"

"What does any of that have to do with me and Daryl? You see me trying? If anything he's the one being a pain in the ass."

"There is no way you'll hear me arguing that one." She chuckled lightly despite Daryl's protest from the other room. "Don't Daryl," She called back behind her. "You're a pain in the ass and you damn well know it." She turned her attention back to her brother and sighed. "Look Brett I don't know what the hell is going on all I know is you two have some kind rivalry going on and quite frankly it's starting to piss me off."

"Lilah I don't know what to tell ya I'm trying my ass off." Brett barked.

"Well I know what to say." Daryl shouted quickly from the other room. "We gotta problem." Lilah stood as the sound of his chair scooting across the hardwood filled the air.

"What is it?" She asked quickly jogging to his side and peering out the over sized kitchen window. Daryl moved to the side, holding the lace curtain back as she looked out toward the wooded landscape that surrounded the house. Walkers, six she counted making their way toward the house as they looked on from the window.

"Get yer crossbow, grab mine while yer at it." He commanded as he let go of the lace and turned toward Lilah and her brother.

"What do I do?" Brett asked cautiously as his eyes met Daryl's.

"Nothing," He grunted. "Don't quite feel like getting shot again." He barked, staring down at Brett as they waited for Lilah to return.

"You can be a real son of a bitch you know that." Brett growled, his face growing red as they stared each other down.

"I aint the one that put a fucking bullet in my shoulder." His fists clenched at his sides as his eyes burned with rage.

"You aint got no proof," He barked. "Nothing more than the words of a sister fucking hillbilly."

"Well ya got one thing right," Daryl sneered. "Sept its yer sister not mine."

"YOU SON OF A..."

"ENOUGH!" Lilah shouted, thrusting Daryl's crossbow into his chest and stepping in between the pair. "Brett go in the other room and sit the fuck down."

"What! Did you hear.."

"Ya I heard." She interrupted him. "And thats enough out of you Daryl. Bad enough I gotta deal with your asses one at a time i don't need to be separating the two of ya NOW GO!" She shouted at Brett as she turned her attention back to Daryl. "We take care of this," She nodded toward the window and the oncoming herd of walkers. "And you owe Brett an apology."

"No i fucking dont."

"Fine!" She shouted a mere inches from his face. "I aint got time to argue with you, lets go." She growled as she lifted her bow to her shoulder and turned to march out of the house and into the cool of the Georgia morning air.


	33. Somones baby

**A/N – I know I usually don't post chapters so close together but I felt kind of bad that the last one was all talky and whatnot but it had to be done. So onto the next and I hope yall enjoy it ^.^ Answer me something lovelies, I know that this story is long and it just keeps going but I was wondering if yall like the length and the direction its going? Are you enjoying it? I have no plans to end it any time soon, I like that its playing out more like an ongoing T.V show rather than a little fic but it aint my opinion that matters so give me your input dolls tell me what you would like to see or what you would like to see more of :D **

Lilah burst through the front door and out onto the dew soaked grass, crossbow in hand and Daryl close at her heels. A small handful of walkers had invaded there land, it was only a matter of time before there sanctuary was found and Lilah had no intention of allowing there unwelcome guests to stay any longer. The creature's growls and persistent moans filled the air as she dropped to her knees and loaded the first bolt while they marched closer in search of food.

"Bout damn time these fuckers started showing up." Daryl grinned as he knelt at her side and loaded his own weapon. She snapped the arrow in place and turned to face him, a grin twisting her lips as she shook her head.

"That's not exactly what we want." She snickered, getting to her feet and waiting for him to follow.

"I know, but I was getting bored." He groaned as he pulled back the string and locked it into place. He lined up his arrow and lifted the bow to his shoulder as he stood, a shock of pain ripped through him as he was violently reminded of his wound.

"Are you ok to shoot?" She asked carefully as the small hoard continued their approach.

"Aint got much of a choice." He winced. Daryl took off running toward the group, weapon at the ready as Lilah followed close behind. He lifted his bow and quickly, without warning fired the first shot taking down a young boy and thinning the herd, Lilah following his lead took aim at an elderly woman that hobbled over the fallen creature's body and reached out toward Daryl as if somehow she'd only just realized there was a heart beating within his chest. She didn't get far before Lilah's arrow shot through the air, piercing her left eye and ending her attack just as quickly as it had begun.

Lilah dropped her bow and quickly raced to the side of the house, deciding it was too much of a hassle to keep reloading she traded her weapon for the comforts of a shovel that sat propped against her homes wooden frame as if begging to be used.

"What are you doing girl?" Daryl shouted behind him as he loaded another arrow into the hilt and lifted his bow to his sights.

"Making this quick." She screamed back as she took the shovel in hand and ran off toward the group. Daryl's arrow whizzed passed her dropping a decrepit looking man to his second death and leaving a young teenage girl open to Lilah's attach. She lifted the shovel and swung as hard as she could at the creatures head, dropping it to the ground. As it clawed at her feet and snarled into the air she brought the shovel back down on the girls head with a sickening crunch, ending her and sending Lilah into a state of nausea like she had never felt at the sight of blood and brains as they sprayed across the grass.

"You never get used to that." She moaned, chocking back her reaction and lifting the weapon once again and quickly swinging at the bloated white eyed man that caught her in his sights. It didn't take much to end him, with a swing and a grotesque splat he was done and that left only one to deal with. Lilah turned her attention to the little girl that shambled over the fallen bodies of her group; arms outreached nightgown stained with blood as she slowly but surely closed the distance between them. Daryl ran to Lilah's side and watched as she stood there stunned, the shovel dangling loosely in her hand as the little girl snapped at the air and reached out toward the open space between them.

"What are ya waiting for?" He asked quickly. Lilah never took her eyes from the girl as she shook her head. She couldn't do it, monster or not killing a child was too barbaric an act for her to handle and with that she dropped the shovel to the ground and wrapped her arms around her stomach, a soft stream of tears flowing down her cheeks as the creature let out one last cry before Daryl fired into her, dropping her where she stood.

Lilah cried out and dropped to her knees, a wave of disgust and pain flowing through her as he let his bow fall to the ground and dropped to her side. He reached over to her, his face stained with confusion as he stroked her back gently only to be pushed away. "What's the matter?" Lilah turned her head to the side and wretched as Daryl winced away, her sobs and loud cries filling the air around them.

"She was a child." She cried out as she stared over the fallen body of the little girl. Without thinking Lilah stood and ran to the child's side, lifting her into her arms and quickly pulling the arrow from her temple. Daryl watched as she rocked the little girl in her arms, brushing her long brown hair to the side and peering into her face.

"Lilah that's not…"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She shouted as she held the girl to her chest and cried into her lifeless frame. Daryl sighed and dropped to his knees, rubbing her shoulder gently as she sobbed gently over the child's fallen body. "She was someone's little girl." She sobbed gently as Daryl watched.

"I know. But there aint nothing can be done about that now."

"I know." She whispered as she ran her hand over the child's face, wiping the blood from her cheeks and somehow trying to imagine what she must have been like before her world was shattered. Was she artistic? Did she have pets? Were her mom and dad still alive hopelessly searching for her while Lilah held her in her arms? All these thoughts made her cry harder as she rocked the child back and forth unable to let her go and unable to really look into her disfigured face. "She was someone's baby." She sobbed over and over again like a grotesque mantra as Daryl attempted to pull the child from Lilah's arms.

He wrestled the little girl away from her and pulled Lilah to her feet. "Come on." He whispered as he pulled her away and toward the house. As soon as they crossed the threshold Lilah took off up the stairs and out of sight, slamming the bedroom door behind her and putting the horror of the morning as far behind her as she could. She threw herself down on her bed and brought her knees to her chest, flashes of the child's lifeless face burned deep in her mind, threatening to drive her mad if she didn't do something, anything to make it all go away.

There was no telling how long she was out, the clock being at her back and having no desire to move or turn around to check Lilah simply rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sighed deeply into her pillow. It wasn't long after that she heard the creak of her bedroom door opening and the sound of heavy footsteps close behind it.

"Lilah?" Daryl whispered as he stood at her back.

"Go away." She groaned, wiping the still forming tears from her eyes.

"Now you know I aint gonna do that." He smiled gently, crawling into bed behind her and throwing his arm over her stomach. Lilah nestled into him and pulled his hand to her lips, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles before closing her eyes and taking in the sensation of his arms around her, his best attempt to comfort her as he saw fit. "What happened out there?" He asked quietly as she played with his fingers.

"She was somebody's little girl." Lilah whispered sadly, reaching up to wipe the steady stream of soft tears from her cheeks.

"I know, you said that." Lilah rolled onto her back and ran her hands over her face, sighing deeply as Daryl watched her, waiting for any kind of response that didn't include silent tears.

"Don't you get it Daryl? That was someone's child, what if it was ours?"

"Lilah." He sighed heavily. "Is that what's bothering you."

"Yes." She mocked, a slight smile crossing her lips. It was hard for her to stay upset when he was around, hard for her not to smile as he looked over at her, his face as calm as if nothing had happened.

"That aint gonna happen to our kid." He smiled slightly, placing his hand on her stomach. She ran her fingers over his as he stroked her stomach gently.

"How can you be sure?" She asked quietly, staring down at his hands as he rubbed at her swollen belly softly.

"Well for one, I plan on teaching it what I know soon as I can." She smiled slightly and looked down at her stomach. "And for another it be kind of hard for a walker to get at it with a badass momma hanging around." She chuckled gently and reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "You think I'm joking? Did you see the way you was swinging that shovel around; I'd be shit myself before fucking with you alive or undead." Lilah laughed loudly and rolled onto her back. Daryl reached over, brushing his lips against hers gently as her mood began to lighten and a smile crossed her lips.

"Yer getting bigger." He grinned. Lilah's draw dropped as she reached up, smacking his arm as hard as she could. "What? That's a good thing. Least now I can tell you got something in there."

"You're charming you know that."

"What?" He grinned, running his hand across her stomach.

"Do you think Brett can tell?" She asked absentmindedly trailing her fingers across her growing belly. Daryl's eyebrow rose as he shot her a look of surprise.

"You aint told him?"

"Not yet." She groaned sheepishly.

"Damnit Lilah!" Daryl shook his head as he sat straight up. "You can't do shit like that."

"Like what?"

"You know that son of a bitch hates me, how do ya think he's gonna feel when he finds out not only that yer pregnant but it's mine? And if that aint bad enough that you aint told him in what, four months?"

"Daryl, don't lecture me alright. Things are hard enough without you riding my ass about it."

"You have to tell him."

"I know." She nodded gently, running her fingers through her hair as she sighed deeply. "I know." She repeated gingerly.

"Now."

"What?" She turned to him quickly, her eyes shocked and surprised. "No no no no no." She chuckled lightly standing from the bed. "No way Daryl that's not a good idea."

"How do you figure? He's downstairs making lunch go tell em." As if on cue Brett's voice came echoing up stairs as they bickered quietly.

"No Daryl." She whispered deeply.

"Yes Lilah." She sighed heavily and shrugged.

"Fine, but not now. I'll take him for a walk later."

"Why?"

"That way he doesn't wake anyone up when he starts screaming." She chuckled lightly. Lilah walked around Daryl's smiling figure and threw the bedroom door open quickly, taking one last look at him before trudging downstairs with the rest of the group, Daryl chuckling close at her heels.


	34. Better left unsaid

"So why are we out here?" Brett asked calmly as Lilah led him down the dirt path and toward the small lake that cut through their property. He offered her his hand as she slid down the rock side gently and chuckled.

"We haven't done this since we were kids." She smiled as he released her and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Do you remember how we used to come out here and skip stones when mom and dad were arguing?"

"Ya." He chuckled lightly. "Or setting of fireworks down here on the fourth of July?"

"You almost lit your hair on fire when that mortar fell on its side." She laughed loudly at the memory as they walked slowly down the bank enjoying the scenery and each other's company.

"When we was real little, when you first learned how to swim I remember we used to dare each other to swim out as far as we could go."

"You almost made it clear across one time." She smiled up at him. "Your sixteenth birthday."

"I remember that. Did you know I lost my virginity down here?"

"BRETT!" Lilah shouted quietly, her jaw hung open as she slapped his arm playfully. "There are just some things a sister don't want to know." She laughed. They walked on in comfortable silence until Lilah stopped to seat herself on a broken rock shelf overlooking the dark blue water. She stared out over the lake and closed her eyes to enjoy the peacefulness it held before it was inevitably broken by what she was about to do.

"So what's up little sister?"

"Why does something have to be up?" She muttered, tucking her leg underneath her as she adjusted herself. Brett turned to her, a smirk on his lips as he shook his head.

"I know you didn't bring me out here just to chit chat. What's going on?" She sighed heavily and turned herself to face him, hoping that her fears were unfounded and he would somehow take the news better than she was expecting.

"Do you have a problem with Daryl and I, Like honestly I don't want some bullshit answer."

"Lilah." He whined, shaking his head. "You can be a pest sometimes."

"I know but right now I kind of need to be." Brett sighed heavily and shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't like him…"

"That's a shocker."

"Do you want my opinion or not?" He barked gently. Lilah bowed her head and waited for him to finish what he was saying. "As I was sayin, I don't like him and I think you could do better but what do I know. You want me to stay out of it so I suppose I don't have a choice now do I?"

"I guess not." There was a long silence between them, interrupted only by the croaking of a lone bullfrog from somewhere far away as they searched for something to say to one another, neither one really wanting to speak.

"Is that why you brought me out here? To ask me if I liked yer boyfriend."

"Not really." She sighed. Lilah closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts, her hands began to shake and her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she wrapped her arm around her stomach and sighed. "There's something I gotta tell you and Daryl'll chew my ass if I chicken out so here goes." Brett looked at her worriedly, waiting for her to speak as she squeezed her eyes shut and sucked in a deep breath.

"What is it sparrow?" She rolled her eyes slightly and shook her head.

"Don't call me that."

"What? You used to love that nickname." He smiled gently.

"Ya, used to. I don't care for birds anymore."

"Alright." He resigned. "So what is it you gotta tell me?"

"Ok," She sighed. "The thing is Brett I NEED you to start getting along with Daryl I NEED you to make this easy for me. Things are a hell of a lot more complicated than you think and I can't keep myself healthy if I'm worrying about you two all the time."

"Ok." He spoke slowly, his eyebrow rose as she smiled nervously toward him. "I'm afraid to ask but what brings this on." Lilah took a deep breath and turned her eyes to her feet, the last thing she wanted to do was to face him truly in a moment like this.

"I guess it's not or never huh?" She chuckled lightly.

"What?"

"Brett I'm pregnant." Silence. Lilah held her breath waiting for his response and somewhere deep in his face she could see the battle that waged within him as he searched for the right response.

"YOUR WHAT?" he shouted after a few moments of fighting back anger.

"Brett calm down," She pleaded. "Don't get mad."

"IM NOT FUCKING MAD!"

"YOU'RE SHOUTING BRETT!" Lilah screamed back at him. He took a few deep breaths and squeezed his eyes shut as Lilah bit at her lip and played with her fingers nervously, unsure of what to say or if it was in fact the best idea to speak at all.

"Well can you fucking blame me? Jesus Lilah when did this happen?"

"About four months ago." She spoke quietly turning her face to the ground.

"Oh that's just fucking awesome, and your telling me NOW?"

"Don't make such a big deal about it Brett." He stood from her side and began pacing in front of the rock, his face seething with anger as he sucked in sharp breaths and rubbed at his temple.

"I can understand you want to be with this prick but now your fucking breeding with it? Jesus Lilah where's your fucking head?"

"Brett!" She shouted over him, standing from the rock and interrupting his stride. "That's not fucking fair."

"Oh really? And going behind my back with some inbred redneck asshole is?"

"Going behind your…." She trailed off. "You're not my fucking father, what gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

"Well you obviously can't make decent fucking decisions for yourself." He shouted a mere inches from her face. She looked up at him, his eyes burning with rage his face beet red as he stared down at her.

"You're unbelievable." She shook her head and smirked as her brother shook with rage. "I actually thought you might be happy for me. I found someone that makes the fucking apocalypse not so shitty, he's a jackass sometimes but I still love him and on top of that I still get to have a family with someone I genuinely give a shit about, WHY can't you step the fuck back and just be fucking happy for me?"

"Because he's not right for you."

"Says who?"

"SAYS ME!"

"Your fucking insane." Lilah barked gently, crossing her arms at her chest. Brett's reaction wasn't out of the ordinary for him and while a part of her saw this coming she still had a hard time handling him when he freaked out on her for no good reason. Brother or not he had a bad habit of stepping over the line whenever he saw fit and now was most definitely one of those times.

"Break it off with him." He growled. Lilah turned to him, her face stained with shock.

"Fuck you."

"Get rid of him Lilah or I will."

"You know what, no. I've had enough of this bullshit." Lilah shook as she spoke, staring down the beast as the sun began its decent over the horizon. "He asked me to marry him to, no sense in hiding that since you're already as pissed as you're gonna get."

"Oh hell no, not happening."

"Oh ya, it is Brett I don't give a good God damn what you think." Brett's faced turned a deep red as he sucked in sharp breaths through his teeth. Lilah could see by the vein that bulged in his forehead that he was having no part of any of this or at least it would be a good long while before he finally calmed down and accepted it, letting her live her life and go on her way instead of trying to control her. But Lilah stood strong, her arms crossed at her chest as she waited for him to respond, anything was better than silence.

"So you and the hillbilly, kids and a shotgun wedding? That's really what you want?" He growled as Lilah turned her eyes from him.

"Yes." She answered with conviction, despite not being able to meet his gaze. Brett shook his head and ran his hand over his head, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He leaned in close to Lilah as she sighed heavily and turned from his face.

"This aint fucking happening." He growled in her ear. "Not a fucking chance." He spat before turning his heels and marching away from her and back toward the house. Lilah let out a deep and frenzied breath; it was all she had to keep calm around him and all she had not to pound him on the spot even knowing that it wouldn't do any good. She stepped back slightly and threw herself back down on her rock, peering out over the cool water and allowing a quick grin to cross her lips.

Without a second thought or a moment to take in the risks she peeled off her shit and kicked off her shoes tossing them to the side with a smile. She wormed herself out of her jeans and kicked them into the pile before taking off for the shoreline with a grin on her face. Just as she had hoped the water was warm and inviting, washing away the stress of her encounter as she wadded deeper and deeper into the murky lake, her lake. Summers spent treading its waters, catching frogs and picking the bright yellow flowers that bloomed off its bank filled her mind as she swam out to the tiny island that sat in the middle of it, jutting out of the water like a silver ice burg and offering just enough space for her to sit in complete solitude.

She watched the sun melt over the horizon casting dark shadows and twisting the trees around her into the shapes of monsters and other things she once thought didn't exist. After all that had happened there wasn't anything she didn't believe in anymore so long as the dead roamed the earth as though their lives never ended. Her silence was broken by the sound of soft shouting off of the horizon, fearing the worst she dove into the cool water and made her way to the shore pulling her clothes on quickly and running as fast as she could toward her little home.


	35. Would you believe me

As Lilah made her way to the house the sound of Brett's angry voice rang through the darkness setting her on edge and making it hard to choke back the fear of what she might see. She ran up the front stairs and threw the door open only to be greeted by Brett's angry stare.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?"

"Brett calm down."

"NO fuck that!" he shouted as he stomped into the living room, his face red and his fists clenched at his sides. Rick stepped in front of the seething man and placed his hands on his chest, pushing him out of the den gently.

"You need to listen to your sister."

"I don't need to listen to shit, I NEED to find Daryl."

"No you don't." he barked back as Lilah stood idly by. "You wanna scream and tear through the house you go right ahead and do that but you do not need to be starting a fight over this." Brett's eyes grew wide.

"You know?" Rick nodded gently and crossed his arms at his chest as Brett turned quickly to his sister.

"You told him before you told me?" He demanded.

"Look at how you're acting Brett; can you fucking blame me for not wanting to say anything?" She asked surprised and a little afraid.

"THIS IS HORSE SHIT!" He shouted, turning away from the two of them and walking quickly through the dining room. "DARYL!" He called out as he rounded the corner into what used to be there father's well-kept office.

"Where is he?" Lilah whispered to Rick as Brett continued his tirade through the house.

"Locked himself in yer room." Lilah nodded as Brett made his way back around and stared into Lilah's nearly fearful eyes.

"Brett please stop this." She begged gently as he stared her down.

"Not till I talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because me and that backwoods son of a bitch got some words need saying, this aint fucking right Lilah and I have a right to say my God damn peace."

"I think he already knows how you feel Brett. There's really no need in re affirming that you're an asshole." She smirked. "You have to stop this." She whispered deeply, leaning into him as Carl and Sophie peeked around the corner.

"Why don't you take Sophia and go upstairs." Rick whispered, tussling Carl's hair gently as he looked up at him. Lilah stared quietly at Brett as the kids wormed there way around him and ran up the stairs and out of ear shot.

"Get him down here now." Brett growled through clenched teeth as the sound of the bedroom door closing broke the silence of the house.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" He shouted.

"Because last night I had to stitch up a bullet wound because of you and I really don't feel like fixing any more holes you plan on making in him."

"I told you that was a fucking accident." Brett growled as he took a seat at the foot of the stares.

"I know what you said Brett, fact still remains it was your bullet in his shoulder and as I see it you have reason to shoot him now. Pardon me if I don't want to fucking push that." Brett sighed heavily, hanging his head as Lilah spoke. "You want to talk to him, fine but not now."

"Why the fuck not?"

"She's right Brett." Rick offered gently. They looked up at him, Brett and Lilah exchanging questioning glances as Rick leaned in the doorway. "I know you don't know me from Adam but I understand why yer angry, hell I would be to." He smiled lightly. "But right now yer likely to say or do something you'll regret and like it or not if you hurt him, you hurt her." He pointed toward Lilah and nodded. "And that's not something I think you want to do." Brett shook his head and sighed.

"Alright Buddha," He sneered. "You're so keen on given me advice then, what do you think I should do?" Rick shrugged lightly and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well, in a few days we got a run into town and if yer willing we could use the man power. Daryl already offered to help and Shane's comin along too."

"So?"

"So, if yer wantin to have a man to man with him maybe come with us, blow off some steam and we can work through this but goin off halfcocked and tearin through the house aint doin nothing but upsetting yer sister, who might I remind you is in a delicate condition so maybe you want to think about her and what stress can do to her and that baby she's carrying. And if that aint bad enough yer scaring the hell out of my boy and I frankly can't have that." Brett stared at his feet as Rick spoke. Lilah could see him taking it in but just the same disregarding what Rick had to say as nonsense. There was nothing for her to add and nothing for her to do but hope that something of it would sink in and maybe just maybe calm the devil at his heels.

"Alright." He sighed heavily, shaking his head and running his hands through his messy blond hair. "Alright I'll go with ya." He turned to Lilah, his eyes full of rage as she bit her lip nervously. "But I don't want to hear him or see his fucking face until then."

"Deal." She answered quickly, angrily as she stood from her spot and marched up the stairs. She burst into the room and threw herself down onto the bed next to Daryl, bunching up a pillow and screaming into is as he laughed gently next to her.

"That good huh?" He smiled, tossing his book onto the floor and crossing his arms over his stomach. She looked up at him and groaned before rolling onto her back and shaking her head.

"This is bullshit."

"What is?" He asked quietly, brushing the hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Brett's being a dick about this." She sighed as she rolled onto her back. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell him, I KNEW he would overreact." Daryl sighed softly and shrugged.

"I know, but it's done and over with. Would you rather he find out while yer given birth or something?"

"Yes." She looked up at him and nodded her head gently.

"Lilah, it'll be fine. He'll get over it."

"Maybe." She sighed. "He's always been like this though."

"I know." Daryl chuckled. "I heard yer little conversation this morning. By the way," He rolled onto his side and smiled over at her. "You never told me you was with a girl before." He grinned as Lilah sighed heavily and shook her head. She laughed lightly and rolled onto her back.

"Long time ago, I was curious don't judge me." She smiled.

"I aint judging." Daryl chuckled as he rolled onto his back and lifted his good arm above his head. Lilah looked over him and grinned as he closed his eyes and sighed. She watched him closely as his chest moved gently up and down with every breath. "What are you staring at?" He grinned, never opening his eyes as she looked over him carefully.

"Nothing." She giggled as she sat up and threw her leg over his hip. He looked up at her as she straddled him and began lifting his wife beater over is stomach. She leaned down and kissed his stomach gently, smiling against his skin as she ran her hands over his sides. Daryl reached down and ran his fingers through her hair, moving it to the side and sighing happily as her lips trailed over him. He pulled at her gently, lifting her head and pulling her lips to his.

"Don't get me started." He groaned as she pulled away. "I gotta take a shower." Lilah groaned and rolled off of him, pouting her lower lip as he slowly stood from the bed. "Don't you go given me that look." He chuckled, grabbing his shirt from the floor. "I'll be back in a few." He smiled, winking at her slightly before pulling the door open and shutting it gently behind him. Lilah lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling with a smile as she listened to the rush of water bouncing off of the tiles from the other room. She rolled onto her side and reached over to the bedside table, her interest peaked as she sifted through the little drawer and pulled out the letter Daryl had handed her that morning. She ran her fingers over the paper before flipping it open gently and crossing her legs under her as she began to read it.

**_Dear_**

**_Hey_**

**_Lilah,_**

She chuckled at his attempts as she adjusted herself.

_**Lilah,**_

_**I aint a poet. I aint the most romantic man in the world. When I first met you I hated you and that's just the way it was. I was thinkin about surviving and how you were just another mouth to feed and there was no part of me that wanted you in our camp but you stood your ground, called me a brain dead redneck asshole and told me to do everyone a favor and shove my opinions up my ass, that no one wanted to hear it.**_

_**Would you believe me if I told you that that's what made me like you?**_

_**That night you insisted I take you hunting, said if I thought of you as worthless the least I could do was teach you to hunt so you could earn your keep. I said no and you put a gun to my head and told me to shut the fuck up and do it anyway.**_

_**Would you believe me if I told you that that's when I really started to take a shine to you?**_

_**You've called me a hick, a hillbilly and a sheep fucker. You've slapped me, kicked me, put a gun to my head and a knife to my throat. I did the same to you and you still insisted on being my friend, keeping me company and standing up for me when no one else would do it.**_

_**Would you believe me if I said that that's why I love you?**_

_**I don't understand why you're with me. I don't understand why you love me, hell I can hardly understand why your my friend but you told me a million times not to tell you what to do so I just let it happen and I'll be damned if it aint the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Cuz of all that I'm gonna be a dad and I can't tell you what that feels like to me.**_

_**I'm scared Lilah, for the first time I'm scared and that's saying something, there's zombies walking around! And now I know you're laughing Cinderella. Do you remember that? Me and you on the back of yer horse, you asked if marriage was even an option anymore.**_

_**I said it was and I really believe that and I hope that you don't think I was just being a drunk bastard when I asked you to Marry me. So, that's what I wanted to say and I don't know how to end this so I'm just gonna say that I love you and I hope that you'll be my wife.**_

_**Daryl**_

She smirked lightly as the sound of running water quieted and the shower curtain pulled back from the other room. She scrambled to fold the letter neatly and shoved it back into her nightstand as the bathroom door open and the sound of soft footsteps shuffled gently down the hall. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled as he pulled open the bedroom door and tossed his shirt onto his duffle bag.

"What's got you upset?" He asked as he turned to her.

"What? Oh, nothing." She smiled. "Just a bad day." She sighed, running her hand over her arm and turning her eyes to the crib in the corner of the room. She had expected a lot of things from Daryl, but never that he would make her feel the way he did, nor that the down home, rough living forest dwelling redneck would turn out to have a softer side. She smiled gently and shook her head, lifting her eyes to watch him as he smiled at her slyly and lowered himself onto the bed, crawling over her with a playful grin. She fell onto her back gently and looked up at him as he nudged her legs apart with his knees and made himself comfortable.

"Bad day huh?" He smirked, leaning down to kiss her neck gently. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers and smiling against him. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Maybe." She bit her lip gently as he stared down at her. Daryl gently ran his hand up her side, pulling the light blue fabric of her shirt up and exposing her sides. She sighed happily as he kissed her gently and deeply, reaching over to turn off the little bedside lamp and filling the room with nothing other than the soft silver light of the full moon.


	36. Lullabye

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. Turkey day, mixed with Christmas planning mixed with my desire to play The Sims 2 put a real damper on my time spent writing but I got her done and up and I'll post more often I promise. Thank you for being patient with me lovelies. **

**Also….. I'm so sorry….. **

"Please let me talk you out of this." Lilah begged as Daryl crawled out of bed and stretched loudly. He looked down at her and smirked as she pulled the sheets up and over her chest.

"It's just a town run." He smiled. "Aint no big deal."

"Wrong." She groaned, rolling onto her back. "A town run with my very pissed off, very unreasonable brother." She sighed heavily and sat up. "Don't go."

"Lilah," He turned to her as he finished buttoning his jeans. "Aint nothing he can do I can't survive." He smiled pointing to his bandaged shoulder.

"It's not that I'm worried about you, I just don't feel like pulling anything else out of you." He laughed lightly and shook his head as he began buttoning his shirt.

"Come with us then." He smiled. "If you're that worried."

"I don't know." She sighed. "I don't think it would do any good, besides…" She stood from the bed allowing the sheet to roll off of her as she pranced past him and began searching through her drawers for something suitable to wear. She watched him through the mirror, gazing at her hungrily as she pulled on a pair of jeans and an oversized wife beater. "It's supposed to be a guy's day out kind of thing, and the more people you bring, the harder it is to get out of there quick and safe like." He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Alright." He smiled against her, planting a soft kiss on her neck. Lilah shuddered lightly and reached up to run her nails through his hair.

"Just promise me you'll be ok." She smiled into their reflection. He turned her gently to face him and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers lightly.

"I can't promise shit, you know that." She smiled, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Ok then promise me something, anything." He thought for a moment before looking down at her with a grin.

"Ok, I promise that if I kill yer brother I'll make it quick." She laughed loudly, smacking him in the shoulder as he pulled her tighter against him. "Don't worry about me okay? I'll be back, we aint going any farther then the outskirts of the city and the walkers aren't nearly as bad there." She nodded gently as he rested his forehead against hers.

"It's not the walkers I'm worried about."

"Your brother aint gonna be a problem." He smiled. Lilah sighed heavily and nodded. She wanted to believe him, wanted to act as if nothing was bothering her but she just couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that nipped at the back of her mind. Daryl brushed his lips against her forehead and smiled. "Don't you worry."

"I'll try." She watched him as he laced up his shoes and threw his crossbow over his shoulder offering her a slight wink as she nibbled on her thumbnail at the foot of their bed. She followed him quietly down the stairs, past Rick and Shane as they geared up in the living room and past Brett as he stared off distantly from the steps of the front porch. "Can I talk to you a sec?" She asked quietly as he looked up at her. He shrugged and stood slowly, following her around the porch and away from the driveway.

"Lemme guess, be nice. Don't kill him…"

"Brett, can we be civil here? I aint the one you're mad at."

"Really Lilah? Look I aint pissed at you or nothing but you didn't even have the heart to tell me you were pregnant. Don't you think I'd wanna know if I was gonna be an uncle?" Lilah groaned, she felt bad enough as it was and the last thing she needed was for her brother to make her feel worse about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't know how to tell you or if you would even be happy for me for that matter." Brett reached over to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head gently as she returned his embrace.

"I know I can be a dick sometimes, but I'm still your brother and I only want what's best for you. "

"Well do me a favor then." She sighed as he pulled away.

"Anything."

"Don't assume you know what's best for me." Brett nodded gently and she could see the distant look of anger behind his eyes as he forced a smile in her direction. She wasn't convinced, had no reason to be but she took him at his word and hoped for the best, it was all she could do considering the circumstances.

"You ready to go?" Rick called from the edge of the house. Brett turned quickly and nodded as Lilah crossed her arms at her chest. Something wasn't right, she couldn't put her finger on it but a nagging sense of dread washed over her making her wish like hell that they could postpone their trip another day. She sighed heavily as she followed him around the house and toward the driveway, trying her best to shake the feeling off as nothing more than stress. She watched Shane and Rick pile into the Cherokee, barely noticing when Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her to face him.

"Are you ok?" He asked quickly as she bit at her bottom lip. She shrugged slightly and sighed.

"I guess, I'm just worried." He ran his hand over her hair, pulling her into a soft kiss.

"Don't be." He smiled, resting his forehead against hers. "I'll be back in time for dinner." Lilah nodded gently and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him tight as she sighed gently against him. "Trust me."

"I trust you." She smiled, pulling away from him and chuckling lightly as he kissed her forehead gently.

"Yo! Let's go!" Shane shouted from the driver's side of the Cherokee, patting the door gently before pulling himself back inside the car. Daryl nodded gently and planted one last kiss on her cheek before walking quickly to the waiting group and pulling open the side door. She watched nervously as the started the engine and pulled away, Daryl smiling from the backseat as they disappeared out of view.

After a few moments of deep breaths and positive thoughts Lilah finally managed to assure herself that everything was fine, after all it was just a routine trip into town and nothing to be worried about. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Lilah did her best to pass the day with carefree abandon, eventually managing to forget her worries as she sat at the dining room table and played cards with Carl and Sophia.

"Got any four's?" He asked happily. Lilah skimmed her cards and smiled brightly.

"Hmmm…. Nope, nope nope, nope… Yup." She grinned, pulling the card from her hand and tossing it toward Carl. He giggled loudly as he grabbed it and laid his cards in a neatly growing stack in front of him.

"That's not fair!" Sophia cried. "You said you didn't have any before." Lilah laughed loudly and laid her cards on the table.

"That's because I didn't have any before." She smiled. "I just got it."

"You just have bad luck Sophia." Carl grinned.

"No I don't."

"Hey now!" Carol called from the kitchen sink. "Play fair kids." She chuckled happily as she scraped off her cutting board into the sizzling skillet behind her.

"Hey Carl," Lori smiled as she placed the board in the sink. "Go wash up, dinner will be ready soon."

"Just one more game?" He whined slightly. Lori turned to him quickly and raised her eyebrow. Lilah smiled as she watched a smirk cross Lori's face, a look that only a mother could have and a look that every child has seen at one point or another.

"Maybe after dinner." She spoke sternly.

"You too Sophia." Carol smiled as she dried her hands and began. Carl grumbled as each of them tossed there cards down on the table and climbed out of their chairs.

"Next game," Carl smiled as he passed Lilah's side. "I'm goanna win."

"You think so?" She grinned, leaning down to tickle his sides gently. He squirmed and giggled loudly before finally managing to wriggle away from her hands and ran up the stairs, Sophia close behind. Lilah began gathering up the cards as Carol and Lori went back to fixing their meal.

"So how ya feeling hun?" Lori asked, turning her attention to Lilah as she shoved the deck of cards back into the kitchens designated junk drawer. She shrugged lightly and turned toward the girls, pulling herself up to sit on the countertop as they cooked.

"Pretty good I guess. Why, Do I look bad?" She smirked lightly.

"Not at all sweetheart, but you're getting a bit bigger." Lilah looked down at her growing belly and instinctively ran her hand over it gently.

"It's kind of weird."

"Believe me I know." Lori chuckled lightly. "Your about what, four.. five months along?" Lilah nodded, never taking her attention off of her stomach.

"Ya something like that." Lori nodded and quickly turned to stir the pan before taking it off of the burner and turning down the heat.

"I hope you don't mind, but I put some of your clothes on your bed this afternoon."

"No that's fine." Lilah smiled.

"I saw that little set up you got up there." She smiled as Lilah finally looked up from her swollen belly.

"Believe it or not, that was all Daryl's doing." She chuckled lightly.

"You know its strange."

"What?" Lilah asked quickly, moving her hands to the side and steadying herself on the counter.

"Well, when I first met Daryl, I didn't think much off him. Hell to be honest I still don't but how he is with you… It kind of surprises me." Lilah smirked and nodded her head.

"I know, it gets me too sometimes."

"I guess you bring out the good in him." Lori shrugged, reaching up into the cabinet above the sink and pulling down a stack of plates. "Speaking of Daryl, where the hell are the boys?" She muttered slightly as Carol took the plates from her and began to spread them out on the table.

"You know them, say they'll be back by dinner but never are." Lori sighed and nodded slightly.

"Ya I guess you're right." She smirked. Lilah jumped off the counter and stretched her hands to the sky.

"Don't worry about making me a plate." She smiled gently. Lori turned to her, her face tinted with worry as she offered a slight smile.

"Are you sure?" She cocked her eyebrow and turned her gaze to Lilah's belly.

"I'm sure." She smirked.

"Alright." She sighed. "I'll save you a plate in case you get hungry later."

"Sounds good." Lilah smiled, offering Lori a quick hug before leaving the kitchen and jogging up the stairs to her little bedroom. She threw herself down on the mattress without even turning on the light, nestling herself in gently and closing her eyes.

Lilah woke to the sound of muffled shouting from downstairs. Rick could be heard through the layers of wood separating the two of them, and soon after came Brett's muffled voice. Excited and eager to see how things went Lilah climbed out of bed and nearly jogged down the stairs.

"I told you what fucking happened!" Brett shouted as she came quickly down the stairs.

"That doesn't explain…" Rick looked up at her and sighed before turning his attention back to Brett. "That still doesn't explain shit." He barked angrily before turning away and storming into the living room.

"What's going on?" Lilah spoke gently.

"Aint nothing to worry about Lilah, just go back upstairs." Shane spoke gently from the living rooms archway.

"What happened?"

"Please just go back upstairs." He begged. She turned her attention to Brett, her eyes curious and pleading.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Ya were fine." He sighed.

"Ok." She smiled. "Where's Daryl?" She asked as she looked around the hallway only to realize that he wasn't there.

"Just go upstairs."

"No." She spoke quickly, stepping down onto the dark wood floor and scanning each of their faces in a hurry. "Where is he?" Brett turned away from her; Shane shook his head and sighed.

"Your brother can't seem to give us a straight answer about that." Rick barked gently from the living room. He stepped into the hallway and sat down on the steps, running his hands over his face as he sighed. "I'm sorry Lilah; we had to get out of there." She turned to Brett, her fists clenched at her side as she gritted her teeth and held back her tears.

"What happened?" She growled as she stared him down. Brett sighed heavily and pulled Daryl's crossbow from the floor, handing it to her gently and shoving his hands deep into his pockets as she took it from him gently.

"We got separated." Shane began. "There was a mob and Daryl and Brett took off the opposite way as us."

"We got cornered in a back alley. He tried to save me, help me get out of there but we got overrun. Jesus Lilah I'm so sorry." Brett broke down, tears poured from his eyes as he spoke. She ran her hands over his crossbow and choked slightly as a heaviness built up inside of her.

"Is he dead?" She asked quietly.

"We were running," Brett choked out. "He took me into this building and we made it onto the roof, we were gonna go down the fire escape into an empty ally but the geeks, they broke through the door and came at us." Brett pressed his back against the wall before sliding down and resting his head in his hands. "He told me to go, said he was right behind me but I got into the ally and he wasn't behind me, so I went back up and they had him on the ground." He looked up at the ceiling as he reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes. "He was screaming, and there was nothing I could do. I grabbed his crossbow and got the hell out of there." He muttered, turning his head to the side and running his hands through his hair. "I know I bullshitted you guys when we got back, I'm sorry i didn't tell you what I saw." He nearly screamed at Shane and Rick. "I'm sorry, I was shocked and scared out of my fucking mind. Y'all think i got this thing against him i knew that if I said what I saw y'all might think I got him killed or some shit." He sighed heavily and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Lilah, I tried to save him." He lowered his head and buried his face in his arms. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed gently.

"Lilah I wish it was different." Rick offered gently, placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, barely recognizing the man standing next to her. "Lilah, are you ok?" She heard him ask, beg from somewhere far away. Her vision went gray and her breath caught somewhere in her throat as she fell to her knees and everything around her simply slipped away.


	37. Memories

"Lilah," Rick called gently from the archway of the living room. "Lilah hun you need to eat something." She said nothing as he walked around the couch and looked down on her. "I… I know you're upset," He spoke softly. "But you haven't eaten anything in three days." Lilah groaned gently and buried her face in the arm of the couch, reaching up to wave him away. He sighed gently and reached down, rubbing her shoulder gently and nodded. "Ok, there's a sandwich on the counter when you're ready." He offered before turning away from her and leaving her to her thoughts.

Lilah sat up slowly and wiped her cheeks, taking a deep breath and trying her best to find the strength to do what she needed to do. It was almost excruciating for her to crawl off of the couch, and even worse to make the slow trek out of the room and into the kitchen. Rick and Lori looked up at her from the table, their faces stained with sadness and remorse as they watched her grab a sandwich from the counter and trudge to the table taking her seat.

Lori reached over and patted Lilah's hand gently. "Are you ok?" She whispered gently. Lilah shrugged and took a small bite from her sandwich, not really wanting it but knowing that she needed to do something, not for her but for the child she carried. "I'm so sorry honey."

"I know." She muttered, brushing her hands off and leaning on the table. Rick stood, walking into the living room and leaving the girls to their conversation. "Where's Brett?" Lilah asked hoarsely, taking another small bite from her sandwich. Lori shrugged and crossed her arms in front of her.

"He took off this morning; I think he's in the barn." She nodded gently and quickly chowed down the rest of her meal, not wanting to spend any more time around people than she needed to. All she wanted was to be left alone and that's just what she did as she grabbed a blanket from the couch and went outside, curling up on the bench swing to forget her cares. It wasn't long before she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

"Lilah?" Dale called shaking her gently. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him and pulling the blanket tight over her shoulders. "What on earth are you doing sleeping out here?" He asked quietly. She sat up slowly, making room for him and shrugged.

"I can't sleep in my room." She spoke in barely more than a whisper. He sat down next to her and patted her knee gently.

"It's hard to sleep in an empty bed, I know."

"It's not that." She muttered, choking back the tears that burned behind her eyes. He looked at her questioningly and leaned back on the bench. "It smells like him." She choked out, bursting into tears and leaning on Dale's chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed gently into him and rocked them both back and forth gently.

"I know sweetheart, I know." He cooed softly as they moved.

"Does it ever get better?" She muttered through soft sobs as he held her tight. Dale sighed gently and patted her shoulder.

"Eventually." He nodded. "It takes time but I can promise it'll get better." She held onto him tightly and sighed into his chest as they rocked back and forth in the cool of the night.

Lilah wasn't sure when she drifted off but she woke as the sun broke over the horizon, the sound of birds chirping in the distance made the morning peaceful and for once bearable as she sat up and stretched, tossing the blanket off of her shoulders and rubbing her eyes. She wondered into the house and quietly made herself a cup of tea to sooth her protesting stomach. She went back outside and took her place on the porch swing, sipping her tea gently and watching the sky as the sun rose fully over the tree tops. She reached into small table next to her and shuffled through the drawer, pulling out a hidden cigarette and lifting it to her lips.

"You really shouldn't be smoking." Brett muttered as she lit it and took a deep hit.

"And you really shouldn't be giving me advice." She grinned, blowing out a cloud of thick white smoke. Brett sighed gently and smiled, taking a seat next to her and stealing the cigarette from her fingers. He took a drag before handing it back and smiling gently at her.

"It's nice to see you doing something other than sleeping." She nodded gently, staring out at the driveway as she lifted the cigarette to her lips once again. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." She answered quickly. "When he ran off, for a few days a while back…" She trailed off.

"I remember that."

"That was easy. I got through that because I knew he was coming back but this…" She shook her head gently and took another deep pull before handing the cigarette to her brother. "I don't know if I can do this Brett." She muttered weakly. He took a deep drag and handed her back her smoke, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently.

"I know sis." He offered gently. "You've got steel in you though, I know you'll get through this."

"It's not that easy Brett." She sighed as she tossed the burning ember of her smoke into the driveway. "It's not just me I have to worry about." She leaned back and ran her hand over her stomach. "I don't know if I can do THIS alone." She closed her eyes as she nodded toward her stomach.

"You aint alone Lilah, I'll help you and I'm sure the rest of them in there won't mind lending a hand." She shook her head gently.

"I know that, but it's not the same." He sighed heavily and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Don't worry ok." She nodded gently as he stood and walked into the house leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Lilah passed the day outside and away from anyone and everyone that would bother her. She groomed Syracuse more than he possibly needed, she took to mending a fence that didn't really need it but all in all it gave her something to do. It wasn't until the evening that her thoughts turned to the depressing and she began to remember what it was that had her working so hard in the first place. She curled up on the bench, her meal forgotten on the table next to her as she drifted off into dreamless sleep.

She woke to the sound of Carl's happy laughter from the front yard and pulled herself up from the bench. She caught herself smiling gently and even chuckling slightly as she watched him throwing a ball to his father and scrambling to catch it as it flew back toward him.

"Beautiful morning isn't it." Dale smiled from the top step of the porch where he sat.

"Ya, I guess it is." She smiled lightly as she moved to sit next to him.

"How are we feeling today?" he asked gently, scooting over slightly to make room for her.

"Ok so far." She smiled. "Haven't been awake long enough to think." Dale chuckled lightly and patted her leg.

"Well that's good then. Hopefully it stays that way."

"Hopefully." She smiled, turning to face him.

"I was wondering if you don't have any plans maybe you and I could take a walk later today. Seems like your apple trees are in bloom." Lilah nodded gently and looked out toward the line of trees that bordered the driveway.

"Sure, want to go now?" He turned to her quickly, his eyebrow rose as he smiled gently.

"You sure?" He asked quickly.

"Why not?" she smiled. "I could use the distraction." Dale nodded and stood quickly, offering her his hand to help her to her feet. She walked to the side of the house quickly and grabbed two baskets set aside for just that purpose. Picking apple's was something she enjoyed with her mother and their baskets never moved from that same spot, not in ten years and as she walked back toward Dale's smiling figure she found herself thankful for that fact.

The walked down the driveway together, laughing lightly and sharing in the few small bar jokes that they knew. Lilah stopped by the first and smallest of her trees and began to shake the lowest branch. Dale smiled as its fruit hit the ground and began rounding them up and tossing them into the large wicker baskets that they carried.

"Hmmm…. Six is no good, you get the next tree, I'll gather." She smiled.

"Sounds like a deal." Dale grabbed a large stick from the ground and began knocking at the branches he could reach, forcing the tree to drop its treats as Lilah ducked out of the way and gathered what they could. It was nice to be doing something that didn't involve crying or sleeping and for once in the last five days she found herself truly enjoying the time she had. They moved down the line, shaking the trees and gathering apples, nearly filling their brim before taking a break under the shade of the largest tree.

Lilah reached into her basket and tossed Dale a bright red apple as she leaned back against the tree and grabbed one of her own.

"Nothing like Georgia fresh." He smiled as he bit into the fruit.

"Nothing at all." She grinned, nibbling on her own. She leaned her head back against the tree and sighed heavily, happily and enjoyed the feeling of the large tree's shade on her skin.

"So tell me something." Dale asked, turning his face toward her. She looked to him curiously and smiled.

"What's that Dale?"

"Do you have any idea about what you're having yet?" he asked gently. Lilah looked down at her belly and smiled.

"I don't know. I think it's a boy but…" She trailed off and leaned her head back against the tree.

"But?" She turned her face back to him and smiled.

"When Daryl was…" she trailed off and shook her head lightly. "He talked about wanting a girl." She smiled. Dale laughed gently and crossed his fingers over his stomach. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed, looking quickly down at her stomach.

"What? What is it?" Dale sat up quickly, turning toward her with a worried look.

"Nothing." She smiled as she shook her head gently and ran her hands over her stomach. "I just felt a kick is all." She chuckled lightly.

"Well that's great sweetie!" Dale smiled, pulling her into a quick hug. "Is that the first time?" He asked gently as she pulled away.

"Ya it is." She smiled, wiping the soft stream of joyful tears from her cheeks.

"DAD THERE'S SOMEONE COMING!" Carl shouted from the yard breaking there peaceful moment and pulling Lilah's attention from her stomach. She got to her feet quickly and looked toward the driveway, worry stained her face as she grabbed a branch from the ground and held it up to her shoulder.

The shambling figure limped up the driveway, the sun at its back turning it into nothing more than an unrecognizable shadow. "Go back inside Carl." She heard Rick call behind him as he ran toward the pair and lifted his gun from his belt and cocked it.

"Don't shoot." Lilah shouted gently. "We don't know it's a walker." She added, never taking her eyes from the shambling figure.

"Say something!" Rick called out, steadying his gun as the shadow moved closer. Lilah stepped toward it, branch in hand as it limped closer toward the tiny group.

"Hello?" She called out, ready to strike. The figure moved into view, blocking the sun behind his head and breathing heavily as he drug his injured leg behind him. Lilah dropped her branch, stunned as he stopped in the middle of the dirt driveway, just a few feet in front of her. "Daryl?" She whispered gently as he stopped to catch his breath. She stepped toward him, breaking the distance between them slowly, never taking her eyes from his bruised and battered face. "Is that you?" He looked up at her and nodded gently, his face twisted with exhaustion and pain.

Lilah ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and gripping on to his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and fell to his knees, taking her with him as she sobbed heavily into his shoulder. "I thought you were dead!" She shouted into him, pulling him tight. She pulled away from him and cupped his face gently, lifting his eyes to hers and seeing the pain in his gaze as he smiled gently before losing his grip and falling onto his side in the dirt. "Daryl!" Lilah shouted, shaking his shoulders gently.

"Is he ok?" Rick asked quickly, running to their side.

"I don't know he passed out. Help me get him inside."

"No you don't." Dale called, pushing Lilah away gently. "You're in no condition to lift him, Rick help me get him up." He nodded as they lifted his arms and began to drag him toward the house. They burst in through the door, dragging Daryl's limb body into the living room and laying him gently onto the couch. Lilah ran past them, grabbing her pillow from the old recliner and placing it gently underneath his head.

"What's going on?" Shane asked quickly, running in from the kitchen. He looked down on the couch and gasped quickly. "What the fuck."

"I don't know either Shane. Just get us some water, a few rags and find Brett." Rick sighed heavily. "I want an explanation."

"No." Lilah barked from Daryl's side. "The water and towels are fine," She looked up at Shane. "Get me one of those big bowls under the stove and my first aid kit but leave Brett out of this for now."

"Why?" Rick asked quickly.

"I want an explanation too, but whatever it is aint good and if Daryl wakes up he's goanna be pissed if he sees him. Let's just bypass that for now." She looked down at Daryl's sleeping body and smiled as she laced her fingers with his. He was hurt and she had no explanation for what happened, she would have it soon enough but more than that she was relieved that he was home with her despite what that inevitably meant for Brett.

**A/N - You guy's didn't really think I would kill Daryl did you? :P**


	38. Vendetta

**A/N - this is a long one, but I hope you enjoy it lovlies :D**

Shane walked into the living room after a few moments, bowl in hand and towels draped over his arm. She took them from him graciously and set them down on the floor next to the couch before she began lifting Daryl's pant leg gently to get a better look at his wounded leg. It wasn't as bad as she thought thankfully; a deep gash ran from his knee to the middle of his shin and to her relief there was no sign of infection.

"That looks nasty." Shane muttered as e filled the bowl with water and began soaking a towel.

"It's not infected; at least I don't think so." She muttered quietly as she took the towel from his hands and began washing the wound gently. "Definitely can't feel good though." She spoke quietly as she worked on his leg, gently washing away the dirt and dry blood from his wound. She bandaged him up and asked Shane to lift him so she could pull his dirty and bloodstained shirt over his head. She tossed it to the side and began cleaning off the various cuts and scraped that littered his body. Whatever had happened to him was a rough ride and deep down inside, there was a piece of her that didn't really want to know what actually went down the day he was left in the city.

She cleaned him up as best she could and took her supplies into the kitchen, sighing heavily as she poured the dirty water from the bowl into the drain and washed out her towels. She gripped the countertop and growled slightly as she sucked in a deep breath.

"What's eating at ya?" Rick asked gently from the doorway.

"I tried to believe him." She spoke quietly. Lilah turned toward Rick and shook her head. "Everything that's happened, I tried so damn hard to believe my brother but I can't look the other way this time."

"I know Lilah, were all confused."

"Aint nothing to be confused about." She shouted gently. "Look at him Rick!" She pointed toward the living room. "Take a good long look at his face and tell me honestly you don't know what happened." Rick sighed gently and nodded as he leaned against the archway. "Why did you leave Brett alone with him in the first place?" Rick looked up at her quickly.

"We got mobbed Lilah, Brett was telling the truth about that." He stepped closer to her, nearly forcing her to look into his eyes. "I would never do anything to get any one of you hurt on purpose. Daryl took Brett and ran, told us to go the other way and spread out the herd." She nodded gently and sighed.

"Ok…" She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Rick, I never should have..."

"No, it's ok. I can't imagine what you're feeling right now." He sighed and pulled her into a quick hug, patting her back gently as he pulled away. "Don't be sorry for being mad, we all are. Go on in there and make sure he's ok, I know it's what you want to do." He offered her a slight smile and a nod.

"Ok." She sighed and nodded gently. "Ok." She repeated as she left the kitchen and Rick's side to join the others in the living room. "Where's Dale?" She asked quietly as she knelt down at Daryl's side and took his hand in hers.

"Went to find Brett."

"Oh no, please don't…"

"Don't worry Lilah," Shane held his hand up to stop her and smiled. "He aint gonna bring him in yet. He's gonna keep him out of the house as long as he can."

"Thank you." She smiled up at him gently. Shane nodded and quickly left the room and in its own small way Lilah was thankful to him for giving her the solitude she needed. She reached up, brushing the loose strands of bloodstained hair from his face and smiled gently. It wasn't long before she felt the soft stream of tears begin to break through and stain her cheeks. She gripped his hand tighter and ran her fingers over his cheek. "Don't scare me like that again." She whispered softly as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

It was a long while later before Daryl began to stir gently underneath her. Lilah lifted her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks as he struggled to open his eyes.

"You're awake." She smiled. He turned his face to her slowly and offered his best attempt at a smile, which turned out to be nothing more than a grimace but to Lilah it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Thirsty." He spoke dryly, reaching up to squeeze his temples gently. Lilah nodded and jumped up, running to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. She jogged back with the glass, careful not to spill a drop as she knelt down next to him and placed it in his hand. He sat up slowly and lifted the glass to his lips, nearly emptying it in one gulp and handing it back to her. She stood to refill his cup but before she could get to her feet he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him, pulling her back onto her knees and eyelevel with him.

He reached behind her neck and pulled her toward him his eyes smoldering, burning into hers as he ran his thumb across her neck gently. "Daryl?" She whispered as he stared into her, his gaze was intense as he finally managed that smile he was going for. He pulled her toward him and crushed his lips to hers, breathing in deep as she returned his kiss, dropping the glass gently and wrapping her hands around the back of his neck. He turned his head to the side and opened his mouth against hers, refusing to let her go even when she tried to pull away from him. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her as tight as he could, deepening there kiss and nearly pulling her on top of him.

She finally managed to squirm free of his embrace and rested her forehead on his, running her hand gently down his cheek as she stared into his eyes. "You scared the shit out of me." She smiled.

"I know." He whispered. Daryl cleared his throat and ran his hand over her hair gently. "He told you I was dead?" He smirked.

'Ya he did." Daryl nodded gently and lay back down, crossing his arms over his stomach as Lilah picked up the glass and ran toward the kitchen to refill his glass. She walked back into the living room, surprised that Shane had beaten her to the punch. He sat in the recliner across from Daryl and watched as Lilah fell to her knees once again and handed him the glass.

"So, if it aint to soon…" Shane began, leaning forward in his chair and resting his arms on his legs. "Mind telling me what the hell just happened?" Daryl smirked slightly as he took the glass from Lilah's fingers and slammed it back, letting out a loud belch as he dropped it on the table next to him.

"A lot." He grumbled, pulling himself up and resting his back on the arm of the couch.

"Ok, that's pretty obvious." Shane chuckled lightly. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"Ok," He reached up and scratched his head gently. "Bastard left me for dead, aint much more to say than that." Lilah shook her head and took his hand in hers, resting her head on his arm gently as he smiled down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"The fuck do you think I mean? He led me up onto this roof, said he knew a way through the crowd and I trusted the son of a bitch. I followed him down the fire escape but when we got down there it was crawling with geeks. He beat the hell out of me, took my crossbow and bolted." Daryl shook his head and adjusted himself slightly, wincing as he moved.

"So what are ya sayin, he tried to kill ya?" Shane asked quietly.

"Well I'm pretty sure he didn't beat my ass and take my crossbow just hopin for the best."

"Daryl I'm sorry." Lilah whispered, lacing her fingers with his.

"It's alright babe it aint yer fault."

"No Daryl," She sighed. "It was my brother, my family I should have warned you before all this that he was a prick."

"Lilah." He barked gently, unlacing his fingers from hers and lifting her chin. "It aint nothing girl, what you don't think I've been through worse?" he scoffed gently and shook his head as he leaned forward and kissed her gently. "I'm fine." He smiled as he pulled away. Lilah smirked gently and closed her eyes.

"I thought you were gonna be pissed when you woke up."

"I am." He growled gently. "I just aint mad at you." Daryl moved slowly, dropping his feet to the floor and struggling to get his balance as he stood. Lilah offered him her hand but he quickly and gently pushed her away. "Thanks, but I can walk."

"Are you sure?" She asked as she stood. Daryl smirked lightly and nodded.

"Made it home didn't I?" She watched cautiously as he made his way into the kitchen and began shuffling through the fridge, she couldn't help but smile as she leaned on the doorway simply thankful that he was home. "See something you like?" He grinned as he fixed himself a sandwich.

"Maybe." She smiled playfully as she walked further into the kitchen and pulled herself up onto the counter.

"Ya? What's that?" Lilah thought for a moment before smiling up at the open window above the sink.

"Promise you won't tell?" He smirked gently, taking a rather large bite from his sandwich before turning himself and leaning back against the kitchen sink.

"Sure thing miss." He smiled and offered her a slight wink.

"Well, there's this guy I'm kind of sweet on."

"Oh ya?" His eyebrow rose. Lilah jumped down from the counter and sauntered over to the fridge, pulling a beer off of the bottom rack and kicking the door closed behind her.

"Ya, he's a looker." She blushed, grabbing a bottle opener from the drawer next to her and popping the cap off of the brown bottle and tossing it onto the counter. "Thing is though," She smiled as she walked over to him and passed him the bottle. "I'm not too sure if he's interested you know." She grinned playfully. Daryl washed down the last of his meal with a quick drink before placing the bottle down on the counter and snaking his arm around her waist pulling her tight against him. She rested her hands on his chest and blushed brightly as his fingers began to tease the tiny strip of bare skin at the small of her back. Daryl reaching into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a small folded handkerchief and passed it to her gently. "Maybe that'll give ya an idea of what he thinks." He winked slyly as she took it from his fingers.

He reached for his beer as she gently unfolded it and watched her eyes light up as she lifted the small silver ring from her palm. Unique in its appearance and simple in it elegance she turned the tiny ring over in her fingers, examining the tiny green stone, the flower inlay of the silver band and the smile he flashed at her as he lifted his beer to his lips. "Where did you get this?" She whispered as he placed his beer on the counter and took it from her gently.

"Had it for a while." He smiled as he turned it over. "My mom left it behind when she took off. Managed to get it before my dad pawned her stuff."

"And you've just been carrying it with you this entire time?" She smirked.

"No." He smiled as he handed it back to her. "When I went back home, got that chain fer your necklace I found it. That's when I started carrying it around."

"It's beautiful." She smiled as he took another sip of his beer, watching her carefully.

"Its yers if ya want it." He spoke softly, deeply as she twirled the tiny ring in her fingers. Lilah smiled quickly and slipped the tiny ring onto her finger, holding it up for both of them to see. "Why Miss Lilah, are you finally agreeing to marrying me?" He smiled slyly as she lowered her hand. His attention was broken by the sound of the front door as it creaked open gently, both of them turning toward the sound of footsteps as they shuffled inside.

"Hey Lilah, where are you?" Brett called out.

"No, Daryl…" She whispered as she shook her head violently at him.

"Lilah, go upstairs." She gripped his arm and begged him with her eyes.

"Daryl, please." But it was no use as he shoved her hand away gently and moved toward the hallway.

"Lilah?" Brett called out as he peered around the corner and into the living room. "Any idea where she is?" He asked Shane quickly as he leaned on the doorway.

"Nope." He answered dryly. Lilah cringed and all she could do was watch as Daryl crept up behind her brother like a lion stalking his pray. Careful not to make a sound as Brett nodded in front of him, uttering a long sigh and pulling himself back from the doorway. He didn't have a chance as Daryl reached for him, grabbing a handful of his hair and turning him around quickly, slamming his back into the wall in front of them.

Brett cried out and stood frozen as Daryl stared him down, his breath labored as he pinned him by the shoulders. "Hello." He growled his face just inches from Brett's.

"Oh shit." He muttered, looking behind him slightly as Lilah walked into the hallway.

"That sounds about right." Daryl barked, grabbing him by the hair once again and ripping his head to the side. Brett winced and struggled against him futilely as Daryl held him in place. "Didn't think I'd make it back did ya."

"I swear man, I didn't mean…"

"Didn't mean what Brett?" He screamed softly. "Didn't mean to leave me for dead?" He grabbed Brett around the throat and squeezed lightly, not enough to choke him but enough to scare the living piss out of him. "Didn't mean for me to make it back."

"NO!"

"NO WHAT?" Daryl screamed.

"Daryl please." Lilah shouted moving toward them and grabbing his arm gently. He looked to her quickly, as Brett gasped for breath, terrified under his grip. "Let him explain," She asked softly.

"You know what he did." Daryl growled, tightening his grip on Brett's throat.

"I know. But I want to hear what he has to say." Daryl fumed at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the struggling man in front of him.

"No." He barked gently, squeezing as hard as he could. Brett gasped under his grip and kicked out his feet as he clawed at Daryl's hand.

"DARYL!" Lilah shouted. He loosened his grip, allowing Brett to cough and gasp for breath. "He's my brother, you'd want the same." She looked into his eyes, pleading as he considered her request. Daryl groaned as he slowly moved his hand away, regretting his decision and allowing Lilah to step in between them. She lifted her brother's head, forcing him to look into her angry eyes as he struggled to catch his breath. "Explain." She growled as Daryl crossed his arms at his chest, waiting impatiently behind her for his revenge.

"I don't know what he told you…" Brett breathed heavily as he ripped his head from her grip and slid down to the floor. "But it aint true."

"OH THAT'S HORSESHIT!" Daryl growled, punching the wall behind him.

"DARYL!" Lilah barked, staring into him sternly. She turned back to her brother quickly. "You told me he was dead, now obviously he aint so that means someone here is lying and there's already a strike against you Brett, you better have a good one." She eyed him angrily as he looked up at her.

"I thought he was Lilah, I really did."

"How? If you saw him get attacked by walker's he wouldn't be standing here that's for damn sure now for the love of God tell me the fucking truth." She screamed, dropping to her knees to face him. Brett looked up at her, his face full of anger as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"I saw them on him, I was telling the truth." Lilah sighed heavily as she shook her head and got to her feet.

"Like you were telling the truth about shooting him in the woods?"

"THAT WAS AN ACCEDENT!" He shouted, climbing to his feet.

"THE HELL IT WAS YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Daryl screamed, shoving Lilah to the side and grabbing Brett's collar and tossing him to the ground. Daryl let out a deep guttural growl as he brought his foot down into Brett's ribs filling the room with the sound of a sickening crack. Brett cried out, gripping his side quickly before Daryl bent down, grabbing his shirt and lifting him to his feet.

"Daryl Stop!" Lilah cried, chasing after them as he drug her brother through the front door and tossed him down the porch steps.

"You want me dead you little bastard, get up and fucking fight me!" He screamed as he stormed down the steps behind him.

"Daryl don't!"

"BACK OFF LILAH!" He turned quickly, raising his arm to stop her. Before he had the chance to say anything else Brett scrambled to his feet, tackling the hillbilly and knocking him onto his back. Brett straddle him, pressing his hand into his chest as he lifted himself and swung at Daryl's face.

"IVE FUCKING HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" he screamed as he landed punch after punch. Daryl lifted himself, tossing Brett off of him long enough to move behind him, grabbing a handful of his hair and slamming him face first into the dirt underneath them. Daryl turned his head to the side and spat a mouthful of blood into the dirt before getting to his feet and kicking Brett in the ribs as hard as he could. He coughed and gasped as Daryl's boot connected with him, mustering enough strength to grab his leg as he went for another hit and tackled him once again to the ground.

Daryl reached up as Brett attempted to pin him, grabbing him by the throat and knocking him onto his back and squeezing the air out of his lungs as he knelt over the struggling man.

"DARYL LET HIM GO!" Lilah cried out from the porch.

"THE HELL WITH THAT!" he growled, pressing harder into Brett's throat.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" She begged, tears flowing from her eyes. He was a bastard and after everything he had done there was no denying he deserved all that Daryl had, but he was still her brother and somehow that instinct ran deeper than her desire to see him gone. Daryl loosened his grip slightly and turned to her, his face stained with rage as Brett struggled underneath him. "Please." She begged.

Daryl thought for a moment turning his attention back to Brett and loosening his grip just enough to allow him to breathe. Daryl climbed off of him angrily, landing one last punch to his jaw before climbing to his feet and storming toward the house. Brett sat up, glaring for a moment as he wiped the blood from his lips and got to his feet. He stormed toward them, as Daryl stood behind Lilah, watching him closely as he walked up to his sister. He took her in his arms, his eyes burning fiercely toward Daryl as she stood limply in his arms.

"Leave Brett." She whispered. He pulled away and nodded gently. "If you come back I'll kill you myself." She growled. Brett looked down, reaching up to pat her shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry Lilah, but it's for your own good."

"What?" She questioned as he stepped back slightly. Before anyone could register what happened, or how quickly he could move Brett clenched his fist, slamming into her stomach as hard as he could. Lilah lost her breath and cried loudly as a rush of pain ripped through her dropping her to her knees. Daryl fired up, jumping over her to grab her brother and knocking him to the ground. Daryl growled as he dropped his foot as hard as he could on Brett's knee, shattering it and filling the air with his blood curdling scream.

Without saying a word Daryl gripped Brett's shirt, lifting him to his feet and landing a well-placed punch to his jaw, knocking him onto his back once again. He knelt over Brett, screaming and writhing in pain as he bore down on him, landing hit after hit to his jaw, growling and screaming as the man struggled against him. It wasn't until Brett stopped struggling that Daryl finally let him go, dropping him to the ground with once last punch. He breathed heavily as he stood, glaring down at Brett's fallen figure before stepping over him and making his way to Lilah.

"Thanks for not stopping me." He nodded toward Rick as he stood from Lilah's side. Rick simply nodded and moved out of his way as Daryl lifted her into his arms and took her inside, leaving Rick and Shane to deal with the mess outside.


	39. There's no place like home

Daryl ran inside as Lilah struggled to catch her breath in his arms. He laid her gently on the couch, watching her closely as she draped her arms over her stomach and took a deep breath. Daryl paced the living room quickly, growling slightly under his breath as Lilah watched him.

"That son of a bitch." He muttered, cracking his knuckles as he moved behind the couch.

"Daryl, calm down." Lori spoke gently from the doorway.

"The fuck do you know?" He growled. "That dumb bastard, did you see what he did?"

"I did, Daryl I did." She spoke softly, trying to calm the beast as Lilah caught her breath.

"I'm fine." Lilah looked behind her, catching his attention and offering him a weak smile. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"That baby better be ok." He growled softly.

"Its fine Daryl, just sit please." Lilah smiled. "You're stressing me out." She smirked, turning around and looking down at her belly. Daryl sighed heavily and shook his head, storming up the stairs as Lori and Carol joined Lilah on the couch. They sat in silence, listening as the sound of the shower upstairs kicked on, rivaling the rumble of the Jeep's engine outside. "Do you think he's ok?" She asked softly, turning to Lori and rubbing her stomach gently.

"Daryl, or your brother?" She smirked. Lilah smiled softly and shrugged.

"Both."

"Well," Lori sighed. "Brett was breathing last I checked, unconscious but breathing and as for Daryl…" She trailed off and offered Lilah a slight shrug in response. Lilah nodded and turned her attention back to her stomach.

"He's just scared sweetheart." Carol patted her knee gently.

"What if something happens…?" Lilah trailed off gently.

"Honey, there's nothing to be scared of." Lori smiled. "That baby's well protected and you're not in labor so I don't think there's anything to worry about." Lilah nodded gently, never taking her eyes from her stomach. She felt fine, the pain had stopped well before Daryl had carried her into the house but motherly instinct wasn't something that just went away, a lesson Lilah was learning as she tried to push those thoughts from her mind. They sat in silence, waiting for nothing in particular to come along and break the awkwardness that had crept in between them. It was almost a relief to hear the shower shut off above them, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps as they made their way down the stairs.

"I don't know about you, but I think I've had enough for one night." Lori smiled.

"Turning in?" Carol asked gently.

"No." Lori shook her head. "But I think I definitely need a drink." Carol smirked and nodded her head.

"I think I'll join you." Lori patted Lilah's knee gently as the girls stood and made their way into the kitchen, leaving Daryl and Lilah to whatever privacy they could find in a crowded house.

"You can come sit." Lilah spoke softly as Daryl shambled his way into the room.

"Naw." He sighed gently as he slipped his shirt on and began buttoning it up. "You up for a ride?" He asked, holding his hand out to her. Lilah looked up at him for a moment before taking his hand gently and allowing him to help her off of the couch.

"Where to?"

"I need to get the hell out of here, figured you might want the same." He smirked. Lilah shrugged lightly and nodded as she followed him out of the house and watching him climb onto his brother's motorcycle. "You getting on or what?" he asked as he kicked up the stand and balanced the bike.

"I was just admiring the view first." He scoffed lightly, watching her carefully as she climbed on behind him. She wasn't new to the ride, but seeing the way he looked as he steadied that powerful machine underneath him always had a way of making her blush. The bulge of his arms, the danger in his presence and the way that she could tell from the look in his eyes that he knew just what he did to her every time he climbed on drove her mad and brought a smile to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he kicked on the engine with a deafening rumble and pulled out of the driveway like a bat out of hell.

She pressed up against him as the wind whipped through her hair and stung her skin slightly. Driving was different now that things had changed; the roads were bare, deserted and it left little to occupy the eye as they put mile after mile between them and the little farmhouse that had become more than a home over the months. It was a strange feeling leaving the safety of the farm for something unknown but as she held on to him and watched the scattered line of trees and abandoned cars pass them she couldn't help but smile against him as he pulled off of the deserted highway and onto a stretch of unfamiliar dirt roads.

They went on for what felt like hours as she took in what she could see of the forests around them under the glow of the pregnant moon. It was different since the power went off; you don't know how dark the night really is until your surrounded by it and the monsters it hides so carefully from sight. He tore down the windy roads, pulling into the gravel driveway of a tiny rundown house and killing the engine quickly. He lifted his crossbow from the bike and offered Lilah his hand, watching the area around them carefully as she climbed off of the bike and followed him cautiously inside.

The small house had been abandoned for quite some time, or perhaps no one had really cared for it when they lived there; there was no real way to be sure. Lilah walked behind Daryl, her footsteps light as they made their way through the dusty kitchen. The sink was piled with old unwashed dishes, remnants of a meal that had yet to be eaten lay rotted on the stove, food for the mice that had made this house there mansion. She stopped at the fridge as Daryl shined a flashlight through the small doorway into the living room and ran her fingers over the pictures that proved a family once lived there.

A picture of a very pregnant brown haired woman stared back at her under the light of the moon that streaked in through the door behind them. A ripped up picture from a child's coloring book hung next to it, the colors had faded over time but that wasn't what caught her eye. Just under them hung a report card, straight C's displayed proudly as if whoever earned them couldn't have been expected to do any better.

"Merle Dixon…" She whispered as she read it over. "This is your house." She stood up, moving behind Daryl as his eyes flicked from one side of the room to the other. He nodded gently, reaching behind him to grab her hand as he led her into the living room.

"Stay here." He whispered, planting a kiss on her cheek before raising his weapon to his eyes and walking away from her toward the back of the house. Lilah looked around and took in as much as she could, as much as the light of the moon would allow. The walls were bare, not a single picture in sight but in their place sat more than a few holes she could only imagine were made by the fists of an angry man.

The couch lay in tatters, covered by a dirty blanket and facing the small T.V set; the only one she had seen in years that were still run by the use of a set of long silver antennae. The dining room table was pushed up against the wall, the chairs broken and discarded underneath it as if someone had simply deemed the whole set up useless years ago and did away with it. She moved slowly, gently toward a large brown chest of drawers at the far end of the room, coughing slightly as her feet kicked up the piles of dust and debris that had settled with the houses neglect. A picture frame sat atop the dresser, surrounded by piles of junk mail and old newspapers. She lifted it toward the window and quickly placed it back down as she realized that whatever face once resided in the frame had been ripped away years ago.

As she looked around a realization hit her like a ton of bricks; there was no sign that a child or a happy family for that matter ever lived there. Just as the thought crossed her mind, Daryl returned from the back of the house and dropped his crossbow next to the dresser that stood in front of her.

"You lived here?" She spoke almost in disbelief. He nodded gently and leaned himself against the wall, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"I wanted you to see where I came from." He muttered quietly.

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful and I'm sorry if I do but why would you come here to get away from it all? Wouldn't you want to go somewhere happy?" Daryl shrugged and stood from the wall.

"Home is home I suppose." Lilah thought back to the farmhouse, her history there. Not a few nights before she slept on the very couch her mother decided to end her life on; if anyone should understand his words it should be her. She nodded and ran her fingers over the top of the dusty drawers, making her way toward him. He took her hand gently in his and led her toward the back of the house. "That's my dad's room," He spoke deeply, pointing toward the only door to the left of them. He led her to the end of the hall and opened the door in front of them, pulling her into a bare and neglected bedroom.

"This one was mine and Merle's." She looked around and caught herself gasping slightly. There was nothing, no drawers, no toys, no pictures on the wall; nothing you would expect in a boys room. Just a dirty mattress tossed into the corner and a pillow to accompany it. A small chest of drawers sat in the corner, tossed open as if someone had rifled through them in a hurry. Not surprising to her considering the circumstances.

"This is all you had." He nodded gently. "What did you do all day?" She asked softly.

"Where do you think I learned to hunt?" He smiled slyly. It was amazing to her that anyone could live the way he had, and even more so that somehow Daryl hadn't just lived it but learned to thrive in it. It was easy to write someone off as quick tempered and careless when you had no idea who they really were at the core of themselves.

"Wait, you said this was yours AND your brothers?" he nodded. "Then why is there only one bed?" Daryl shrugged lightly and grabbed her hand, leading her over to the bed and motioning for her to sit down.

"He was in and out of Juvie so much dad figured there was no point keeping a bed for him here, so I guess it was more my room than his." He smiled. Lilah laid down on her side and smiled up at him.

"You amaze me you know."

"How's that?" He smirked, lying next to her. She adjusted her skirt slightly and lifted her head with her hand.

"You had a rough life, most people would go crazy under that kind of pressure." Daryl smiled and wrapped his hand around her waist, rolling her gently onto her back and brushing the loose strands of hair from her face. Lilah smiled as the room was lit up with a bright streak of lightening somewhere off in the distance. She looked up toward the window as the tiny house shook with the loud clap of thunder, just before being replaced with the soft patter of rain as it came pouring down around them. "We barely missed that didn't we?" She chuckled lightly, looking back at his smiling face.

"Barely." He nodded. She reached up and brushed her fingertips down the side of his face, catching a small gleam of light as it shined off of the tiny ring on her finger. She smirked lightly, bringing it to her eyes and twirling it gently. He took her fingers in his hand and lifted them to his lips gently, kissing her fingertips before releasing her with a smile. "You never answered my question." He whispered deeply.

"What's that?" She bit her lip gently as he leaned in, brushing the tip of his nose against her neck.

"You finally agreeing to marry me?" He whispered heavily. Lilah closed her eyes and shuddered lightly at the feel of his warm breath as it cascaded over her skin. She turned her head to the side and caught his lips with hers, running her hand over the back of his neck as he sucked in a deep breath and gently opened his mouth against hers. There was something different about him, about his kiss; as if he wanted to savor ever moment, prolong every shudder, taking his time to draw out every movement as he traced her lips with his tongue gently. He pulled away from her gently, gazing down at her hungrily as she bit her lip and smiled up at him.

"I am." She whispered gently. Daryl smiled brightly before leaning down and continuing what he had started not a moment before. As if in perfect harmony his lips met hers as the sky bellowed outside the tiny house, sending a shockwave through its walls and setting an enticing mood. Her fingers trailed gently down his neck as he kissed her, sucking in sharp breaths with each thunder clap that shook them. She brushed his chest lightly before wrapping her fingers around the buttons of his shirt and trying desperately to free them. Daryl pulled away from her lips and grabbed her hand, pinning her arm above her head and staring down at her sternly.

"No." He growled. Lilah stared into his eyes, fire burning behind them as she searched for an answer. He leaned in, brushing his lips gently against her neck. "Let me take my time with you." He whispered against her skin. Lilah gasped slightly as his breath flowed over her setting her nerves on fire and making her ache for his touch. He trailed his fingers down her arm gently as he leaned in to kiss the sensitive patch of skin just underneath her ear. Never in her life had she thought of the inside of her wrist as an erogenous zone but hell be damned if the blue eyed devil didn't turn it into one as his fingertips brushed over her silky skin gently. He trailed his hand down her arm slowly, sending a shiver through her body as he made his way down her frame stopping only for a second to run his thumb over her cloth covered breast. He smirked happily as she sucked in a sharp breath and squirmed under his touch.

He moved over her, gently nudging her legs apart with his knee and staring down at her through his fire blue eyes as her breath quickened underneath his frame. She looked up at him, watching him as he stroked her skin, searching for just the right spots to make her squirm and shake. She gripped his arm as he slid his hand under the hem of her shirt, giving himself just enough room to bend down and taste her, running the tip of his tongue gently over her belly button before planting a soft gently kiss just underneath her bra.

Daryl slipped his hand underneath the small of her back, coaxing her off of the mattress just enough to pull her tank top over her head. She leaned back on her hands as he reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra, before pushing on her chest gently. She lay back down; staring up at him as he slowly kissed her neck, her collarbone, her chest. He looked up at her, a grin on his lips as he began to tug at the tiny bra with his teeth; pulling it slowly from her body and tossing it to the side. She gripped his shoulders, running her fingers gently through his hair as he breathed hot against the bare skin of her chest, bringing his hand up to cup her breast as she tugged gently at his messy locks.

"Daryl…" She breathed as he ground his hips into hers slightly, backing away as she bucked against him and grinning down at her. He was driving her mad as he insisted on drawing out every movement, every second somehow never really giving her what she wanted. A touch here, a flick of the tongue there was enough to make her sigh against him but not enough to bring her any real release or satisfaction at his motions, only enough to make her crave more. She reached up and began fumbling with his buttons again only to be stopped as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head.

"Am I gonna have to tie you up?" He smirked as she squirmed against him. "Or are you gonna behave?" He growled. Lilah lifted herself, trying to reach his lips as he held her tight in his grip. He pulled back and shook his head gently before lifting himself onto his knees and reaching down, undoing the buckle of his belt. Lilah bit her lip gently as he stared down at her, eyes smoldering as he pulled his belt loose with a snap and reached for her arms once again. He slipped the strip of leather around her wrists, binding her hands tight above her head before clasping it around the thin rope handle of his mattress. He tugged on it gently before letting out a satisfied groan.

"That's better." He smiled as she looked up at him eagerly.

"Take your shirt off." She smiled, biting her lip gently.

"I don't think yer in any position to be making requests girl." His eyes flicked to her bound wrists as a smile crossed his lips. He lowered himself once again, kissing her gently as he ran his hand over her already sensitive breast and tweaking her nipple gently. A satisfied groan escaped his chest as she cried out softly and struggled against her restraints. "That's more like it." He whispered as he felt her arch against him. Daryl's hands, along with his lips teeth and tongue trailed down her body, leaving no patch of skin untouched as he made his way to the button of her skirt and made quick work of removing it. He kissed and licked his way up her thigh, groaning softly every time she squirmed under him and smirked happily whenever the sound of the belt buckle around her wrists chimed as she struggled against it.

She cried softly biting her lip as he nudged her legs apart, biting the inside of her thigh gently and looking up as her back arched off of the mattress slightly. He reached up, tugging at her panties gently as she lifted her hips, sliding them off of her and staring up at her as she looked down at him wantonly. He sighed softly and lifted himself, staring down at her naked frame as he quickly undid the buttons of his shirt, enjoying the smile on her face as he slid it from his shoulders and tossed it to the side. He lowered himself onto her, grinding his hips into hers as he kissed her softly. She cried into him, pulling against the belt as he teased her; somehow being unable to touch him, stroke him or even move made it nearly unbearable as he reached down, lifting her leg around his waist and pressing into her once again.

She pulled away from his kiss and cried out, wanting more than anything to grip him tight and claw at his back as he teased her.

"For the love of God…." She breathed, throwing her head back as he gripped her hip tightly and rocked against her once again.

"What is it girl?" He whispered against her neck. She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut and bucking against him gently.

"I want you." She sighed. He chuckled against her skin, nipping her collarbone gently. Daryl reached up and tweaked her nipple as he pressed into her once again causing her to scream softly into his shoulder.

"I'm aware." He growled as he lifted himself enough to stare into her lust filled eyes. Daryl leaned down, taking her lips in his hungrily as he reached between her legs, stroking her gently before reaching for the button of his jeans. She lifted her leg and sucked in sharply as the sound of his zipper falling filled her with excitement and somehow a sense of relief. Daryl moved his hand from between her legs, gripping her hip and pressing into her once again and this time, to her relief he wasn't teasing her.

She cried loudly as he entered her, struggling desperately against his belt as her body shook underneath his strong frame. She wrapped her leg around his waist as he began to rock back and forth, breathing heavy against her as they moved.

When Daryl had said he wanted to take his time with her, she wasn't sure exactly what that meant but as the night crept on she began to see a clearer picture. He changed his pace as the night went on, moving from slow and steady to slamming into her as hard as he could and back again, if not only to hear how many different screams he could pull from her as she shuddered underneath him with each rolling orgasm that ripped through her.

He leaned into her, kissing her hungrily as he began to lose control of himself, she could feel him ready to burst at any moment and unable to wait any longer he gripped the edge of the mattress tightly and picked up his pace; groaning loudly as she bucked against him. She threw her head back and screamed into the emptiness of the room as her climax ripped through her, bringing him to his own with a violent shudder. He bit down on her shoulder and screamed loudly as he finally allowed himself the release he so desperately needed.

Daryl reached up and without looking undid her restraints as he struggled to catch his breath. With her arms finally free, Lilah reached down and pulled him tight, lifting his face to hers and devouring him in her kiss. Their lips never broke apart, not even as he rolled his side next to her and pulled her tight against him.

Lilah rested her head on his chest as he pulled the only blanket he had around them and stroked the side of her face gently. "Do me a favor." She asked quietly as he held her.

"What's that babe?"

"Don't die on me again." Daryl laughed lightly and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and nestled herself against him.

"Go to sleep." He whispered against her skin as she slipped gently into the dark hold of sleep.


	40. Hide and seek

**A/N – I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS MY LOVLIES! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! January has been hectic but I am back and I hope you accept my apology my loyal readers. Much love!**

Lilah stirred to lift gently as the sun poured in from the window just above her, warming her face and filling the little room with light. She pulled the blankets around her and reached over for Daryl only to find herself face to face with an empty bed. She sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she threw the blanket off of her and began to gather her clothes.

She pulled on her skirt and looked around the room confused as she grabbed her shirt from the floor. "Where the hell is my bra?" She muttered as she lifted the mattress and looked under the tiny dresser. After a few moments she shrugged, finally giving up the search and pulled her shirt over her head and began to lace up her boots. She walked out of the room slowly and peered down the hallway into the dirty deserted living room. She baby stepped her way into the living room, she was unarmed and reluctant to run into anything that might see her as a meal but as she stepped into the sunlit room a feeling of relief came over her. It was empty and for the time being she could relax in the knowledge she was safe.

It was easier to see the finer details of the small house under the light of the sun and in a small way she nearly wished she couldn't see anything at all. The same details remained: The dirty chewed up couch, the discarded kitchen table and broken chairs and the complete lack of family photos or any sign that they had ever once been there. A sinking feeling grew in her as she walked through the living room, Daryl had never been really forthcoming about his childhood but as she took in the house around her it wasn't difficult to see the bigger picture.

She knew what kind of man Merle was and from what Daryl had told her about his father she put the pieces together quickly and regrettably. There was no love here; no real sense of family and Daryl had spent his life making the best of a shitty situation. Lilah sighed heavily as she walked into the kitchen and quickly plugged her nose, She hadn't noticed the smell of rot the night before but it was as strong as it could be as she nearly ran from the room and out into the backyard.

"Oh thank God." She smiled as she took a deep breath of the fresh clean air around her. She looked around and shook her head, there was no sign of Daryl but at the very least his bike was still there and in its own way that was some small comfort to her. "Daryl?" She called out gently, just enough to be heard but hopefully not enough to alert anything that might be lurking in the woods. She walked around to his bike and smiled as she saw his crossbow tilted gently against the bike with a folded piece of paper jammed near the trigger. She pulled it out and unfolded it, smiling as she looked over his scribbled handwriting.

I'm in the woods and I'm bored. Take my crossbow and hide, I wanna track you. Honk the horn before you take off and make sure you hide good, I wanna challenge.

Lilah chuckled as she folded the note and shoved it into his bike's carry along pouch. She picked up his crossbow and slung it over her shoulder before reaching over, sounding the horn on his bike and taking off into the woods.

They'd only played this game a few times before, it was how Daryl taught her to track but she had never walked through the woods around his house before; playing in unfamiliar territory was a rush and she couldn't help but laugh lightly to herself as she made her best attempt at covering up her tracks as she went.

She made her way up to the top of a small hill and looked down, searching for any sign of him as she crouched down and watched the woods for any sign of movement. Off in the distance she saw his figure crouched to the ground and instinctively she ducked further as he brushed aside a pile of leaves and looked up toward the hill. Lilah took off down the other side of the hill and moved for a thick patch of brush, covering herself in its shadow as she quieted her breath and listened for his footsteps. Faintly but surely she heard them creeping up on her and she lifted herself slightly to get a better view.

He came down the hill and looked down at the ground closely before veering off to the left. He knew where she was, she hadn't covered her tracks that time and she smirked as the sound of his footsteps stopped. He was waiting for her to move, knowing exactly where she was and she was more than sure that he had parked himself somewhere, watching the brush. Lilah backed up slowly quietly, using the tall branches of the brush as cover as she moved from her hiding spot and made her way through the thick of the trees and out of sight. It wasn't long before she heard his footsteps somewhere far behind her, searching her hideout for any sign of her.

She heard him chuckled lightly as she ducked behind the trees and moved deeper and deeper into the woods. She broke into a light run, moving through the branches and bushes searching for a good spot to hide as he chased after her. Lilah smiled as she moved, listening to his footsteps behind her and trying her best to gauge how far behind her he actually was. She looked over her shoulder to make sure she was out of sight but before she had the chance to turn around she felt herself smack into something hard and quickly after a hand wrapping itself around her arm.

She looked forward as the creature snarled, pulling her tight into it and holding her arm tightly in its grip. She cried out, struggling to pull herself free of the walker as he tugged at her leaving her unable to get to the weapon strapped at her back. She fell back, pulling the monster down with her as she squirmed in its grip. "DARYL!" She screamed as she kicked it as hard and as fast as she could.

She heard him running toward her as the creature snapped at the space between them, desperate for a meal and missing her by mere inches with each snap of its teeth. Lilah brought her leg up, knocking the creature off of her and cried out as its nails drug across her skin, clawing into her arm deeply. She reached behind her and pulled the crossbow around to the front of her, aiming quickly and firing an arrow into its eye as it reared head for one final attempt. Lilah took a deep breath as the creature fell to the ground unmoving. She dropped Daryl's crossbow next to her and took a deep breath before turning her attention to her bleeding arm.

"LILAH!" He called quickly as he caught up to her and dropped to her side. He took one look at her arm and got to his feet, pulling a gun from his belt and putting her into his sights. She rolled her eyes as he stared her down and sighed.

"Really Daryl?"

"Were you bit?" He asked darkly, cocking the gun. Lilah groaned and got to her feet.

"Put the gun away." She barked lightly, grabbing his crossbow from the ground and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Were you bit or not?" He growled as she stepped toward him.

"It scratched me." She barked. "And really even if I was bit would you shoot me, just like that?" She eyed him carefully as he flicked the safety on and shoved the pistol back into his belt.

"Sorry, but ya I would." Lilah rolled her eyes once again and shook her head.

"I guess some things never change." She muttered as she turned her back and began tracing her steps through the woods.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" He asked as he caught up with her.

"Nothing Daryl." She smiled. "Just proves that you're still the same old Daryl underneath it all."

"That bad?" he asked quietly. Lilah stopped and turned to him with a grin.

"Honestly, sometimes you can be a self-righteous pain in the ass but no, it's not bad." She winced as he reached out and lifted her arm, taking a better look at the damage. Her arm was covered in blood and as she looked down she found herself nearly unable to really look at it. A deep gash ran from her shoulder to her elbow and somehow the more she looked at it the more it began to throb under his grip. "That's gonna get infected." She moaned as he released her and wiped the blood from his hands off onto his pants.

"I've seen worse." He grinned. "At least you might get a cool scar out of it." He offered gently.

"Oh ya, just what every girl wants."

"I'm just tryin to help here." He smiled.

"Ok, you want to help then help me get the hell out of here so I can clean it up." She chuckled. Daryl shrugged and led her back down the hill and toward the edge of the woods. They walked through the backyard and into the house, Lilah reached up to plug her nose once again as they walked quickly through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Sit down, I'll be right back." She dropped his crossbow next to the couch and sat, sinking into the cushion farther than she had expected as he disappeared into the bathroom. Daryl came back with a first aid kit and sat down next to her, pulling the sleeve of her shirt up gently and giving himself more room to work. She watched him as he cleaned her wound and wiped the blood from her arm.

"Thanks." She smiled as he poured nearly half a bottle of peroxide onto the cut. He looked up at her quickly and shrugged.

"What for?" he whispered, turning his attention back to her arm.

"This." She motioned to her arm as he began to line butterfly stitches along the wound.

"Aint nothing." He sighed as he placed the last one and closed the kit. She lifted her arm, taking a better look at it as he cleaned up the mess around them quickly.

"Looks kind of cool." She smiled. Daryl placed the tiny blue box onto the dirty carpet floor and looked up at her. He was quiet but something was going on behind his eyes, it didn't take a genius to see it and knowing him better than anyone, Lilah saw it just as soon as his eyes met hers. "What's wrong?" She asked quickly.

"Yer gonna bug me till I tell ya aint ya?" It was more of a statement than a question but Lilah nodded with a proud smile as he shook his head. "I feel like an ass is all."

"For what?" She chirped, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder. Daryl wriggled his arm free and threw it over her shoulder.

"I got ya hurt." Lilah looked up at him and shrugged.

"No ya didn't, a walker got me hurt."

"Lilah…" He sighed.

"Daryl…" She mocked him. "Shut up about it ok." She grinned. She was in too good of a mood to let this ruin her day and more than that she didn't want him moping around as though he'd cut her open himself.

"Don't tell me what to do." He grinned. Lilah pulled away from him and looked up quickly, just in time to see a knowing smile cross his face. She sighed gently and lifted herself, throwing her leg over his lap and pulling herself on top of him. His hands rested at her hips as she wrapped hers around the back of his neck.

"That's my line." She smiled as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Daryl sighed as she pulled away and clasped his hands at the small of her back.

"I'd hate myself if anything happened to you, you know that right?" He spoke in hardly more than a whisper as she smiled down at him. Lilah rolled off of his lap and sat herself next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she chuckled lightly to herself.

"So tell me something tough guy."

"What's that?" he smirked.

"How do you go from hating me to finding me utterly adorable?" Daryl chuckled lightly as he threw his arm around her.

"I never said I think yer adorable."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya." He smiled matter of factly.

"Then why are you still here?" She asked, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together.

"Cuz you won't leave." He grinned. Lilah shot up as her jaw dropped open.

"You asshole." Daryl laughed loudly as she smacked him repeatedly in the arm. He grabbed her wrists and knocked her onto her back, pinning her arms at her chest as he stared down at her.

"Yer pretty when yer mad you know that." He smirked as he leaned in to kiss her. Lilah turned her head quickly and giggled as he n nipped her neck gently and sat up, releasing her arms and smiling over at her.

"You're still an asshole." She grinned.

"I know." He offered her a slight wink. "But you still love me for some dumb reason so I must be doing something right." Lilah smirked as she sat up, bringing her knees to her chest.

"So when do you want to head back?" She smiled as she tugged at the hem of her skirt. Daryl shrugged and leaned back against the couch.

"You in a rush?" He asked quietly. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around her legs as she smiled over at him. "Good, there's somethin else I wanna show you." He grinned slightly as he stood from the couch and offered her his hand. She took it graciously and jumped to her feet, more than just a little curious about what he had in store.


	41. Homeword bound

"Where are you taking me?" Lilah giggled as Daryl drug her by the hand toward their unknown destination.

"Just a little further." He called back, pulling her through the woods just outside of his house. She looked around as he led her through the trees relishing in the view around them. It wasn't that the woods were anything new to her, far from it but for the first time since they met Lilah felt as though she was getting a first hand look into Daryl's world, where he came from and what made him the man before her.

He led her over a small hill, looking back as she struggled slightly to keep up with him over a loose patch of rocks. "Come on girl, where's your skill?" He sneered as he helped her steady herself.

"Oh shut it." She chuckled as he pulled her up the remaining stretch of the hill. Lilah followed him out of the woods and onto a little stretch of bare land cut in half by a thin, whether worn dirt road. "Where to now?" She smirked as he let go of her hand and quickly looked around.

"Just down the road a bit." He nodded to the right.

"Then we can rest?" She smiled. He nodded quickly before pressing his hand gently into her back and leading her down the long stretch of road. They walked in silence for what felt like forever and just as Lilah was beginning to think that their trip would never end, Daryl turned off down a short paved road.

"A bar?" She snickered as the abandoned building came into view.

"What?" He stopped mid stride to turn to her.

"We walked all this way to go to a bar?" Daryl looked toward the building and shook his head.

"No, well..." He smiled. "Yes and no, its what's behind the bar that I wanted you to see." She shrugged and followed him as he walked slowly up the drive, lost in thought and deathly quiet. Lilah looked around as he led her toward the back. The building was old, run down and hopefully empty, the last thing she needed was to find herself in yet another death tangle with a walker. The back door had been knocked off it's hinges exposing the surprisingly well lit insides of the tiny establishment. She carried on past the discarded vehicles and out past the tiny dirt parking lot stopping behind Daryl as he stood face to face with a rather large mound of dirt.

She looked down curiously as he stared out into the open, no emotion written on his face. "My dad." He spoke coldly. "You knew my brother, I wanted you to meet my dad." Lilah stepped back as it dawned on her that it wasn't just a mound of dirt she was staring down at but a grave, one Daryl had probably dug himself.

"I didn't believe it when I saw it on T.V." He began as he lowered himself and sat cross legged in the dirt. Lilah followed suit, careful not to disturb him as he spoke. "They were talking about these riots and mass hysteria or some shit in other states, then it came to Atlanta. Merle was watchin it when I came home, said he wanted to head into the city, get in one the action." He smirked as he rung his hands gently.

"I was washin my hands in the kitchen when one of em busted in through the door, nearly took a chunk out of me." He lifted his face and stared off into the empty field before them. "Merle came in, took it out and I ran outta there... ran here." He looked back toward the bar. "They already got here by the time I made it, only two or three of em but Dad was piss drunk and looking for a fight. I made it in just in time to see him get tore up." He sighed heavily. "Wasn't much of a loss, picture Merle only 20 years older and you got my dad, attitude and all."

Daryl shook his head and sighed deeply. "Merle made it just after me, enough time to watch the old man die and that's it. So we grabbed what we could and took the rest of em out, not a hard job but as he dropped the last one, dad got back up and we had to do what we had to do." It was nearly impossible for her to tell if he was showing any emotion through his story, he kept his face hidden well and a small part of her was thankful that at least if he was in any kind of pain, she could pretend otherwise for the time being.

"Merle dug the hole and we buried the old man, left our home and never looked back." Lilah scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder gently. He looked down, his eyebrow raised as she peered up at him. "What?" He asked quickly.

"What do you mean what?" She smirked. "I cant feel sorry for you?" She smiled.

"Sorry for me? Why?" He asked quickly. His face showed genuine confusion as she moved away from him and grinned.

"That's a sad story, why wouldn't I feel bad for you?" Daryl shrugged lightly and shook his head.

"Only did what I had to do, nothing to be sad about." Lilah laughed lightly and laid her head back down on his shoulder.

"You amaze me sometimes."

"How so?" He asked as he threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.

"You can be so sweet sometimes, loving and caring and all that but other times..." She trailed off. Daryl looked down at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"What?"

"Other times you just run on instinct and that's it. You just do what needs to be done, there's no emotion in it and you don't think twice about it."

"Really?"

"Like today," She sat up and faced him. "I got attacked and you held a gun to my head, if I was bit you would have shot me I know you would have."

"Lilah..." He smiled.

"No Daryl, its not a bad thing, its just... well I guess your the guy to go to if something needs to be done no questions asked." She looked down at the ground as she played with her fingers gently on her lap.

"You know I would've hated myself if I had ta put you down."

"What?" She laughed loudly. "What do you mean put me down?" She mocked him gently as a smile crossed his lips.

"Sorry," He looked over at her sheepishly. "Guess I coulda put that better huh."

"A lot better." Lilah chuckled. She looked up toward the sky and smiled, it was midday and there was nothing in the world that needed to be done but for the first time in a long time Lilah felt herself enjoying things she hadn't had time for in what felt like forever.

The call of a lonely bird from somewhere far away, the shine of the sun as it glittered off the glass like sad in front of them, hell even the feel of the warm summer breeze was something she hadn't truly enjoyed since the world changed.

"We gotta long drive ahead of us, you wanna head back soon?" Daryl interrupted her thoughts. Lilah nodded and stood from her spot, brushing off her skirt and kicking the dust from her boots as he said one last goodbye to the mound of dirt in front of them.

"Probably not a bad idea." She smiled as she looked up at the sky, shielding her eyes from the harsh glare of the sun. Daryl nodded gently and walked around her, leading her out of the parking lot and back down the road toward his home.

Being the speed demon he was, Daryl made a quick trip of the quiet and deserted ride home. The vacation was nice and much needed but every minute they were gone was another minute that the group was in danger and neither of them were willing to risk that for a little alone time. They pulled into the driveway just as the sun was setting over the hills, the house looked at peace and everything calm except one small detail that Lilah noticed as they pulled into the driveway... The Cherokee was gone, the R.V missing and no sign of anyone lingered in the windows.

Lilah jumped off the bike just as soon as Daryl killed the engine and ran up the front steps of her tiny home. "Hey where ya going?" Daryl called after her. Lilah threw open the front door and began peering around corners and through the darkened doorways of the house.

"RICK? LAURIE?..."

"There not here." A deep voice called out from the kitchen. Lilah stepped back and walked into the dinging room, unaware that the light was on the entire time.. a detail she had somehow missed while she was tearing through the house.

"Where are they?" Shane stood from the table and looked toward the doorway as Daryl walked in behind them.

"Headed off north toward Fort Bening."

"What?" Daryl exlaimed. "Why in the hell would they do that?"

"After you all left a herd came through here," He paused for a moment and shook his head. "they took Sophia." Lilah gasped and shook her head.

"Oh no." She cried gently. "I'm so sorry."

"Wasn't your fault." Shane patted her shoulder gently. "But things got uncomfortable and Carol didn't want to stay here anymore. So they decided to pack up and head north."

"Ya well why'd you stick around?" Daryl asked quietly as he wrapped his arm around Lilah in an attempt to comfort her.

"Waited for ya to come back, figured we'd ride together and find the rest of the group." Daryl nodded as he pushed Lilah gently away from him and looked down a her.

"Why don't you go pack our things, I'll get the bike in the back of my truck." She nodded softly and made her way quietly up the stairs and into their room. She began stuffing her clothes into a dark purple gym back, Daryl had never officially unpacked so their wasn't much to getting him ready to go. As she finished with her clothes she sat down on the edge of her bed and stared over the crib that sat neatly and untouched in the corner. A flood of thoughts went through her as she stroked her growing stomach and sat through the gut wrenching debate that attacked her from all sides.

They were safe here, she had a home here. There was nothing she wouldn't do to keep the kind of life that they were living in this little home but things had changed in the world and the only real safety was in numbers.

"You ready?" Daryl called from the doorway. Lilah looked up and shrugged.

"Is it ok if I'm not sure?" she smiled lightly. Daryl walked into the room and sat down next to her, rubbing her back gently as she turned her attention back to the crib. He leaned in and with a heavy sigh, kissed the top of her head gently.

"I'll get you another one." He whispered. Lilah turned around quickly and threw herself into his arms, giving him no choice but to catch her. She didn't want to leave but a part of her, deep down knew that she didn't have a choice and as she grabbed her bag from the floor she turned to take one last look at the safety and comfort they had grown used to, knowing that there was a chance she would never feel it again.

** *PLEASE READ*  
><strong>

**A/N – Again, I seem to be saying this a lot but I am so sorry for the random and very spaced out updates. Unfortunately this is the end of Wolves among men… for now **** There will be a second part I promise and soon I swear. But this brings me to my next point… I got my very first novel published and that is why I have been missing from the fan fiction world as of late so if you would like to read some of my non fan fiction work just pop on over to Amazon . Com and look up**

**Wolves among men by Penelope Sweet. It is for sale exclusively through kindle for the next 90 days but just as soon as that is up I will be selling it for other platforms and I will be sure to let you know about all that fun stuff when it happens. **

**(I would just give you the link but fan fiction scrambles hyperlinking. So I am sorry you will have to search but I promise Promise promise it will be worth at least giving it a looksee **** )**** Also, another small note: yes my novel has the same name as this story but no it is not the same story, not even close… This one has werewolves :D!**


End file.
